Un secret
by C-Aemilia
Summary: A la mort de ses parents, Hermione découvre dans leur maison, une boite bleue remplie d'une correspondance épistolaire mystérieuse entre Eileen sa mère et un autre homme. Elle va alors tenter de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière cette étrange échange.
1. Chapitre 1

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Vendredi 7 décembre

Hermione effleura du bout des doigts la tapisserie fleurie, rare vestige restant depuis la rénovation du salon quelques années plus tôt. Entourée de murs blanc cassé, elle avait survécu au grands changements, après une demande insistante d'Hermione et de sa mère. Étrangement, la décoration s'était composée autour de ce mur désuet, vieux de quelques bonnes décennies. Le parquet en chêne avait également résisté, ses parents ne voulant pas s'en débarrasser malgré son usure manifeste. Il faisait parti de cette maison, tout comme les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Malheureusement, cela serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. D'ici quelques semaines, une nouvelle famille viendra prendre possession de ses murs, de son histoire pour en créer une autre, différente. Comme un phénix renaîtrait de ses cendres.

\- Mrs Weasley, nous avons terminé de débarrasser l'étage. Nous déposons toujours les cartons à l'endroit prévu ?

La voix du déménageur résonna dans la pièce vide, accentuant une sensation de malaise chez Hermione.

\- Oui, au garde-meuble, répondit-elle essayant d'esquisser un sourire poli. Merci pour votre efficacité et votre discrétion.

L'homme acquiesça et salua ses remerciements d'un signe de tête.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour les derniers cartons ?

Il désigna les quelques paquets posés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils renfermaient surtout les photos et les objets auxquels Hermione tenait le plus. Elle s'était refusé d'être trop nostalgique et de garder trop de choses qui, à part prendre la poussière dans son propre grenier, ne lui apporteraient guère de réconfort.

\- Non ça ira merci, mon mari et mes enfants ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Il précisa ensuite que son collègue terminait de nettoyer l'étage, lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée et quitta la maison. La jeune femme entendit le second déménageur s'affairer au-dessus de sa tête, priant pour qu'il parte rapidement. Elle s'était contenu toute la journée, retenant ses larmes et sa détresse pendant que les deux hommes dépouillaient petit à petit la maison de son enfance. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule avant l'arrivée de sa famille. Ron avait respecté son choix d'accomplir en solitaire cette tâche ingrate, celle qui clôturerait définitivement le disparition de ses parents quelques mois plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. Enfant unique, Hermione s'était plongée dans les démarches administratives, en parallèle de sa peine, pour que l'après se passe au mieux. Vendre la maison représentait un véritable crève cœur pour elle mais Ron et elle ne pouvaient se permettre de la garder. Cela faisait longtemps que cet aspect de sa vie ne faisait plus partie d'elle. Ils vivaient parmi les Sorciers depuis de nombreuses années et ne pouvaient entretenir cette maison convenablement. La maison avait rapidement trouvé preneur, étant à un prix très raisonnable. Un jeune couple trentenaire avec un petit garçon y couleraient certainement des jours heureux, tout comme ses parents et elle avant eux.

Hermione trouva refuge sur un bord de fenêtre, suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer en tailleur. Les marches du vieil escalier grincèrent sous les pas du second déménageur, qui trimballait son matériel de nettoyage.

\- Tenez, nous avons trouvé ceci en vidant le placard mural du couloir, glissa l'homme en lui tendant une boite en carton de couleur bleue. Elle a dû échapper à votre grand rangement.

Hermione attrapa la boite, surprise par son poids léger. Elle l'ouvrit brièvement, juste pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Une liasse de lettres manuscrite s'étala sous ses yeux, ce qui lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Elle adorait ce genre de correspondance et avait hâte de la lire. Trop curieuse, elle essaya de ne pas voir le nom des correspondants, se gardant la surprise pour plus tard.

Elle remercia le jeune homme, qui quitta la pièce à son tour après s'être salué. Leur camion de déménagement démarra rapidement et s'éloigna de la maison dans un crissement de pneu. Maintenant qu'elle était enfin seule, Hermione n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Elle en ressentait le besoin, comme pour évacuer la frustration des derniers mois. Elle avait souhaité faire les choses bien, leur offrir une cérémonie et une crémation dignes, ne pas penser à toutes ces moments perdus parce que trop prise par sa vie de Sorcière intelligente et ambitieuse. Elle avait conscience d'avoir négligé ses parents pendant ses études, leur combat contre Voldemort, ses années de formation au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Elle ne les avait retrouvé qu'à la naissance de Rose et Hugo, sentant en elle un nouveau sentiment familial. Elle s'était principalement concentrée sur Harry et Ron mais avec l'arrivée de ses enfants, elle n'était plus seule. Et ses parents souhaitaient plus que tout nouer des liens avec leurs petits-enfants. Hermione avait longuement discuté de cela avec eux, s'excusant maladroitement de son délaissement. Tout aussi compréhensifs qu'ils étaient, ces dernières années semblaient perdues. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas culpabiliser mais peine perdue. Elle ferma les yeux, enfermant une douleur lancinante dans ses entrailles et sa tête déjà trop pleine. Elle devra être forte. Les fêtes de fin d'année s'annonçaient et ses enfants avaient besoin d'une maman présente et joyeuse. Ron était absolument génial avec eux mais avoir deux parents, c'était encore mieux.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Pratiquement six heures du soir. La nuit tombait noire sur le jardin fourni. Ron ne tarderait pas à venir, après avoir récupérer les enfants à l'école. Rose et Hugo fréquentaient une sorte d'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers, dont les parents ne pouvaient se permettre d'enseigner à domicile. Ce genre d'école existait depuis peu, au grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui n'avait jamais envisagé une carrière de mère au foyer. Elle aimait plus que tout ses enfants mais elle aimait aussi sa vie professionnelle.

Quelqu'un frappa sur la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme bondit de son refuge et signala à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. Son mari apparut sur le seuil de la maison, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau noir et la dernière écharpe que lui avait tricoté Hermione (elle s'était nettement améliorée depuis ses années au collège Poudlard). Elle lui sourit, sincèrement heureuse de le voir à cet instant. Il retira sa veste, qu'il posa dans un coin de la pièce. Un peu gauche, il n'osa pas faire le premier pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui, trouvant du réconfort au creux de ses bras.

\- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle, le nez enfoui dans son pull.

\- Je les ai confié à mes parents... Ginny et Harry ont fait de même, ils nous attendent pour dîner. J'ai pensé que ça te changerait un peu les idées.

Elle s'éloigna un peu. Le visage de Ron était soucieux, un vilain pli barrait son front. Ses cheveux roux, déjà striés de fils gris, partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Tu as bien fait. Rose et Hugo seront certainement mieux avec tes parents et leurs cousins ce soir. Nous les récupérons quand ?

\- Demain matin, ils n'ont pas école, je pense que ça va être fête à la maison !

Hermione pouffa de rire. Elle espérait ne jamais savoir ce qui se passait lorsque ses enfants séjournaient chez leurs grands-parents. Molly Weasley avait perdu de sa verve, révélant un laxisme non-exemplaire. Comme le soulignait Ron très souvent, elle était une grand-mère à présent, plus une mère, son rôle consistait à gâter tout le monde. Hermione avait eu du mal à s'y faire mais ses enfants revenaient à chaque fois heureux et détendus, c'était l'essentiel pour elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Ron finalement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Déboussolée, même franchement perdue. A présent que tout est fini, je ne sais pas à quoi je vais me raccrocher.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes là, Rose, Hugo et moi...Puise dans tes ressources, n'hésite pas à nous solliciter...

\- Je le sais tout ça... Je vais essayer promis...

\- Sure ? Fière comme tu es...

Elle lui fit une grimace mais il avait complètement raison. Elle n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, elle estimait pouvoir se débrouiller seule au vue des épreuves déjà traversées. Elle savait que Ron représentait pour elle un indéfectible soutien. Il avait beaucoup mûri depuis la fin de la Guerre et son engagement dans le magasin de Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux auprès de son frère Georges. La perte de Fred avait également joué un grand rôle. Sa peine avait trouvé refuge au sein de sa famille, de Harry et surtout d'Hermione.

\- Allons-y, j'aimerais trouver un petit truc à apporter chez Harry, dit-elle quelques instants plus tard. Nous reviendrons chercher les cartons demain, je vais juste embarquer la boite.

Hermione cala les photos sous son bras et éteignit les lumières de la maison. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en tournant la clé dans la serrure, une des dernières fois qu'elle effectuerait ce geste. Ron lui attrapa le bras et ensemble, ils s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre pour pouvoir transplaner en toute discrétion.

\- Oh mais il ne fallait pas, s'exclama Ginny, en attrapant la bouteille d'hydromel qu'Hermione et Ron leur avaient acheté sur le chemin.

Elle leur fit la bise à tout deux, avant d'attraper leurs manteaux avec sa main libre.

\- Tu parles, ce n'est qu'une bricole... C'est déjà gentil de nous recevoir ce soir...

Ginny balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main, signifiant que cela était normal étant donné les circonstances.

\- Tiens chéri, tu peux mettre la bouteille au frais stp ? Je vais déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle tendit l'objet à son mari, qui sortait de la cuisine, et disparut dans les escaliers, la boite contenant les lettres en plus sous le bras. Harry rangea la bouteille dans le réfrigérateur et vint les saluer. Après une bourrade affectueuse avec son meilleur ami, il s'avança vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la surprit. D'ordinaire, Harry était plus avare de gestes tendres, révélant toujours une grande timidité chez lui. Et ce, même avec ses propres enfants.

\- Je préfère ne rien te dire plutôt que des mots maladroits, chuchota-t-il. Sache simplement que nous sommes là.

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle s'éloigna de son étreinte et lui attrapa les mains qu'elle serra fort. Ils étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, ils avaient tout traversé ensemble. Il était également le parrain de Rose, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait un cheminement, une réflexion et surtout un deuil à faire seule.

Harry les invita à s'installer dans le salon, richement décoré. Hermione reconnaissait les caractéristiques Weasley dans cette pièce, un peu encombrée et joliment désordonnée. Des jouets d'enfants reposaient ci et là, entre les deux canapés en cuir et la table basse en bois. Une immense cheminée séparait le coin salon du coin repas, qui se distinguait par une grande table également en bois. Un grand sapin de Noël, orné des couleurs traditionnelles, reposait dans un coin. Hermione se cala devant l'âtre, qui fournissait une chaleur agréable, tandis que Ron s'affala dans un des canapés, au milieu des coussins en peau de bêtes. Ginny les rejoignit un instant plus tard. Elle sermonna déjà son frère pour qu'il s'installe correctement.

\- Je supporte déjà Georges la journée, ce n'est pas pour avoir une autre Weasley sur le dos le soir, grogna-t-il, en se relevant tout de même.

\- Idiot va, rétorqua Ginny en souriant. En même temps j'ai l'impression de voir James dans toute sa splendeur, et lui n'a que 9 ans !

\- Pas de ma faute si ton fils est mal élevé...

Ses belles paroles s'accompagnèrent d'un geste de la main, que Molly Weasley désapprouverait encore. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ces deux-là ne s'arrêtaient jamais. La soirée promettait d'être animée.

\- Bon, on vous offre quoi à boire ? Demanda Ginny finalement. Pour l'enfant Ron, ça sera un jus de fruits... Et toi Hermione ?

\- Un whisky pur feu si vous avez.

Sa belle-sœur acquiesça et se tourna vers son mari pour connaître son choix. Elle retourna ensuite s'affairer dans la cuisine. Le whisky n'était pas sa boisson favorite mais un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal. Harry rangea un peu la table basse, s'excusant du désordre ambiant. Avec trois jeunes enfants, cela n'était guère étonnant. Dans tous les cas, Hermione n'allait pas chez les autres pour juger de leur intérieur.

\- Comment vont les affaires au magasin ? Demanda Harry à Ron, une fois que chacun fut servi et qu'une montagne de petits fours les narguait sur la table basse.

\- Plutôt très bien, c'est une grosse période et les gens dépensent sans compter...

Une expression incrédule s'afficha sur son visage. Même si à l'heure actuelle, lui et Hermione ne manquaient de rien, il n'avait pas oublié son enfance où ses parents comptaient la moindre noise.

\- Enfin, on ne va pas s'en plaindre non plus, reprit Ron après avoir bu une gorgée de Bierraubeurre (le côté magnanime de Ginny lui avait fait changer d'avis au sujet du jus de fruits). Comme dit Georges, le but c'est que le client repartent les poches pleines mais la bourse vide. Un grand homme ce Georges...

Il leva son verre en l'honneur de son frère, ce qui les fit sourire, et poursuivit :

\- D'ailleurs, c'est enfin officiel, même si bien entendu, vous ferez semblant de l'ignorer au prochain repas de famille, mais il a enfin obtenu les fonds et le local pour ouvrir une seconde boutique à Pré-au-Lard ! Si tout se passe bien, elle devrait être inaugurée courant mars et moi, je serais le responsable de celle au Chemin de Traverse... Moi tout seul !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, songea Hermione. Celle qui nous manquait depuis des mois. Ron méritait amplement cette promotion déguisée. Sous ses airs bravaches, il travaillait dur avec son frère pour que les affaires marchent. Georges le récompensait plutôt généreusement, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était son frère. Il faisait les choses bien et sérieusement et surtout, il prônait la méritocratie. Cela mettait en confiance Ron, qui plus que tout souhaitait que ses enfants ne manquent de rien.

Pour l'occasion, Harry sortit une bouteille de Champagne, un vin moldu et français, particulièrement apprécié par la famille depuis sa découverte lors de leur mariage avec Ginny. Ils trinquèrent ensemble, la conversation exclusivement tournée vers la future boutique. L'espace de quelques minutes, Hermione oublia ses soucis et se consacra à l'honneur de son mari.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, où les souvenirs de Poudlard les accompagnèrent durant le repas. La table fut recouverte d'une immense casserole remplie d'un ragoût au fumet appétissant (« Tu sais que nous sommes que quatre chérie ? » Demanda Harry, un brin moqueur, auquel Ginny rétorqua d'un sarcastique « Je comptais bien remplir trois estomacs supplémentaires demain à midi, mais merci de le faire souligner devant nos invités ». Très pragmatique, Hermione souligna qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tout dans tous les cas et que Ron savait dorénavant se tenir en public. L'histoire se termina par une bataille de serviette à table) et d'un saladier de pommes de terre. Un vin léger les accompagna et après le verre de Whisky, Hermione se sentit rapidement légère aussi. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Ron irait au magasin mais lui semblait moins aviné.

Avant de servir le dessert, la jeune femme aida Ginny à débarrasser la table, tandis que Ron et Harry parlaient affaire. Elles posèrent les assiettes et les couverts dans l'évier de la cuisine.

\- J'ai honte Hermione, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais, déclara Ginny, d'une voix penaude, en lançant un sort pour que la vaisselle puisse se faire seule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout n'est pas centré sur moi et heureusement. Je prends quelles assiettes pour le dessert ?

\- Les bleues, à droite dans le buffet. Je vais te sortir les cuillères.

Elle fouilla dans un des tiroirs du fameux buffet, pour en sortir quatre petites cuillères, avant de continuer :

\- J'ai pris des nouvelles par Ron, mais bon guère bavard le frangin. Du coup, pour la maison, tu as pu faire ce que tu souhaitais ?

\- Oui, les déménageurs sont venus la vider aujourd'hui. Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû prendre une journée de repos pour ça, ils ne travaillaient pas le samedi...

\- Au pire le Ministère te doit 150 heures au moins, ce n'est pas le plus important... Je t'en prie Hermione, ne te cache pas derrière ce genre de futilités...

Hermione se sentit faiblir. La fatigue, le contre-coup émotionnel et le vin sans doute. Elle prit place autour de la table de la cuisine et tenta de respirer calmement. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et attrapa ses mains.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas la garder cette maison, même si Ron n'était pas contre, c'est moi qui ait prit la décision de la vendre. Je pense avoir bien fait mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Mes parents n'ont jamais émis de souhait de leur vivant, comment puis-je savoir quelle était la bonne décision ?

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais malheureusement... Tu t'es sans doute posée les bonnes questions, tu es suffisamment raisonnable pour ça. Vous en auriez fait quoi de cette maison ? La louer à une famille de moldus ? Passer une partie de vos vacances à l'entretenir parce que sinon, elle serait tombée doucement mais sûrement en ruines sans un entretien minimum. Tu crois vraiment que tes parents auraient voulu qu'elle soit un fardeau pour toi ? C'est terminé maintenant les enfants qui réinvestissent la maison familiale. Regard nous, j'ai adoré grandir au Terrier mais pour rien au monde, je ne vivrais dedans maintenant. Nous avons trouvé cette maison ensemble avec Harry (elle désigna les murs d'un geste vague) pour y construire notre vie et notre famille mais sans doute que nous la vendrons quand nous serons vieux pour autre chose, parce que nos enfants aussi seront passés à autre chose. Dans le fond Hermione, tu sais que ce n'est pas une simple question de maison, c'est bien plus profond...

Ginny se leva pour récupérer une boite de mouchoirs, logé dans un coin de la cuisine. Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de maison, juste l'aboutissement d'une succession de maladresses et de non-dits. Elle s'essuya les yeux, un peu honteuse de se montrer ainsi.

\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je n'aurais jamais la prétention de le croire mais je vais quand même te dire ce que j'en pense, reprit son amie. J'ose penser que tes parents ont compris que lorsque tu as reçu ta lettre signifiant ton admission à Poudlard, qu'une grande partie de ta vie leur échapperait. Les gens importants ont beau faire pour que la cohabitation se passe au mieux, ce n'est pas le même monde. Malgré toi, tu t'es détournée de ça (Hermione se sentit nauséeuse à l'énonciation de ce fait, véridique malheureusement), de ta famille, de tes amis peut-être parce que tout simplement tu ne pouvais pas te consacrer aux deux. Tu as dû faire un choix et forcément, ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu t'a échappé aussi. Si tes parents ne t'ont rien dit Hermione, ce qu'ils l'ont accepté, bien que ça a dû être difficile. Tu vois ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

Hermione respira un bon coup, tentant vainement de contrôler sa voix.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils m'aimaient suffisamment pour l'accepter...

\- Je le crois oui... Je suis complètement admirative de ça, je ne suis pas sure que ma mère aurait su s'effacer ainsi pour que je puisse vivre librement mes choix, tout comme je ne saurais jamais capable de le faire avec mes propres enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà fait durant ces derniers mois... Essaie d'entretenir leur mémoire auprès de Rose et Hugo, fais en sortant qu'ils ne les oublient pas... Après je suis très famille, écoute ton cœur et agis comme bon te semble.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... Merci beaucoup.

Ginny lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule quand elle se leva. Elle disposa ensuite les assiettes à dessert, les petites cuillères et une tarte à la mélasse sur un plateau pour l'emporter dans la salle à manger.

\- Si tu as encore besoin de quelques minutes, je dirais aux gars que tu es allée te rafraîchir à la salle de bains, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Passer à la salle d'eau pour de vrai ne semblait pas du luxe. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir la fit grimacer. Son maquillage avait coulé sous ses yeux, encore un peu rougis et ses pommettes lui donnaient l'impression de sortir d'un sauna. Elle se passa une un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, essayant d'effacer au mieux les coulures de mascara.

\- Alors, tu es un peu pompette ? S'exclama Ron quand Hermione vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

Dans son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne le croyait pas, du moins pas complètement. C'était une simple phrase pour justifier une absence surprenante, même si à vrai dire, la tête lui tournait un peu.

\- Ne te moque pas Ronald Weasley, pour une fois que c'est moi, ça change un peu. J'espère que tu m'as laissé un peu de tarte...

Le repas se termina ainsi. Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison de leurs amis, après les avoir chaleureusement remercié pour le dîner. Le réveil pour Ron serait un peu difficile le lendemain mais il souligna à Hermione qu'il espérait que cette soirée ait eu l'effet escompté. Ils transplanèrent directement dans le jardin de leur propre maison. Quand ils avaient emménagés quelques années auparavant, Hermione avait tenu à protéger les murs de la maison de charmes particuliers, notamment la protection contre le transplanage. Elle ne souhaitait que les gens débarquent directement dans la cuisine mais passent, comme tout le monde, par la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir posé leurs affaires dans le hall, Hermione prit la direction de la cuisine, ses lettres toujours sous son bras droit, suivie par Ron.

\- Je vais boire une eau chaude avant de me coucher si ça ne te gêne pas, dit-elle, en allumant une petite lampe à pied dans le coin de la pièce, créant une ambiance tamisée.

\- Pas du tout, pour ma part, je vais aller dormir. Pas sur que Georges accepte que je dorme derrière les comptoirs demain...

Cela fit sourire Hermione. Elle posa sa boite sur la petite table ronde de la cuisine et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il avait un goût de vin. Elle-même devait également dégager cette même fragrance.

\- Bonne nuit alors, chuchota-t-elle. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas te réveiller tout à l'heure.

Quand Ron sortit quelques instants plus tard, Hermione put se chauffer une tasse d'eau dans un coup de baguette, avant d'y ajouter quelques feuilles de verveine séchée. Pendant que son breuvage infusait, elle s'installa face à la boite et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle en extirpa quelques lettres. Elle reconnut sans mal l'écriture de sa maman, mais pas celle de l'autre correspondant. Hermione en prit une au hasard, adressée à Eileen Granger, sa mère. L'écriture était fine, régulière, probablement que son auteur employé un stylo de qualité, voire une plume. Ce qui l'étonnait, tout comme la feuille utilisée, qui ressemblait fortement à un rouleau de parchemin.

Elle retira les feuilles de verveine de sa tasse et essaya de boire une gorgée, mais l'eau était encore bien trop chaude. Hermione hésita une seconde avant de retourner la lettre et ainsi voir le nom de l'expéditeur, mais elle avait un drôle de pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression de mettre les pieds, dans une histoire un peu privée, de celle qui justement est faite pour rester cachée dans une boite au fond d'un placard. Finalement, elle retourna la feuille, tout en se brûlant la langue avec une gorgée de tisane. Elle faillit même lâcher sa tasse en lisant le nom de l'inconnu. Tout en bas de la lettre, l'écriture fine dévoilait « _Je t'embrasse, ton dévoué Liam _». Cela confirma bien ce qu'elle pensait, l'auteur n'était pas son père. Hermione reporta son regard sur le début de la lettre. Si l'appellation « _Ma chère Eileen _» la surprit grandement, ce ne fut rien à côté de la date du manuscrit, qui sembla soudainement briller sous ses yeux. Les mains tremblantes, elle préféra reposer sa tasse sur la table. En haut à droite, elle put lire, la gorge nouée, « _Londres, le 5 janvier 1979 _». 1979... L'année de sa naissance... De toute évidence, à ce moment-là, Eileen Granger entretenait une correspondance amoureuse avec un inconnu, alors qu'elle était déjà mariée et prête à avoir un enfant avec son père.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

**Merci à MonaIsla, Zeugma412, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel, jessijed de m'avoir laissé un petit mot et surtout encouragée pour la suite:)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 

_Samedi 8 décembre_

Une sonnerie stridente le sortit douloureusement de ses songes. Ron tâtonna un peu avant de trouver le bouton salvateur, qui mit fin à ce premier supplice de la journée. Il soupira, avant de s'étirer longuement... sans obstacle sur son chemin. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Il se redressa en position assise dans le lit pour mettre des mots sur ce qui le chiffonnait. Le côté du lit réservé à Hermione était froid, les draps et l'oreiller non froissés. Même si son épouse n'était pas une grosse dormeuse, elle renonçait rarement à se coucher, surtout quand les enfants ne pouvaient pas la réveiller trop tôt le matin.

Un peu soucieux, il sortit du lit, enfila une robe de chambre élimée posée en vrac sur le parquet de la chambre et prit la direction de la cuisine. En l'absence de Rose et Hugo, la maison semblait étrangement calme. Bien souvent, leurs enfants étaient réveillés avant eux, enfin surtout avant lui, et jouaient tranquillement dans leur chambre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient lasses d'attendre que les parents se lèvent.

Ron trouva Hermione endormie sur la table ronde de la cuisine, ses cheveux ébouriffés épars sur un tas de parchemins. Même dans cette position, la bouche ouverte émettant de légers ronflements réguliers, il la trouvait belle.

Il lança la cafetière, préparée la veille, et sortit deux grandes tasses. Tous deux avaient bien besoin d'un bon café pour démarrer cette journée. Hermione avait progressivement introduit cette boisson moldue dans leur quotidien (de même que quelques autres objets), à présent il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. L'odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines quand il se décida enfin à la réveiller. Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule et elle mit un peu de temps avant de se réveiller. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les volets de la cuisine. L'aube pointait à peine. Décembre n'était pas réputé pour ses longues journées.

\- J'ai réellement dormi ici ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix pâteuse, en s'étirant sur les lettres, à présent froissées.

Ron rit.

\- Il semblerait... J'en connais une qui va me demander un petit massage dans pas longtemps.

\- Ouch oui, j'ai la nuque un peu raide. Je le savais que je n'avais plus l'âge de dormir sur les tables.

Elle grimaça, se massant légèrement le cou. Il craqua bizarrement et elle arrêta tout mouvement.

\- Je te ferais un bisou après, je vais me laver les dents, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la purée dans la bouche. Tu serais carrément un amour si tu me préparais un petit porridge, j'ai un peu faim.

\- Dis donc Me Weasley, c'est moi qui travaille aujourd'hui, répondit-il un brin moqueur.

\- J'ai dit que tu serais carrément un amour, ne l'oublie pas...

Sa voix se perdit dans les escaliers, qui desservaient les chambres et l'une des salles de bains de la maison. La leur en l'occurrence, qu'ils s'étaient exclusivement appropriée. Rose et Hugo occupaient celle du rez-de-chaussée, plus petite et munie d'une baignoire.

Hermione le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux tressés, la mine moins froissée et habillée d'une épaisse robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Pendant ce temps, Ron avait rangé les parchemins, à présent posés sur un des meubles et dressé la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche. J'avais bien besoin de prendre un seau d'eau froide sur le corps.

\- Tu as réellement fait ça ? Demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorge de café, doublée d'une bouchée de bacon et œufs qu'il s'était préparé pendant l'absence de sa femme.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à prendre de petit-déjeuner le samedi matin. Souvent Ron mettait son réveil au dernier moment, s'habillait rapidement après un passage éclair à la salle de bains et buvait limite son café en transplanant au magasin. Ils préféraient privilégier ce moment le dimanche, en présence des enfants et sans le stress de se rendre au travail. Aujourd'hui, il aurait un peu de retard. Tant pis, Georges s'en remettrait.

\- Oui si tu savais ce que j'ai appris en lisant les lettres récupérées chez mes parents...

Alors Hermione lui raconta. Succinctement, il n'avait guère le temps pour la version longue. Les échanges enflammés entre sa mère et un autre homme, probablement un sorcier, durant les années 1978-1979, juste avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Ron en resta bouche bée. Du temps où ses beaux-parents étaient encore de ce monde, ils semblaient heureux en ménage, renvoyant même l'image de la famille modèle.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai toujours imaginé mes parents uniquement comme des parents, et non comme un couple. Pourtant ils l'étaient... Ils se disputaient rarement, partageaient de nombreuses choses et même leur passion incompréhensible pour les dents...

Les yeux dans le vague, Hermione mâchonnait un peu de porridge. Elle l'avala difficilement, aidée par une gorgée de café.

\- Et puis d'un coup, j'apprends cette correspondance, aussi brève qu'intense et que...

Elle posa sa cuillère. Sa main tremblait, l'expression de son visage se transforma soudainement. Un voile de tristesse, douloureux, traversa son regard.

\- Oui dis-le ma chérie.

\- Que finalement mon père n'est peut-être pas mon père. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de penser qu'une partie de ma vie vient de se briser ?

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux humides. Abandonnant son assiette et son café, Ron se leva et vint se glisser derrière elle. Il lui massa légèrement les épaules pour essayer de la détendre un peu, tout en cherchant une réponse adéquate. Il ne savait que répondre, il n'était pas doué pour cela.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, trancha Hermione avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique soit. Tu es déjà en retard au travail, Georges va te secouer les puces.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le plus important à l'heure actuelle, répondit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Mais oui, nous en reparlerons quand tu voudras. Juste promets-moi de ne pas juger trop sévèrement ta mère, tu pourrais ne pas te le pardonner.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne qu'elle serra.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai osé dire que tu avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café... Tu es juste formidable depuis le début.

\- Le manque de sommeil te fait vraiment dire des bêtises, pouffa Ron, malgré tout touché par le compliment de la jeune femme.

\- Probablement oui, idiot va ! D'ailleurs, je vais essayer de me reposer un peu avant d'aller récupérer les enfants, sinon l'après-midi va être longue, autant pour eux que pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron transplana, laissant sa femme dans le silence apaisant de la cuisine. La devanture des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux illuminait déjà la rue plongée encore dans la lumière grisâtre du matin. Le ciel, très bas, présageait une journée neigeuse. Tant mieux, pensa Ron, cela plongerait les clients dans l'ambiance de Noël, les poussant à dépenser quelques mornilles supplémentaires en cadeau. Quand il poussa la porte du magasin dans un tintement musical, il fut accueilli par le regard noir de son frère. Quelques clients furetaient déjà dans les rayons, à la recherche de la perle rare. Ron haussa les épaules, il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Quand Hermione monta se reposer dans sa chambre, après avoir ranger la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, quelques timides flocons se posaient déjà sur la végétation environnante. Elle eut une pensée pour ses enfants, qui surexcités, l'entraîneraient dans le jardin pour jouer avec eux. Elle en bailla d'avance.

* * *

_Mercredi 12 décembre_

Hermione posa sa plume en soupirant. Elle peinait à terminer ce rapport, qu'elle devait présenter deux jours plus tard devant une commission de Sorciers hauts placés et pour la plupart, issus d'une lignée Sang Pur. Elle devait les convaincre, tout en subtilité, que certaines lois les concernant étaient à présent obsolètes. Hermione avait décidé de commencer en douceur, d'abroger les plus anciennes et à leurs yeux (du moins ce qu'elle croyait) les moins importantes. A la demande de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie lui-même et durant plusieurs jours, elle avait parcouru l'équivalent du Code Civil des Sorciers, dont la plupart des lois inscrites concernait les Sangs Purs, leur offrant de nombreux privilèges. Les cheveux d'Hermione s'étaient hérissés d'indignation devant certaines, qui devaient dater du Moyen-Age. Selon Kingsley, il était plus que temps de mettre le nez dans ce nid de guêpes. Depuis septembre, elle travaillait dessus, le plus dur étant d'y mettre les formes afin de ne froisser personne. Elle avait conscience que la mentalité sorcière avait évolué depuis la fin de la Guerre mais quelques corpuscules anarchiques faisaient encore un peu de résistance.

Du bout des doigts, Hermione se massa légèrement les tempes. Un mal de tête pointait insidieusement le bout de son nez. Elle payait ses dernières nuits courtes et peuplés de songes bizarres.

\- Vous vous sentez bien Mrs Weasley ? Demanda une voix timide.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Cora, sa jeune assistante. Les cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval, le visage rond et avenant, la tenue toujours impeccable, cette jeune fille représentait un véritable atout pour Hermione. Quand elle lui fut présentée deux ans auparavant, Hermione estimait de ne pas avoir besoin de secrétaire. Déjà cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'embaucher des petites mains pour un travail souvent mal-reconnu et surtout, elle aimait travailler seule dans son bureau. Par souci de ne froisser personne, elle avait finalement accepté l'arrivée de Cora, tout juste diplômée de Poudlard, qui souhaitait travailler avec elle car très intéressée par son travail au Ministère. Hermione lui aménagea un petit bureau et partagea avec ses différents travaux. La discrétion et le professionnalisme de Cora avait fini par la convaincre. A ce jour, elle appréciait énormément collaborer avec elle.

\- Quelques petits soucis rien de grave, répondit-elle en souriant.

Hermione désigna son rapport inachevé et ajouta :

\- J'avoue que faire du lèche-botte n'est pas mon fort non plus. Est-ce que tu voudras bien jeter un œil, voir les améliorations que l'on peut apporter ? Je te laisserais mes notes avec, si ça peut t'aider.

Cora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle le nota dans un coin de son agenda pour le faire l'après-midi même. Hermione se leva, fourbue. Rester assise plusieurs heures derrière un bureau était parfois éprouvant pour elle. Il lui arrivait parfois de marcher un peu en sortant du travail pour se défouler un peu.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un truc à déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, j'ai apporté mon repas, répondit la très svelte Cora. Pour le déjeuner, Mr Potter vous attend dans le patio. Il a envoyé une note tout à l'heure mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans l'écriture du rapport... Il a dit que c'était lui qui invitait.

\- Hmm j'adore mon meilleur ami... Prends ton temps pour la pause. Je sais que je vais perdre ma langue en cours de route.

Hermione attrapa sa cape d'hiver, avant de se blottir dedans. Les couloirs du Ministère la frigorifiaient, parcourus par de nombreux courants d'air. Elle salua quelques personnes en chemin, connue et reconnue, même trop parfois.

Harry discutait avec une femme lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans le patio. Probablement une Auror. Son meilleur ami en était le chef du Bureau depuis maintenant quelques années. Il avait gravi les échelons plus vite que la moyenne mais tout le monde s'accordait sur la normalité de la chose. La femme s'éclipsa à l'arrivée d'Hermione.

\- On en reparle cet après-midi mais je suis d'avis de jeter un coup d'œil de ce côté-là, dit-elle avant de saluer Harry, sans un regard pour Hermione.

\- Un problème ? Demanda celle-ci en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

\- Bah toujours des petits trafiquants de potions interdites qui se pensent plus malins que les autres. Hélia pense en avoir dégoté un sur le Chemin de Traverse. Peu importe. Le Londres Moldu ça te tente pour ce midi ?

\- Volontiers !

Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant dans le très huppé Kensigton. Hermione tenta de protester mais Harry balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Il l'invitait, point barre. Passé l'étonnement de leur accoutrement, le serveur les installa sur une petite table au fond du restaurant. Habitués au monde moldu, Harry et Hermione n'avaient aucun mal à se fondre dans le milieu.

\- Tu ne serais pas marié et heureux en ménage, je penserais que tu cherches à m'impressionner Mr Potter, dit-elle en attrapant la carte des menus que lui tendait le serveur.

Il grogna.

\- Mouais, tu sais que je m'y suis toujours pris comme un manche mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant non ?

\- C'est vrai.

Elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle renonça à prendre un verre d'alcool en apéritif, souhaitant garder les idées claires pour finaliser son rapport. Harry commanda une bière et tous les deux optèrent pour des œufs Benedict en plat principal.

\- Pourquoi cette petite mine fatiguée ? Demanda Harry quelques instants plus tard, quand sa bière fut servie.

\- La travail me cause quelques soucis et je crois que je me couche un brin trop tard le soir, répondit-elle évasement.

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, juste une petite omission concernant la réalité des choses. Tout n'était pas encore bien clair dans son esprit. Harry grimaça légèrement.

\- On va dire que c'est la version officielle. Si je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander...

Hermione avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de la teneur exacte de la relation qu'entretenait Eileen et Liam. De toute façon, elle n'en saurait jamais plus, à part si elle retrouvait le fameux Liam ou des personnes les ayant connus tous deux. Mais comment démarrer cette démarche ? Était-elle vraiment prête à le faire ? Elle se doutait que cela chamboulerait sa vie profondément. Cependant, Hermione finit par demander.

\- Comment t'y prendrais-tu pour retrouver des gens que tu as connu enfant ? Le technologie moderne n'était pas encore de rigueur...

\- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu me pose cette question ou je me contente seulement d'apporter une réponse ?

Hermione sourit. Elle en parlerait un jour à ses amis, pour l'instant, le moment ne lui semblait pas propice. Elle avait besoin encore d'un peu de temps.

\- Juste une réponse me conviendra. Je te promets que je te raconterais le prologue de cette histoire quand il sera plus clair pour moi.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il sirota une gorgée de bière, avant de répondre.

\- Ça dépend qui te souhaite chercher, des amis d'enfance ? Des proches de tes parents ?

\- Plus des amis de mes parents. A vrai dire, je suis incapable de dire qui ils fréquentaient les dernières années, c'est juste affreux quand j'y pense... Nous ne parlions jamais de ça, nous avons juste passé notre temps à rattraper le temps perdu justement.

Son ami ne put apporter de réponse. Au même moment, le serveur leur apporta les assiettes, leur souhaitant bon appétit.

\- Peu importe, reprit Hermione. Je soulagerais ma conscience plus tard. Du coup, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Si tu as gardé des photos, c'est l'occasion de te replonger dedans, des noms te reviendront peut-être en mémoire.

Elle avait pensé aux albums photos aussi. Ils reposaient dans les cartons que Ron était allé récupérer dans la maison quelques jours auparavant. Hermione n'y avait pas encore touché, les voyant pourtant tous les soirs, posés dans un coin de leur salon.

\- Ou alors, je me souviens que ma tante possédait un horrible répertoire à fleurs où elle notait le peu d'amis qu'ils avaient avec mon oncle, avec leur numéro de téléphones.

Un carnet de téléphone, évidemment. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé d'elle-même ? En se remémorant le déménagement, elle essaya de visualiser un tel objet. Elle espéra soudainement de ne pas l'avoir jeté avec les autres bricoles qu'elle avait jugé inutiles de garder sur le moment.

\- Tes œufs Benedict ne sont pas bons ? Demanda le très pragmatique Harry, la sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione réalisa alors que ses mains s'étaient figées au-dessus de son assiette, les couverts en suspend. Non, le plat était délicieux, il fallait juste qu'elle se ressaisisse.

\- Si bien sûr, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

Elle avala une bouchée, sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Cependant, il reprit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ta mère tenait-elle un carnet ou un journal ? J'ai aussi ce souvenir de Petunia écrivant frénétiquement des probables horreurs concernant les voisins du quartier qu'elle adorait espionner. Sa vie était passionnante entre ça, deux coups de balai et les nombreux cédages de caprice de mon cousin.

Au vu de l'expression de son visage, en reparler ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Depuis que Ginny partageait sa vie et surtout depuis la naissance de ses enfants, il avait enterré cette partie de sa vie. Hermione savait maintenant, plus que quiconque, que faire table rase du passé n'était jamais évident, ni complètement acquis.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua-t-elle. Je vais me replonger dans leurs affaires je crois, ça reste la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Ils terminèrent leur assiette en parlant des enfants, le sujet préféré de Harry. Leur dessert leur fut servis pendant qu'il racontait les dernières facéties de James, son aîné de 9 ans. Plein de ressource, cet enfant promettait pour la suite. Ginny pleurait déjà en pensant qu'ils recevraient de Poudlard quand il y serait.

\- Avec un nom et un prénom pareils, difficile de passer au travers des ennuis, conclut-il alors qu'il réglait la note du repas auprès du serveur.

\- Bon courage avec les deux suivants alors, rétorqua Hermione en rigolant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent dans le hall du Ministère. Hermione espérait au fond d'elle que Cora ait débloqué son problème de rapport. Elle soupira. L'après-midi risquait d'être longue.

* * *

_Vendredi 14 décembre _

\- Ce n'est pas possible, où votre mère range-t-elle ces fichues casseroles..., bougonna Ron, le nez plongé dans les placards, sous le regard ahuri de ses enfants.

Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de cuisiner et de connaître l'emplacement des ustensiles. Il terminait généralement sa journée de travail vers 6 heures du soir , lui laissant largement le temps de préparer le dîner en attendant le retour de sa femme, qui elle rentrait bien une heure après lui. Souvent, elle s'occupait des enfants, leur donnait un bain ou une douche et les préparait pour la nuit. Ron avait ce privilège les jeudis, deuxième jour de repos dans la semaine avec le dimanche.

\- Ah ah je l'ai trouvé ! Ce n'est pas une casserole qui allait avoir raison de votre père !

Il brandit le-dit objet, dans une posture grotesque, qui fit rire son fils Hugo. Du haut de ses 5 ans, il faisait honneur à son père en s'esclaffant à toutes ses pitreries. Rose, de deux ans son aînée, était plus discrète, bien que chipie quand elle le désirait.

\- On mange quoi ? Demanda la fillette.

Elle mâchouillait un crayon de couleur bleu. Comme il lui manquait déjà quelques dents de lait, la tâche lui semblait plus difficile. Ron les avait installé tous les deux sur la table de la cuisine, avec quelques feuilles blanches et de crayons pour dessiner et ainsi les avoir sous les yeux pendant qu'il cuisinait.

\- De la soupe de légumes, mamie Molly te dirait que ça fait grandir, moi je te dirais que c'est un vilain mensonge pour que les enfants en mangent...

Inutile de prendre Rose pour une incrédule, elle était déjà bien trop intelligente pour son âge. Comme Hugo suivait souvent l'exemple de sa sœur, cette affirmation ne le perturberait pas trop.

\- Beurk, j'aime pas ça, dit finalement son fils en grimaçant.

\- Bien sûr que si tu aimes ça, rétorqua Ron. Avec des croûtons et un peu de fromage, c'est délicieux.

\- Mais si, insista Rose. On la boit dans un bol comme le lait le matin, sauf que c'est pas du cacao. Maman, elle revient quand ?

Ron jeta un œil sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Bientôt 7 heures du soir, Hermione ne devrait pas trop tarder. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou l'après-midi même pour lui dire qu'elle essaierait de sortir plus tôt du travail pour passer au garde-meuble qui conservait les affaires de ses parents. Elle devait chercher quelque chose. Ron ignorait encore ce que sa femme mijotait. Ils n'avaient pas rediscuté des lettres de sa mère et de son potentiel amant depuis l'autre matin. Il attendait qu'Hermione fasse le premier pas, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Les lettres reposaient toujours sur le meuble de la cuisine, comme ignorées volontairement.

\- Quand la grande aiguille sera après le douze, maman rentrera bientôt.

Il transvasa une partie de la soupe de la grosse marmite dans la casserole, jugeant une quantité suffisante pour tous les quatre. Ron entendit sa fille soupirer.

\- Papaaa j'ai déjà appris à lire l'heure à l'école, je suis plus un bébé !

Elle brandit vers lui un crayon de couleur (rouge cette fois-ci) accusateur.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison ma chérie, j'oublie parfois que tu es déjà une grande fille. Ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus le droit de te lire une histoire le soir ?

Il prit un air faussement malheureux. Rose posa son crayon et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ron s'accroupit à son niveau et tendit l'oreille. Elle chuchota :

\- Si, mais ça veut pas dire que je suis un bébé non ?

\- Non, je vais te confier un secret... Moi aussi j'adore les histoires et pourtant je suis un adulte.

Rose sourit, révélant deux dents manquantes sur le devant. Il caressa tendrement ses joues constellées de tâches de rousseur. Il était complètement fou de ce minois... Ce petit bout de fillette qui avait pris son temps pour agrandir leur famille. Durant deux ans, ils l'avaient désirée, occupant leur attente comme ils le pouvaient. Ce fut moins difficile pour Hugo, dont Hermione tomba enceinte plus rapidement que prévu. La vie était étrange parfois.

\- Bien, terminez votre dessin avant le retour de maman, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

\- Tu m'aides à dessiner un dragon 'pa ?

Hugo lui tendit un crayon violet. Ron sourit maladroitement. Pourquoi pas une maison ou une fleur ? Non, un bête à écailles plaisait mieux à son fils. Pas le choix..., se dit-il, en attrapant l'arme du crime.

\- Je suis rentrée !

Rituel du soir. Hermione savait que ses enfants se précipiteraient à ce cri d'appel. Elle eut à peine le temps de retirer sa cape chaude et son foulard... Hugo et Rose débarquèrent bruyamment dans le hall. Elle embrassa tendrement leur chevelure rousse, se gorgeant de leur odeur familière. Depuis quelques jours, Hermione s'ancrait dans ces certitudes, celles qui lui permettaient de rester les pieds sur terre. S'occuper de ses enfants en rentrant du travail en faisait partie. Tout comme ces moments d'échange avec Ron sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, une fois la maison plongée dans le calme. Elle avait besoin de cela pour la rassurer, lui donnant l'impression que sa vie ne volerait pas tout à fait en éclats.

\- Vous avez été sages aujourd'hui à l'école ?

\- La maîtresse m'a donné un bon point et Hugo a été au coin...

Son fils fusilla Rose du regard. Il lui administra une tape sur le bras, qui selon Hermione, était bien méritée. Ron et elle avaient déjà corrigé leur fille sur la délation à plusieurs reprises mais ça faisait parti des comportements d'enfant normaux.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu viens de faire... Tu me laisseras ton cahier, je regarderais ça pour le bon point et Hugo, tu me diras ce qui s'est passé d'accord ?

Hugo, penaud, acquiesça. Hermione ne le punira pas plus, elle faisait confiance à la maîtresse pour agir en conséquence. Elle savait son fils un peu turbulent, sans un brin de méchanceté pour autant. Il n'avait que 5 ans, il avait bien le temps de se calmer. Rose sortit un cahier bleu de son sac, qui traînait encore dans le hall, et le tendit à sa mère.

\- Merci. Montez vos sacs dans vos chambre tous les deux et préparez-vous pour la douche, je vous rejoins.

Les deux enfants râlèrent pour la forme mais s'exécutèrent. Hermione les entendit se chamailler dans les escaliers, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils s'entendaient... comme un frère et une sœur. N'ayant jamais connu la joie (ou le malheur) d'être une sœur, elle n'avait aucune référence en la matière. Hermione faisait confiance à Ron pour maîtriser la chose.

\- Elle trouva son mari dans la cuisine, tentant laborieusement de dessiner une bête non identifiée avec un crayon de couleur violet. Il soupira en l'apercevant.

\- Ce petit filou m'a demandé de lui dessiner un dragon, tout ça pour fuir quelques instants plus tard. Ah les enfants...

Elle posa le cahier de Rose sur le meuble, à côté des lettres. Elle ne les avait pas relu depuis sa découverte. Pourtant il faudrait, elles devaient regorger d'informations qu'Hermione n'avait pu saisir la première fois.

\- Quelle idée d'avoir accepter aussi, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Ron. Vous êtes doué pour beaucoup de choses Mr Weasley, mais le dessin...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, étonnement mal rasée, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle chuchota :

\- Tes enfants t'ont raconté leurs exploits ?

\- Oui... Rose est vraiment une petite chipie, elle n'a pas laissé une chance à son frère de s'expliquer. Je n'ai pas insisté.

\- Je vais voir ça avec lui au coucher, je me chargerais de lui raconter son histoire.

Ron approuva.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais au garde-meuble ?

\- Juste un répertoire téléphonique et quelques carnets, dont le contenu lui était encore inconnu mais qu'Hermione avait préféré prendre tout de même. Elle avait écouté les conseils d'Harry mais ses recherches n'avaient abouti comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Je vais m'occuper des enfants, je t'expliquerais après manger...

Ron haussa les épaules. Il devait avoir la sensation qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, à juste titre. Son mari ignorait encore sa discussion avec son meilleur ami, tout comme les raisons de ses recherches dans les affaires de ses parents. Cela viendrait.

* * *

\- Mais maman, ça existe pas une lapine avec une baguette magique, déclara Hugo en toute innocence.

Hermione venait d'achever l'histoire Babbitty Lapina et le Souche qui gloussait de Beedle le Barde. Hugo adorait ce conte, dont la centième lecture ne l'avait toujours pas lassé.

\- Je pense que c'est Babbitty qui s'est transformée en lapin et comme c'est une sorcière, elle a une baguette magique.

\- Comme un Mamigus?

\- Un A-n-i-m-a-g-u-s mon chéri, répondit Hermione amusée et impressionnée à la fois que son fils sache ce genre de chose. Mais oui c'est tout à fait ça. C'est quand un sorcier peut se transformer en animal.

\- Cool ! Moi aussi je voudrais être un Amigus quand je serais grand...

\- On verra, il faut être un sorcier très puissant pour le devenir. Là, tu vas juste faire un gros dodo, demain tu n'es pas obligé de te lever tôt.

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton du garçonnet. Ses yeux brillaient déjà de sommeil. Hermione avait juste une question à lui poser avant qu'il ne dorme.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as été au coin aujourd'hui ? Je ne vais pas te disputer promis.

\- La maîtresse a dit trois fois que je parlais trop. Nul d'aller au coin parce que je parlais avec Arthur.

\- Si elle demande le silence, il faut l'écouter, même si Arthur est un super copain. D'accord ?

Hugo opina du chef. Il émit un long bâillement. Hermione l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet d'un coup de baguette, laissant juste une petite veilleuse pour rassurer son fils. Il dormait déjà lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre. En passant dans le couloir, elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de Rose. La fillette chantonnait, en jouant avec son doudou, une chouette blanche que lui avait offert Harry à sa naissance. Hermione lui souffla un baiser depuis le pallier, que Rose lui renvoya.

Il était près de 9h du soir. Place à Ron et elle, la soirée leur appartenait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

**Merci à l****esaccrosdelamerceri**** et à ****Zeugma412**** d'avoir laissé une petite trace. L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais d'autres pans de la vie d'Hermione sont abordés.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 

_Extrait de l'échange entre Eileen Granger et Liam Picott _

_Chère Eileen, _

_Je m'apprête certainement à faire le chose la plus stupide de ma vie...Je commence à écrire, sans savoir réellement si j'aurais le courage d'envoyer cette missive. Au moins, j'aurais la sensation d'avoir pu confier mes sentiments à quelqu'un. A ta place, j'arrêterais de lire cette lettre dès maintenant, je pense que cela serait bien plus sage pour toi._

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis la soirée où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je remercie un dieu, auquel je ne crois nullement, d'avoir pu croiser ta route. Quand j'ai accepté de travailler pour ton père il y a quelques mois, je ne pensais pas que cela me conduirait à toi. J'ai beaucoup aimé nos discussions, cette passion quand tu parles de ton métier... (alors qu'au fond de moi, je me demande comment l'on peut être passionné par les dents abîmées des gens...), cette expression un peu gênée sur ton visage lorsque tu as conscience que tu t'enflammes un peu trop... Je suis certain que ton mari l'a remarqué aussi, je l'ai jalousement observé toute la soirée, te dévorant du regard, fier d'avoir une telle femme dans sa vie. A-t-il seulement conscience que tu peux tout de même lui échapper ? Vous semblez très amoureux et cela me fait un mal de chien d'y penser. Oui, je suis ridicule, nous nous sommes aperçu qu'une seule fois et pourtant... Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? Ou au coup de folie ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je croyais que cela ne m'était pas destiné. J'ai toujours prôné la liberté, la soif de vivre, l'ambition professionnel... Et voilà que je te rencontre. Suis-je extrême ? Probablement oui. C'est pour cela que je n'accepterais plus les invitations de ton père, j'aurais la crainte de te recroiser et de perdre la raison. […] Si tu as lu cette lettre, je t'en prie, brûle-là ou fais-en des confettis. Je ne souhaite pas être source d'ennuis entre toi et ton mari. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, à défaut d'autre chose. _

_Liam Picott_

_Dimanche 16 décembre _

Ron se frotta le visage. L'écriture fine et penchée de Liam lui donnaient presque mal aux yeux. Avec l'autorisation d'Hermione, il avait pu lire tous les échanges entre Eileen Granger et son amant, soit en tout une cinquantaine de lettres répartie sur un peu de plus d'un an. Ron se demanda si feu son beau-père connaissait l'existence de cette relation extra-conjugale. Si c'était le cas, Eileen ne le mentionnait pas. A vrai dire, tout cela le laissait perplexe. Ron pouvait tolérer que Liam puisse tomber amoureux d'une femme, même mariée, les sentiments se commandaient rarement. Par contre, qu'une femme mariée, heureuse en ménage, puisse prendre le risque de détruire un homme ou même une famille, pour l'amour du risque ou un peu de folie, le sidérait. Dans un couple, peu de possibilités existaient : soit les deux personnes étaient heureuses et l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs ne se produisait pas, soit elles ne l'étaient pas et dans ce cas-là, une décision s'imposait. Ron prônait la fidélité et des valeurs amoureuses, sûrement un peu vieillottes, mais il l'assumait. Il avait toujours été très clair avec Hermione : jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner une tromperie. Il ne pouvait concevoir d'être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois.

Ron se souvint d'avoir dit à sa femme de ne pas juger trop sévèrement ses parents. Il lui épargnerait alors son avis, un peu trop catégorique. Ce n'était pas à lui de porter un jugement sur le comportement de sa belle-mère. De son point de vue extérieur et totalement étranger à la situation, il n'approuvait pas. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et devait donc s'abstenir.

Fourbu par ses heures de lecture, il s'étira sur sa chaise et se leva. Il attrapa une tasse (que Rose lui avait fabriqué à l'école) dans le buffet de la cuisine et se versa le fond de café restant dans la cafetière. Il le réchauffa d'un coup de baguette. Ron ne supportait pas le goût du café froid. L'intégration de cette boisson moldue dans son quotidien fut déjà difficile, il ne la tolérait que chaude avec un peu de lait. Il en rajouta une lichette dans sa tasse et put boire une gorgée. Son regard s'égara au-delà de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ron entendit alors un cri, puis des rires. De la neige était tombée durant la nuit précédente, offrant une épaisse couverture blanche à leur jardin. Hermione y jouait avec les enfants, excités à l'idée de faire une bataille de boule de neige et surtout un énorme bonhomme. Les vacances approchaient, ainsi que les fêtes de fin d'année, accentuant leur état d'excitation. La veille, Ron était rentré du travail avec un gros sapin de Noël, n'attendant plus qu'à être décoré. Ils avaient prévu de la faire tous les quatre l'après-midi même.

Il avait ainsi profité du calme dans le maison pour se plonger dans la lecture des lettres. Hermione souhaitait son avis, avec un regard extérieur. Comme il ne voulait pas être dans le jugement, il ne savait que penser. Au fond, Ron se doutait que sa femme souhaitait retrouver la trace de Liam. Pour lui dire quoi au final ? Elle l'ignorait probablement, encore incertaine de vouloir réellement le rencontrer. L'histoire était vieille à présent... Une histoire dont l'une des protagoniste ne pouvait plus rien leur apprendre... Hermione était frustrée, elle l'avait clairement exprimée le vendredi lorsqu'elle était rentrée avec ses pauvres carnets. Les réponses ne seraient pas simples à trouver. Par où commencer ? Harry lui avait donné quelques pistes, à son tour maintenant. Hermione n'avait pas pour habitude de demander de l'aide, au contraire, elle savait en général où chercher ce qu'elle désirait trouver. Pas cette fois-ci, ce qui doublait sa frustration. Elle s'en remettait à eux, le vivant sans doute comme un échec. Ron, tout comme Harry (enfin il supposait, il n'avait pas parlé à son ami depuis), ne s'en vexaient pas. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter leur aide...

Plusieurs idées tournaient dans sa tête, des petits trucs qui l'avait fait tiqué durant sa lecture. Il les nota dans un coin de son esprit et ne tarderait pas à en parler avec sa femme avant que tout ne lui échappe. En buvant une autre gorgée de café, Ron se rendit compte qu'il régnait encore des zones d'ombre dans la famille d'Hermione, des personnages dont il ignorait encore l'existence avant de lire ses lettres... Des personnages dont Hermione n'avait jamais évoqué l'existence et dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'en intéresser. Il réalisa alors avec surprise que la famille d'Hermione se résumait uniquement à ses parents. Où se trouvaient les autres ?

\- Papaaaaaa, viens voir les gros monsieur de neige que j'ai fait !

La voix d'Hugo résonna dans la maison. Ron posa sa tasse de café, à présent vide, dans l'évier et se dirigea dans le salon. Son fils se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- J'arrive bonhomme... Tu l'as fait tout seul ?

Hugo acquiesça avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre derrière lui. Il avait fait rentrer une vague de froid dans la pièce. Ron frissonna avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la cheminée, dont le feu se mourrait. Il rajouta une grosse bûche, avant de se planter devant la fenêtre. Cela se voyait que deux tornades étaient passées par là. L'épais manteau de neige lisse n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un gros bonhomme de neige un peu bancal trônait au milieu du jardin. Cependant, Ron devait reconnaître qu'il était bien proportionné avec des branches de bois lui faisant office de bras, plutôt adaptées. Il leva le pouce en direction de son fils, pour lui faire part de sa réussite. Hugo lui répondit avec le même signe et s'attela à fignoler son œuvre. Rose, de son côté, jouait avec sa mère, dans la cabane en bois, que leur grand-père Arthur leur avait construit durant l'état précédent. Toute deux étaient couvertes de neige, il pensa qu'une bataille de boules de neige avait précédée.

Quand Hermione rentra une heure plus tard transie de froid, Ron venait de descendre du grenier les cartons contenant les décorations de Noël. Elle posa ses affaires humides sur les chaises du salon, et s'installa devant la cheminée, qui avait repris de la vigueur.

\- J'ai les doigts complètement gelés, gémit-elle, en se les frottant devant le feu. Les enfants voulaient encore rester un peu dehors.

Ron prit place face à elle. Il attrapa ses mains froides et tenta de les réchauffer. Il avait rarement froid aux mains, ce qui était, dans le cas présent, plutôt une qualité.

\- Merci...

Les joues rosies, les cheveux en bataille et le regard brillant... Tout à fait elle. Si les gens du Ministère se doutait de comment l'implacable Hermione Granger Weasley occupait ses jours de repos, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs oreilles. Juste une vulgaire bataille de boules de neige avec une fillette de 8 ans. Ron aimait sa façon abrupte de laisser de côté son travail pour se consacrer entièrement à sa famille. Elle arrivait parfaitement à séparer ses deux pans de sa vie, pourtant tous deux très prenants. Lui n'avait pas cette chance. Les samedis soirs étaient parfois compliqués. Le brouhaha continu régnant dans le magasin la journée lui battait encore les tempes le soir quand il rentrait. Il usait alors de toute sa patience pour supporter l'expression souvent bruyante de Rose et Hugo. Il adorait ses enfants, mais dans ces moments-là, il les préférait encore plus endormis et serein. Quel parent n'avait pas ce genre de pensée un jour ?

\- Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ? Demanda finalement Hermione.

Cette question devait la tarauder depuis son retour dans le maison, en le voyant s'activer à autre chose qu'à la lecture des lettres. Après réflexion, Ron fit le choix de ne pas répondre directement.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes grands-parents... Tu les as connu ?

Il la sentit se tendre sous ses mains. Elle demanda brusquement :

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Quel est le rapport avec ma mère et ce Liam ?

\- Je vais y venir, répondit Ron doucement. Répond-moi déjà s'il te plaît...

Hermione soupira. Son regard s'égara dans les flammes de l'âtre. Ron l'imagina replongée dans ses souvenirs plusieurs années auparavant. Finalement, elle murmura :

\- Mes grands-parents maternels oui, quand j'étais enfant, bien avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard. Du côté de mon père, ils sont décédés quand lui-même était encore adolescent.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec tes grands-parents maternels ?

\- A vrai dire, je l'ignore. Mes parents se sont brouillés avec eux... Je devais avoir 7-8 ans à peu près. Ce fut assez terrible. Je me souviens de ma mère malheureuse durant ce qui m'a paru une éternité. Puis après, ça a été fini. Je ne les ai jamais revu depuis.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « c'est comme ça, c'est la vie ». Ron ne connaissait pas la Hermione fataliste, celle qui baissait les bras à la moindre difficulté. Peut-être s'était-elle simplement habituée à ce que ces gens ne fassent plus partis de son paysage familial. Après tout, les disputes de famille étaient monnaie courante. Il eut une pensée pour Percy, qui avait déserté le cercle familial au profit d'une mauvaise cause. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, il était revenu sur ses pas. Mais parfois, ça n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont disputés ?

Hermione secoua la tête, de dénégation.

\- Non absolument pas, j'ai été écartée enfant, tout comme ma mère m'a envoyé baladé lorsque je lui ai reposé la question plus tard. Je n'ai pas insisté. Je culpabilisais déjà assez de ne pas leur accorder assez de temps, inutile d'en perdre avec des sujets sensibles.

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que sont devenus tes grands-parents ?

Il eut un silence. Hermione dégagea ses mains des siennes pour les présenter de nouveau devant l'âtre. Elle semblait partagée. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de se raviser. Ron respecta son temps de réflexion , il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Malgré lui, il avait réveillé un pan de sa vie qui ne lui était pas agréable.

\- Tu promets de ne pas me juger ? Demanda-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bien sur que non...

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- Ils ne font plus partis de ma vie depuis une trentaine d'années... Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore vivants, et si c'est le cas, ils sont vieux et peut-être un peu gaga. Je pense que c'est inconcevable pour toi... toi qui un sens familial très développé. Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. J'ai malgré moi tourné le dos à une partie de ma famille lorsque j'ai été admise à Poudlard. A ce moment-là, mes grands-parents n'existaient déjà plus pour nous. Alors à quoi ça me servirait maintenant de savoir ce qu'il advient de leur vie ? Eux-même ne se sont pas visiblement battus pour me voir...

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ils entendirent les enfants crier dans le jardin. Des cris d'amusement. Vu comme Rose et Hugo s'excitaient dehors, ils feraient certainement une petite sieste durant l'après-midi.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire le rapport avec les lettres ?

\- Il y a un détail que j'ai remarqué pendant ma lecture... Liam Picott travaillait pour ton grand-père, ce qui est assez étonnant en soi, car comme toi, je le soupçonne d'être un sorcier. Comment a-t-il pu être en contact avec tes grands-parents ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- C'est une excellente question effectivement... J'étais et je reste persuadée que je n'ai aucun ancêtre sorcier dans ma famille.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas impossible qu'un sorcier s'intègre dans une famille moldue, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle émit un petit rire, qui sonna très sarcastique aux oreilles de Ron.

\- Les sorciers né-moldus peuvent très bien rejoindre la communauté sorcière, et encore pas selon certains même si les mentalités évoluent mais la réciproque ne pouvait pas être vraie à cette époque. J'ai dû éplucher toutes les lois et les affaires sur la cohabitation moldus/sorciers durant mes études et ma courte carrière, je t'assure que certaines t'hérisseraient durement le poil. Pense à la réaction de la famille Black lorsque Andromeda a épousé Ted Tonks, un pur moldu...

\- Ce n'est pas comparable Hermione, tenta Ron d'une voix douce. Là, tu parles d'une famille d'extrémistes... Fort heureusement, tout le monde n'est pas ainsi.

Hermione haussa les épaules, nullement convaincue. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Elle lâcha d'une voix étonnement neutre :

\- J'envie ton idéalisme, vraiment, même si je reste persuadée qu'un gros bout de chemin reste à faire pour pas mal de gens. Bref, revenons-en à ma famille. Je pense que mes parents m'en auraient parlé à la réception de ma lettre pour Poudlard si j'avais eu un ancêtre sorcier. Ils avaient l'air réellement étonné de ma nature.

\- Même ta maman ? Si nos soupçons sont fondés, c'était une très bonne comédienne...

Ron soupira, se disant trop tard qu'en plus d'être idéaliste, il était maladroit.

\- Ma chérie, je suis désolé, je ne la juge pas je t'assure, du moins j'essaie...

\- En fait, tu as sans doute raison. J'avais 11 ans et je ne me doutais pas du tout que ma mère avait essayé, malgré elle, de détruire notre famille. Elle a réussi à cacher une liaison aux yeux de tous donc bon, cela n'a pas dû être compliqué pour elle de feindre la surprise.

\- Je me répète, mais je suis désolé...

Ron glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Elle tremblait, probablement pas de froid. Les joues rougies, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était réchauffée.

\- Hermione, tu as le droit d'être triste, en colère et même carrément furieuse. Pour autant, tu aimeras encore ta mère et elle te manquera tout autant.

\- Je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens... J'ai l'impression d'être abattue parce que je n'aurais jamais de réponses... Les seuls qui peuvent m'aider sont mon grand-père, dont je n'ai aucune nouvelles et Liam Picott, évaporé dans la nature depuis des années. Je peux chercher dans les connaissances de mes parents, mais auprès de qui ma mère aurait pu confier avoir eu une relation extra-conjugale ? C'est comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Expression moldue probablement, songea Ron, traduisant la situation difficile et inextricable. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça, il eut soudainement une idée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas chercher dans les registres de naissance des sorciers, je sais que nous sommes normalement tous référencés.

Hermione se redressa brusquement.

\- Cela ne concerne pas que les Sangs Purs ?

\- Nous avons bien déclarés Rose et Hugo à la naissance, et s'ils sont bien sortis de ton ventre, je ne suis pas certains qu'ils soient des Sangs Purs...

\- Ah ah très drôle !

\- Je trouve aussi... Bref tu en penses quoi ?

Hermione marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Ça me paraît presque trop simple. Donc si nous retrouvons pas de Liam Picott dans les registres, ce qu'il n'est pas Sorcier ? Ou que ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Cette histoire serait vraiment tordue.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis quand existent les registres mais il doit probablement se trouver dedans.

\- En tout cas, reste le problème qu'ils ne sont certainement pas visibles pour le grand public...

Ron lui jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Bon sang Hermione, tu travailles au Ministère ! Madame s'est transformée en Bellatrix Lestrange pour pénétrer dans Gringotts, déjouer les Gobelins, atteindre un coffre fort ultra-protégé, carrément délivrer un dragon battu et fou furieux et elle a des scrupules à fouiller dans les registres de naissance gardés secret ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des petits poings frappèrent contre la porte-fenêtre du salon. Rose et Hugo, humides de la tête aux pieds, demandaient à rentrer pour se réchauffer. Ron leur fit signe d'entrer. Il les réceptionna à temps, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent complètement dans le salon et ne mettent de la neige de partout.

\- Vous enlevez les bottes et les capes, hop vite devant la cheminée.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, sans doute heureux de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés. Ron retira le bonnet de la tête de Rose, avant qu'elle ne se cale devant l'âtre, les mains tendues raisonnablement vers les flammes. Les enfants connaissaient la limite autorisée d'approche de la cheminée. De manière générales, ils étaient plutôt disciplinés. Hugo ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, en sous-pull et chaussettes, les jambes à l'air. Ron sécha d'un coup de baguettes les vêtements, avant de les porter dans la corbeille de linge sale, à la salle de bains.

\- Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais chercher des vêtements propres.

\- Où est maman ? Demanda Hugo, en se dandinant devant la cheminée.

\- Dans la cuisine mon chéri, répondit une voix féminine. Je vous prépare un bon casse-croûte.

\- Des hamburgers ?

Ron secoua la tête en entendant l'exclamation de sa fille. Elle adorait ce genre de sandwich depuis que la famille avait mis les pieds dans un fast-food moldu quelques mois plus tôt, à la demande d'Hermione. Elle voulait que ses enfants goûtent au moins une fois à ce genre d'alimentation. En tant que bon mari, il n'avait pas osé protester. Il estimait que le monde Sorcier regorgeait suffisamment de cochonneries, dont il raffolait, pour rajouter ceux d'un autre univers. Mais pourquoi pas. Depuis, les enfants en réclamaient de temps en temps.

\- Presque...

Tout en dénichant deux pyjamas chauds, il ricana. La cuisine n'était pas le fort d'Hermione. Parfois, il regrettait la nourriture généreuse de sa mère.

\- Vous allez enfiler ça, nous sommes dimanche, tout est permis..., dit-il quelques instants plus tard, en tendant les pyjamas à Rose et Hugo.

Ce fut réellement dimanche, pour de vrai, souligna la fillette. Ils eurent droit de manger des tartines, avec des fromage entre-autre, assis autour de la table basse du salon. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire, le front enfin déridé. Elle lança le concours de la plus belle grimace et Ron fut désigné juge. Le repas se termina dans un drôle de capharnaüm, Peu après, Rose et Hugo s'installèrent dans le canapé, repus et somnolents. Ron leur raconta une énième aventure qu'ils avaient vécu à Poudlard (ils les adoraient!) et ils finirent par s'endormir.

\- Je vais me poser un peu dans la chambre, tu viens avec moi ?

Hermione venait de finir de ranger les restes du repas. Elle se cala derrière lui, encore assis dans le canapé, et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules. Il se détendit.

\- J'aimerais bien mais Georges m'a demandé de faire un peu de comptabilité... Faut vraiment que je m'y mette si dans quelques temps, je récupère les commandes de l'autre magasin.

\- Tant pis pour toi... mais je comprends, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il frissonna agréablement.

\- Vous êtes cruelle Miss Granger, promis je saurais me rattraper...

Elle émit un petit rire, avant de s'éloigner. En chemin, Hermione attrapa le carton, contenant les quelques carnets qu'elle avait ramené du garde-meuble de ses parents. Les feuilleter, comme lui avait conseillé Harry, pourrait peut-être lui apporter quelque chose. Elle s'installa dans leur lit, un coussin calé dans son dos. Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione reconnut quelques noms, des gens qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu lors de dîners organisés dans la maison familiale. Le plus difficile restait à savoir si ces mêmes personnes connaissaient Eileen avant sa naissance. A part y aller au bluff et tenter de les joindre, la tâche s'avérerait fastidieuse. Des rendez-vous, des annotations défilèrent sous ses yeux pendant plus d'une heure. Hermione nota quelques noms, pour se rassurer, pour avoir l'impression d'agir. Sa mère gardait tout... Une panoplie d'agendas passa entre ses doigts. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur l'année de sa naissance et la précédente. Après une première lecture, rien ne vint la titiller. Hermione les mit tout de même de côté, elle se promit de les relire prochainement. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués et repoussa les carnets dans un coin du lit. Un jour, elle irait consulter un spécialiste. Un jour. En attendant, Hermione les ferma pour se reposer un peu.

_Mardi 18 décembre _

\- Hermione !

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna. Kingsley marchait dans sa direction, calme, comme à son habitude. Ils se trouvaient dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, noyés au milieu de centaines de Sorciers venus travailler ou demander un service.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle, se retenant de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ils avaient tout deux suffisamment collaborés pendant la Guerre, pour être familiers. Lui pouvait se permettre de l'intercepter par son prénom, du fait de son statut, mais devant public, Hermione respectait le protocole. Elle songerait probablement à cette mascarade au prochain repas chez Molly et Arthur, où Monsieur le Ministre était régulièrement convié.

Kingsley sourit.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour le succès de la présentation du rapport sur les obsolètes lois sorcières...Beau travail, une fois de plus. Vous m'accompagnez dans mon bureau ?

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Un souci ?

\- Non aucun, une nouvelle mission à vous confier, répondit-il en l'entraînant vers les ascenseurs.

\- Oh, d'accord...

Être accompagnée du Ministre de la Magie avait certains avantages. Trop peu de Sorciers osèrent monter dans l'ascenseur avec eux, ce qui leur laissèrent le loisir de ne pas étouffer dans un endroit qu'Hermione jugeait trop exigu. Pourtant Kingsley était réputé pour être une personne abordable, un Ministre proche de ses citoyens.

Une nouvelle mission ? Hermione songea à la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait déjà mis de côté pour s'occuper du rapport sur les lois Sang Pur. Normalement, ce genre de mission ne faisait pas partis de ses attributions. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, ses excellents résultats d'ASPIC en poche et son intégration au Ministère, elle travaillait principalement sur les droits des Créatures Magiques. Elle avait tenu particulièrement à apporter sa contribution dans ce domaine, étant sensible à leur sort depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Kingsley lui avait demandé personnellement de travailler sur ce rapport, elle n'avait pu refuser.

\- Assied-toi, l'invita Kingsley, quelques instants plus tard, quand la porte du bureau fut refermée sur eux.

Le tutoiement revint naturellement. Elle s'exécuta et s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir, plutôt confortable. Elle déposa sa serviette à ses pieds. Il s'installa face à elle, dans une attitude très décontractée. Le cabinet de Monsieur le Ministre marquait les esprits par sa simplicité. Un grand bureau en bois foncé, entouré de trois fauteuils, trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Un pan de mur se cachait derrière une grande bibliothèque, débordante de grimoires, tandis que plusieurs étagères, pleines de dossiers, occupaient celui derrière le fauteuil de Kingsley. Pas de fioritures, pas de décorations. Seul un tableau représentant un vieux monsieur et permettant le lien avec le Premier Ministre moldu, habillait un coin de mur. Ce bureau ne représentait qu'un lieu de travail, aucune affaire personnelle ne venait troubler cette ambiance.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, commença-t-il. Plusieurs personnes, haut placées, ont été favorablement impressionnées par ta prestation de vendredi dernier, et ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu restes dans le département des Créatures Magiques, alors qu'une autre carrière semble t'être promise. Ce n'est pas ma pensée, reprit Kingsley en voyant son expression contrariée. Je transmets juste.

\- C'était mon choix et je me félicite de l'avoir fait. Il me semble, sans me vanter, que leur situation a quelque peu changé depuis que j'ai intégré ce département.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, tu es un atout formidable. Simplement... Archie Temple souhaite que tu intègres le département d'Application des Lois Magiques. Ceci ressemble fortement à une promotion Hermione, prends-le comme tel.

Une promotion ? Au sein du département d'Application des Lois Magiques ? Hermione le savait de réputation prestigieuse, comme celui des Mystères. Il jouait un rôle primordiale dans le maintien de l'ordre et la sécurité dans le monde Sorcier, en grande collaboration avec les Aurors.

\- J'ignorais qu'un poste était à pourvoir, murmura-t-elle finalement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Archie Temple a pour habitude de nommer ses membres dans un cercle très restreint. Pourquoi moi ? Celle qui ne travaille qu'au Département de la Régulation Créatures Magiques...

\- Voyons Hermione... Tu es cette femme-là et bien plus que ça. Je ne vais pas te faire ta biographie... A ton arrivée au Ministère, plusieurs personnes se sont battues pour que tu intègres leur département. A la surprise générale, tu as été à contre-courant de la pensée générale. Je ne dénigre pas ton département, je t'ai permis de le développer, mais tu es là où personne ne t'attendait.

Hermione garda le silence. Après que Harry ait intégré le rang des Aurors à l'âge de 17 ans, la population s'attendait à quelque chose de fabuleux aussi de la part d'Hermione et de Ron, les deux autres héros de Guerre (du moins deux grands parmi tant d'autres). Mais Ron avait choisi de collaborer avec son frère, en souvenir de Fred, et Hermione avait simplement décidé de passer ses ASPICS avant d'intégrer le Ministère. Effectivement, son choix de département, peu commun, en avait surpris plus d'un mais elle s'en moquait. Elle agissait selon ses convictions et Hermione n'en éprouvait aucuns regrets.

Constatant que son silence s'éternisait, Kingsley la relança.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Là je suis prise au dépourvu. J'ai encore un tas de dossiers à gérer dans mon bureau, je n'ai pas envie de tout abandonner pour le caprice d'un homme.

Le Ministre éclata de rire. Il se cala au fond de son fauteuil, les épaules secouées de spasmes.

\- Par Merlin, tu arrives encore à me surprendre... Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as un délai de réflexion. Aucun poste n'est à pourvoir, il existera si tu l'acceptes, sinon tant pis.

Un poste juste pour elle. Cela était tout bonnement incroyable. Archie Temple se trouvait dans l'assistance lors de la présentation de son rapport, assis au deuxième rang. Il faisait parti de ses petites familles de Sang Pur, existante, mais non pré-dominante dans la hiérarchie Sorcière. Un homme à convaincre tout en douceur et Hermione avait réussi. Malgré tout, elle se sentait flattée par son intérêt, même si la demande pressente de cet homme la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, en parler avec mon mari. J'aurais aimé que Mr Temple vienne me voir en personne. Si Monsieur le Ministre arrive à m'accorder un peu de temps, j'imagine que c'est le cas aussi pour cet homme.

\- Il le souhaitait, répondit Kingsley. Il a même pris le temps de rédiger un contrat en bonne et due forme. J'ai simplement pensé, prétentieusement, qu'entre lui et moi, j'étais le mieux placé pour aborder ce sujet avec toi.

Kingsley marquait un point. Comment aurait-elle réagi si Archie Temple l'avait convoqué dans son bureau ? Certainement pas un bon signe, surtout quelques jours après la remise du rapport sur les lois sorcières obsolètes.

\- Si je peux me permettre, reprit-il. C'est une magnifique opportunité. Je te sais attachée à ton département mais vu le travail que tu y as accompli, tu trouveras facilement quelqu'un qui reprendra le flambeau dans ta ligne de conduite et de rigueur. Réfléchis bien.

Cela signifiait clairement que l'entretien était terminé. De toute façon, Hermione n'avait rien à ajouter, encore un peu étonnée de cette proposition. Elle attrapa son porte-documents et sortit du bureau après un dernier signe de tête envers Kingsley.

\- Bonjour Cora, je suis désolée pour mon retard, s'exclama-t-elle, quelques minutes plus tard en pénétrant dans son propre bureau. J'ai été retenue avec le Ministre.

Elle déposa sa cape et son écharpe sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, se tournant ensuite vers la jeune secrétaire, qui la salua avec un sourire.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, je pensais me pencher sur le cas Jacob Rhys et de son elfe Poppy. Tu sais s'il est toujours opposé à ce qu'elle s'unisse avec Murphy, l'elfe des Callum ?

En posant sa question, elle pensa qu'elle exerçait un drôle de métier. Statuer sur les droits des Créatures Magiques passait aussi par ce genre de médiation, où deux familles se battaient pour ou contre l'union de deux elfes de maison amoureux, désireux de fonder une famille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle traitait ce genre de dossier, qui avait amené à l'élaboration de quelques lois mineures aux yeux des Sorciers, mais tellement importantes pour elle.

\- Aux dernière nouvelles oui, répondit Cora en se levant pour aller récupérer le-dit dossier dans la pile des non-traités. Comme vous étiez bien occupée avec la rédaction de votre rapport, je me suis permise de faire le point sur les lois les concernant, ainsi que sur les arguments pouvant être énoncés auprès de Mr Rhys. Pour résumer, il n'a légalement pas le droit de s'y opposer. Les deux êtres sont consentants, en pleine possession de leur esprit et de leurs moyens. Par contre, Poppy appartient à Mr Rhys, ce qui le rend tuteur et donc décisionnaire dans ses choix. Les lois sont encore nébuleuses sur cette notion d'appartenance. Je sais, que par le passé, vous avez essayé d'introduire le concept de signature de contrat entre le sorcier et un elfe de maison en cas d'embauche, si je peux me permettre d'utiliser ce terme, mais votre dossier n'a pas été traité en priorité. C'est peut-être l'occasion de le remettre sur le tapis, quitte à déplaire à certains. Ce qui, je crois, est le cadet de vos soucis...

Cora s'interrompit, un peu essoufflée et surtout les joues très roses. Hermione ne sut que répondre, car très impressionnée. Depuis le début, elle ne regrettait pas l'arrivée de Cora dans son quotidien professionnel. Ce jour, encore moins.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je suis sûrement allée trop loin. Je ne porte pas de jugement sur votre travail, loin de là... J'ai simplement voulu...

\- Stop Cora, tu as tout à fait raison. Je m'en moque d'étaler le linge sale de la population sorcière, surtout si cela aboutit à un résultat concret.

\- D'accord... qu'est-ce que vous proposez du coup ?

\- Je vais jeter un œil au travail que tu as déjà fait et je te propose de ré-actualiser mon dossier sur les contrats. Ça te convient ?

Cora sembla encore plus gênée.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une simple assistante, je ne peux pas me permettre de remettre en cause...

\- Crois-moi, tu es bien plus que ça. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Maintenant, au travail !

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui tendit le dossier Poppy/Murphy, avant d'envoyer une note volante aux archives, afin que l'ancien rapport d'Hermione puisse leur revenir rapidement.

En s'installant derrière son bureau, Hermione espérait pouvoir oublier momentanément la proposition de Kingsley, tout comme son envie de jeter un regard dans le Registres de naissance des Sorciers. Sur ce dernier point, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas en faire une primauté. Ron, ses enfants, son travail constituaient ses seules priorités, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Alors autant se noyer dans le travail pendant ses heures de présence au Ministère.

Enfin, Hermione s'était promis de s'occuper des cadeaux de Noël des enfants pendant les pauses déjeuners. A une semaine du passage du Père en costume rouge, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de repousser l'échéance. Rose et Hugo avaient déposés leur lettre au Père Noël sous le sapin, après l'avoir décoré le dimanche d'avant. C'était une coutume Moldue, qu'Hermione avait tenu à leur transmettre. Depuis deux ans, ses enfants prenaient plaisir à écrire ou dessiner les jouets qu'ils désiraient avoir ce jour-là. En glissant leur lettre dans ses affaires, elle leur avait promis de l'envoyer rapidement. Elle les avait ouverte la veille, pendant sa pause, et avait été rassurée par les demandes simples de Rose et Hugo. Avec Ron, ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord pour leur offrir un chat. Ils avaient adoré la présence de Pattenrond, décédé quelques mois auparavant. Ron avait tant bien que mal caché son soulagement, la bestiole le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Du coup, pour ce nouveau membre dans la famille, Ron préférait se rendre lui-même à la ménagerie magique pour le choisir. Hermione s'occuperait du reste des cadeaux. Ceux de la famille et des amis étaient déjà emballés dans le grenier, à l'abri des regards.

La voix de Cora la tira de ses pensées. De nouveau installée derrière son bureau, elle tenait entre ses doigts un parchemin déplié.

\- Les archives ont déjà répondu, nous aurons notre dossier en fin de matinée. C'est stupide de ne pas pouvoir les garder ici...

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Le Ministère souhaitait avoir un regard sur tout et du coup conservait tout dans ses entrailles. Chaque département possédait ses propres archives. Hermione se doutait que le sien ne devait pas être bien riche. Peut-être un peu plus depuis les quelques années où elle travaillait dedans. Sans prétention, elle estimait avoir un peu secoué le léthargisme qui régnait depuis un certain temps, au grand dam de ses collègues, qui se demandaient peut-être encore parfois ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter un tel département. Au début, cela ne l'avait pas gênée de travailler en solo, elle était plus efficace. Depuis, Hermione avait été officiellement nommée comme étant leur supérieure et elle les avait chapeauté autrement. Bien que finalement, à ce jour, chacun travaillait indépendamment et cela tournait bien.

_Vendredi 21 décembre_

Trois cadeaux chacun. Sa femme s'était montrée raisonnable, bien que la liste de cadeaux de Rose et Hugo l'eut été aussi. Au fil des années, Ron était devenu expert en emballage, quelques coups de baguette magique et hop, un présent bien plié.

\- Bientôt Rose ne croira plus au Père Noël, soupira-t-il, en déposant le dernier cadeau sur la pile.

Sa fille grandissait tellement vite. Il se revit à la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, ce petit poupon emmailloté dans une épaisse couverture, qu'une guérisseuse venait de lui déposer dans les bras. Hermione, a ses côtés, semblait épuisée. Ses boucles brunes partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux tombaient de fatigue mais elle était heureuse. Après plus de deux ans d'attente, Rose les avait enfin rejoint. Les mois suivants seraient probablement un peu compliqués mais qu'importe, Rose était avec eux. Le voilà, sept ans plus tard, se demandant où étaient passées toutes ces années.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que ses petits camarades à l'école ne lui ait encore rien dit, reprit-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'appliquait minutieusement à emballer les animaux miniatures demandés par Hugo, peut-être trop minutieusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la soirée, à part pour dire bonne nuit aux enfants.

\- Kingsley m'a proposé un poste. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, Archie Temple souhaite que j'intègre son département et il est passé par le biais de Kingsley.

\- Archie Temple du département d'Application des Lois Magiques ? Demanda Ron, incrédule. Mais Hermione, c'est juste fantastique, il a une sacrée réputation.

Il comprenait à moitié la réaction mesurée de sa femme. Elle adorait son poste, être dans l'ombre des grands ne la gênait aucunement. Ainsi, elle estimait pouvoir travailler sans pression et sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Intégrer le département d'Archie Temple demanderait une autre discipline, dont Hermione se plierait difficilement.

\- J'ai conscience que c'est une bonne opportunité, surtout que ce poste serait créé pour moi. J'aurais juste l'impression d'abandonner les créatures magiques, celles pour lesquelles je me bats depuis des années.

\- Oh... ma chérie... pose-moi ce dragon qui fait presque flipper et viens vers moi.

Elle s'exécuta et vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle lui sembla fragile tout à coup. Tout comme la fois, où ils étaient rentrés de la maternité, un paquet en plus dans leur valise. Devant le berceau de Rose, Hermione avait douté, comme n'importe quel autre parent. Elle s'était presque effondrée. Ron avait aussi retrouvé cette même fragilité à la mort de ses parents. Dans ces instants-là, les barrières tombaient momentanément. Sa carapace de femme forte et indépendante craquelait sous le trop plein d'émotions.

\- Tu ne vas pas les abandonner, juste les confier à une personne tout aussi compétente que toi pour défendre leurs intérêts, dit-il doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Justement c'est le problème, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas à qui je peux les confier.

Ron tiqua.

\- Quand a-t-il proposé ce poste ?

\- Mardi dernier... Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler tout de suite mais j'avais besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Temple a tellement été impressionné par la présentation de mon rapport sur les lois concernant les Sangs Purs qu'il trouve ça dommage que je ne sois pas mieux placée.

\- Tu connais mon point de vue sur la question... tu es passionnée par ton travail mais ton intelligence et ta clairvoyance méritent probablement mieux. Enfin, le mot mérite n'est pas adapté, mais tu comprends le concept hein...

\- Alors tu penses que je devrais accepter ?

\- Je ne pense rien du tout à part que c'est à toi de décider surtout. En plus, avec un poste pareil, le registre des nés-Sorciers ne sera peut-être plus un mystère pour toi, ajouta Ron, d'une voix innocente.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête.

\- Ronald Weasley, nous nous battons au quotidien pour abolir ce genre de corruption et d'abus !

\- Bah du fond d'une boutique de farces et attrapes, j'ai pas bien l'impression de participer à l'effort collectif, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais simplement dire que ça sera plus simple pour toi d'avoir accès à ces registres si jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ce poste pour cette unique raison... pas avec toutes les responsabilités qui m'attendraient. Ça ne pèse pas bien lourd dans la balance.

\- Certes... Tu me promets de quand même y réfléchir ?

Elle soupira.

\- Oui, quand j'aurais trouvé une solution à mon problème... Je peux éventuellement demander à Kingsley de procéder à un recrutement... Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais quoique soit !

Ron leva les mains comme pour dire « je n'ai absolument rien dit mais je n'en pense pas moins ». Il espérait qu'elle saisirait cette occasion en or. Elle méritait tellement que son travail soit enfin reconnu. Elle était Hermione Granger Weasley, une héroïne de guerre, qui avait déjà tant fait pour que le monde tourne un peu plus rond mais dont personne encore ne connaissait encore la véritable valeur. Elle prônait la justice et l'égalité, quel meilleur département que l'Application des Lois Magiques pour se révéler au grand jour ? Hermione n'aimait pas être sur le devant de la scène, même si ces travaux gagnaient à être davantage connus.

\- Je vais finir d'emballer les figurines d'Hugo, reprit-elle finalement en se levant. Quand je pense que tout ça va être déchirer en trois secondes à peine...

\- En même temps, tu n'étais pas obligée d'y passer autant de temps, la railla-t-il. Heureusement que j'ai été plus efficace que toi, mardi on y était encore...

A l'expression de son visage, Hermione s'était difficilement retenu de lui jeter un phénix miniature à la figure.

\- Va les cacher au lieu de te moquer. Sois créatif, ces enfants sont de vrais curieux...

Sans répondre, il obéit. Avant de quitter la pièce, les bras chargés de paquets, Ron jeta un dernier regard à son épouse. Elle s'était replongée dans ses pensées, ses doigts exécutant la tâche, pourtant pas si minutieuse, d'emballer une figurine. Peut-être que sa capacité à absorber sans dommages les événements montrait ses limites. Elle montrait rarement ses failles, par crainte de quelque chose... mais de quoi finalement ? Il l'abandonna ainsi. Elle savait qu'il la soutenait quelque soit ses décisions. Pour l'instant Hermione ne lui demanderait pas plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

**Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Après de nombreux mois d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Extrait de l'échange entre Eileen Granger et Liam Picott _

_Eileen, _

_Pourquoi ne réponds-tu plus à mes lettres ? Je t'en ai écrit deux depuis notre dernière rencontre et je suis certain que tu les as reçu. Même si ton mari les avait lu, tu te serais manifestée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? T'ai-je froissé involontairement ? Je me doute que tu mènes un véritable combat au quotidien, partagée entre notre correspondance (peut-être même plus) et ton amour pour ton mari. Qu'advient-il de nous ? Le baiser que nous avons échangé ne représente-t-il rien pour toi ? Je crois que que je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire. Tout comme je m'étais promis de ne pas m'immiscer dans ton couple. J'ai été fou de joie lorsque tu as accepté une première rencontre dans ce café, même si je me doutais fortement que tu demanderais simplement que nous soyons amis. Tellement compréhensif même si cela m'aurait fait du mal. Finalement, tu n'en as rien fait, très exquise dans ta petite robe jaune. Tu as même sollicité un nouveau rendez-vous... Alors pourquoi ne plus me répondre ? Je me languis de te lire, de te voir...Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles, même si c'est pour me dire que tu souhaites tout arrêter, que c'est une pure folie et que cela n'a aucun sens. […]_

Lundi 24 décembre

Hermione décida d'emmener un thermos de café au travail. S'étant endormie très tard, elle ne s'était pas étonnée d'avoir échappé à la sonnerie de son réveil. Après une douche rapide et un sommaire maquillage, elle était descendu dans la cuisine où son fabuleux mari lui avait déjà préparé un grand bol de café et du porridge.

\- Merci Ron, tu me sauves ma journée, dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Il reste un peu de café ? Que je puisse en amener un peu au Ministère... Je vais craquer avant midi sinon.

\- Oui, tu devrais avoir une bonne réserve. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de remuer.

Hermione prit une cuillère de porridge avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi... Quelque chose m'a chiffonné dans un des carnet de ma mère... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué à la première lecture mais là...

Elle le fit encore patienter pendant qu'elle buvait une longue gorgée de café. Le breuvage lui brûla la gorge mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Une autre cuillère de porridge l'apaisa un peu.

\- Quel suspense ma chérie !

\- Eileen a régulièrement rendez-vous, genre une fois par mois ou parfois une fois toutes les deux semaines avec une certaine Mary. Guère original tu vas me dire mais attends la suite.

Et la suite, Hermione l'avait cherché loin pour l'avoir et la comprendre. Cela lui avait demandé de relire quelques lettres, replongeant une fois de plus dans l'intimité de sa mère. Son cœur s'était une fois de plus serré à la lecture de tous ces mots d'amour et cette passion qui la liait à Liam. Avait-elle aimé autant son père ? Hermione n'en avait jamais douté en vivant avec ses parents au quotidien... avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard. S'était-elle imaginé des choses à travers ses yeux de petite fille naïve ? Probablement. Aucun enfant ne savait réellement ce qui se passait une fois que la porte de la chambre parentale se refermait le soir.

\- Au milieu du paquet de lettres qu'ils se sont échangés traînait une enveloppe vide, reprit-elle après avoir terminé son bol de café. Une enveloppe avec l'adresse de mes parents et dont l'envoyeur était une autre certaine Mary. J'ai comparé les écritures...Celle de Mary ressemble fortement à celle de Liam.

\- Tordu comme subterfuge... Tordu mais malin. C'est dingue cette imagination dont font preuve les gens quand il s'agit de tromper leur partenaire.

Hermione lui jeta un regard équivoque. Elle aimait Ron plus que tout, même quand il faisait preuve d'une maladresse incroyable sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il termina son jus de citrouille l'air de rien.

\- Je vais faire comme si cette phrase, traitant d'une généralité, ne concernait pas la vie amoureuse secrète de ma mère.

Le front de Ron prit une teinte cramoisie, révélant son embarras. Rose aussi se trahissait de cette manière. Entre le père et la fille, Hermione assistait parfois à de jolies spectacles de couleur.

\- J'avais promis que je ne porterais pas de jugement, marmonna-t-il penaud. J'avoue que ça me dépasse un peu, je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse agir ainsi mais ça m'appartient.

Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Hermione le savait incapable de mener une double vie, sans chaque jour trahir un peu plus son secret, par simple gaucherie. Elle se doutait que si un jour il devait la quitter pour une autre, cela se ferait avec perte et fracas, parce que la délicatesse n'était pas son fort. Enfin, elle ne préférait pas l'imaginer... Une sensation désagréable la traversa, rien qu'en pensant à cette éventualité. L'absence de Ron dans sa vie lui était insupportable.

\- On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve, répondit Hermione malgré elle.

\- Tu es rassurante dis-moi... Quoique tu pourrais me quitter pour toutes mes boulettes...

\- Idiot ! Non mais c'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce que se passe dans la tête des gens qui vont voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs ? Sont-ils malheureux ? Sont-ils à la recherche d'un peu de piment dans leur vie ? Un couple, ça se construit à deux. Je ne m'étais jamais trop posé la question avant que je découvre l'adultère de ma mère. Il se peut qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec mon père à ce moment-là et qu'elle a cherché son bonheur ailleurs, avant de se raviser. Peut-être que mon père aussi a sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, même involontaire. Elle avec vécu une passion avec ce Liam, éphémère finalement comme beaucoup de passion.

\- Hermione, tu as oublié le détail de l'identité de ton peut-être véritable père.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un détail. Mon père reste celui qui m'a élevé et a pris soin de moi. Quelque soit l'issue de cette histoire, c'est ce que j'en retiendrais.

La jeune femme avait longuement réfléchi la nuit dernière. Jack Granger avait forcément eu connaissance de la liaison entre sa femme et Liam, sinon les lettres n'auraient pas été gardées dans la maison familiale. D'ailleurs pourquoi les avoir conservées ? Elles leur rappelaient une épisode douloureux de leur histoire... Ou alors, était-ce un souhait de leur part de ne pas oublier que le mariage semblait parfois bien fragile et qu'il représentait un combat au quotidien finalement. Hermione ne pouvait qu'extrapoler à ce sujet, limite refaire l'histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Liam avait renvoyé toutes les lettres d'Eileen à son auteur. Lui, de son côté, avait décidé de tourner la page. Les avait-elle gardées aussi pour le lui montrer un jour ? Hermione en doutait fortement, Eileen avait eu maintes occasions les derniers temps de lui en parler. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

\- A quoi tu penses Hermione ?

La voix de Ron la surprit. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle tenait sa tasse de café en l'air, dans sa main droite, pendant que l'autre était figée dans son bol de porridge inachevé.

\- A la place de mon père au milieu de tout ça. Je suis persuadée qu'il a su lui pardonner, sinon il n'aurait pas permis que ces lettres restent sous son toit.

\- Tu ne peux que l'imaginer mais c'est une version tout à fait possible. Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais tu vas être en retard.

Hermione jeta un œil à l'horloge. Effectivement, l'heure tournait dangereusement. Elle termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner et courut dans la salle de bains. Heureusement pour eux, les enfants passaient le début des vacances chez Molly et Arthur, allégeant leur début de journée. Ils les avaient accompagné la veille, Rose et Hugo étant très excités à l'idée de décorer le Terrier. Ils préparaient la maison pour le traditionnel repas de Noël, en compagnie de Celestina Moldubec (oui oui elle était toujours vivante au grand dam des belles-filles respectives de Molly).

Avant de transplaner au Ministère quelques minutes plus tard, elle souhaita bon courage à Ron. Cette veille de fête représentait une grosse journée pour le magasin, il rentrerait content mais exténué.

L'atrium grouillait de lutins verts et rouges. Hermione devait reconnaître que les décorations de Noël étaient splendides. Elle passait chaque matin devant mais ne s'était guère encore attardé dessus. Des sapins immenses entouraient la fontaine centrale, dédiée à la dernière victoire contre Voldemort, ornée elle-même de guirlandes argentées. Des boules en verre géantes flottaient au-dessus de sa tête, garnies de petites étoiles aussi de couleur argent. Sous l'effet probable d'un sortilège, l'atrium semblait scintiller de toute part. Les lutins achevaient le folklore, dans lequel Kingsley avait certainement sa part de responsabilités. Ils permettaient l'échange de missives, en complément des parchemins volants. Cela lui rappela les vilains petits bonhommes que Dumbledore avaient embauché lors de la Saint-Valentin pendant leur 2ème année. Hermione eut un sourire en pensant au poème que Ginny avait écrit à Harry pour l'occasion.

Alors qu'elle patientait devant les ascenseurs dorés, en compagnie de quelques employés du Ministère et d'un certain nombre de lutins, Hermione vit le Ministre traverser le hall d'un pas vif. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis sa proposition de poste, volontairement. Son temps de réflexion ne s'était pas encore achevé. Elle peaufinait les conditions qu'elle émettrait pour accéder à ce poste.

Quand elle monta dans l'ascenseur, il l'aperçut enfin. Même de loin, elle le vit sourire. Le genre de sourire qui signifiait « je sais que tu m'évites mais tu ne pourras pas le faire éternellement ». Hermione répondit par un hochement de tête, l'avisant qu'elle avait compris le message. Les grilles se refermèrent sur cet étrange échange.

Le service était calme, comme une veille de fête. Beaucoup de personnes avaient pris leur journée, dont une partie de l'équipe qui travaillait à cet étage. Le sort des créatures magiques pouvaient attendre. Hermione ne l'envisageait pas ainsi. Peut-être parce que Ron travaillait aussi, avec l'impossibilité de poser un quelconque repos et que leurs enfants démarraient les vacances scolaires dans la famille.

Elle retrouva Cora, fidèle à son poste, une expression avenante sur son visage en prime. La jeune femme griffonnait des notes sur un parchemin déjà bien raturé. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle planchait sur la ré-actualisation de son rapport sur les contrats d'embauche entre sorcier et elfes de maison, tout en peaufinant en parallèle le dossier Poppy/Murphy sur lequel Hermione lui avait suggéré des modifications. Elle souhaitait lui laisser libre court à son talent de médiatrice, tout en la chapeautant. Elles rencontraient toutes deux les parties adverses la semaine suivante et elle voulait proposer à Cora de jouer le rôle de médiateur. Hermione se promit qu'après cette affaire, elle donnerait sa réponse à Kingsley.

\- Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ensemble ? Lui suggéra Hermione, quelques heures plus tard.

Cora leva les yeux de ses notes, surprise. « Oui pourquoi pas, voulez-vous que j'aille chercher de quoi grignoter ici ? »

\- Non non, nous allons prendre l'air, c'est bien trop calme dans le coin.

Pré-au-Lard les accueillirent dans une effervescence propre à un jour de vacance, veille de Noël. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Une petite poudre blanche recouvrait les toits des maisons, lui donnant l'impression d'un décor de boule à neige que l'on secoue à volonté. Cora et elle sortirent de la zone de transplanage, proche de la Cabane Hurlante, de plus en plus délabrée et dont le surnom persistait malgré un silence ténu depuis des années. La maisonnette croulait sous le poids de la neige. Plus une onde magique n'émergeait de l'endroit. Cependant, personne ne semblait résolu à la détruire. Elle faisait partie du décor, tout en participant aux légende du coin.

En déambulant dans l'allée, Hermione aperçu quelques élèves de Poudlard, reconnaissables à leur capes et écharpes à l'effigie des différentes maisons. De son temps, les sorties s'effectuaient hors périodes scolaires. Minerva McGonagall avait dû lâché un peu de lest.

\- J'avoue que ça me manque de ne plus y aller, souffla Cora, d'une petite voix. Elle désigna la devanture d'une petite boutique qui vendait des babioles de tout genre. Mon copain et moi avons échangé notre premier baiser ici... Mais je suppose que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas hein, reprit-elle en rougissant.

Cora affichait une petite vingtaine tout en fraîcheur. Une vie amoureuse épanouie et un avenir professionnel devant elle, Hermione l'aurait presque enviée. A son âge aussi, elle était heureuse avec Ron mais ils bâtissaient leur avenir sur des ruines, où tout était à reconstruire. Se souvenait-elle avoir été insouciante un jour ? Très tôt, Harry les avait entraîné dans des aventures qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé affronter. Elle ne regrettait rien bien sûr mais parfois elle pensait qu'un pan de sa vie ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. Revenir en arrière, modifier le point de départ de leur vie commune, celui où elle s'était moqué du sort raté de Ron dans le Poudlard Express durant leur tout premier trajet, ne changerait rien. Hermione faisait parti de ces personnes qui croyaient au destin. Quelque soit le chemin qu'elle aurait emprunté, différent de celui des toilettes des filles dans lesquels elle s'était enfermé pour pleurer avant l'arrivée inopinée d'un troll, le résultat aurait été le même, Hermione en était persuadée.

\- Bien sur que si, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, en resserrant sa cape autour de son cou. Un vent frais lui fouettait désagréablement le visage.

\- Édouard, écrit à la française, sa mère a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. J'adore quand il parle français, même si je ne comprends rien. J'aimerais beaucoup que nos enfants soient bilingues.

Hermione sourit « Je vois que vous avez des projets... Il fait quoi dans la vie ? ». Tout en parlant, elle l'entraîna devant Les Trois Balais. « Ça te dit de déjeuner ici ? »

Cora opina du chef. Elles entrèrent dans le pub, dont l'ambiance chaude et chaleureuse, les firent soupirer de bien-être. L'endroit, sans être bondé, accueillait déjà de nombreux sorciers, accompagnés de quelques enfants. Les vacances attiraient probablement plus de familles. Au milieu se trouvait une tablée exclusivement composée d'élèves de Poufsouffles, repérables au jaune moutard de leur écharpe. Ils s'esclaffaient autour d'un jeu de cartes. La jeune assistante désigna une table libre dans le fond. Hermione la suivit pendant qu'elle répondait à sa question.

\- Il prépare son diplôme de Guérisseur, c'est assez compliqué mais il devrait s'en sortir. Cora retira sa cape d'hiver, parsemée de petits flocons de neige et la suspendit au porte-manteau derrière leur table. « C'est un beau métier mais je n'aurais pas pu le faire, trop émotive »

Hermione prit place en face d'elle et frotta ses mains gelées. « Tout dépend la spécialité que tu choisis. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place à la fin de la guerre »

\- J'imagine que ça devait être terrible, murmura Cora. J'étais toute jeune mais je sentais bien que mes parents n'étaient pas sereins, ils travaillaient tous deux dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre, une jeune serveuse brune vint prendre leur commande. Madame Rosmerta se trouvait toujours derrière le comptoir. Avec à peine quelques rides et cheveux blancs supplémentaires, elle conservait tout son charme. Ron l'adorerait encore. La patronne avait arrêté son activé quelques mois après la bataille, honteuse et humiliée de s'être fait possédée par les sbires de Voldemort afin de dénoncer leur arrivée à Pré-au-lard. Elle était revenue plus forte que jamais et avait maintenu son affaire d'une main de fer.

Après avoir demandé deux plats du jour, Hermione détourna la conversation vers un autre sujet.

\- Alors Cora, est-ce que ton travail te plait ?

La serveuse brune revint pour couvrir leur table d'une nappe rouge, ornée de petites étoiles, et installer les couverts. La jeune femme sembla surprise par la question.

\- Est-ce une question piège ? Demanda-elle, un peu gênée.

Hermione tritura ses couverts, un peu nerveusement peut-être. « Non pas du tout, nous avons juste jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ça, je me dis que c'est peut-être le moment ». Une de conditions pour accepter le poste de Temple se jouait en parti à ce moment-là. Elle avait déjà un avis bien précis sur elle et souhaitait à présent avoir le sien.

Plus tard dans la soirée

Ils dormaient tous, leurs petits corps enchevêtrés dans d'épaisses couvertures. Hermione repéra sans mal la tignasse de ses deux enfants. Comme à chaque Noël, la ribambelle d'enfants avait veillé tard, excités par l'arrivée des cadeaux prévue durant la nuit. Roxane et Fred, les enfants de Georges et Angelina, dormaient à leur côté, ainsi que les trois petits Potter. L'ancienne chambre de Bill ne pouvait accueillir guère plus de monde. Les meubles avaient été retirés, au profit de plusieurs matelas posés à même le sol. Les enfants adoraient ce dortoir improvisé pour les vacances et l'occasion. En plus de la famille de Georges, seul Charlie avait pu se joindre à eux. Éternel célibataire, il n'avait pas le cruel loisir de choisir dans quelle famille il passerait le réveillon. Bill se trouvait dans la famille de Fleur en France, tout comme Percy et Audrey réveillonnaient du côté de la jeune femme. « Chacun leur tour », avait soupiré Molly un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle comprenait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regretter. Un deuxième Noël se préparait deux jours plus tard, avec le reste de la fratrie. Hermione et Ron n'y seraient pas présents, ils partaient quelques jours en vacances avec Rose et Hugo.

Hermione refermait la porte silencieusement, quand elle entendit les douze carillons de minuit résonner dans la maison. L'heure de la célébration de Celestina Moldubec approchait. Le repas venait à peine de s'achever sur la dégustation d'une délicieuse bûche au chocolat faite maison.

Elle retrouva Harry dans la cuisine. Il se servait un verre de vin, d'une bonne bouteille que Bill leur avait fait importé de France. Hermione connaissait la faiblesse de son ami pour le bon vin. Il en achetait régulièrement dans le Londres moldu, dans une petite boutique spécialisée. Il n'avait pas réussi à complètement convertir Ginny, toujours très fidèle à une bonne choppe de Bieraubeurre ou d'hydromel.

\- Nos têtes blondes sont sages ?

\- Ils dorment à poings fermés. Tu échappes à Celestina ?

\- J'avoue, répondit-il en riant. Je suis à court d'échappatoire à force... L'année prochaine, tu me laisseras la place pour aller voir les enfants.

Une voix désagréablement lascive s'éleva depuis le salon. Hermione secoua la tête. Depuis toutes ces années, elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'engouement de Molly pour cette affreuse chanteuse, mais pour rien au moment, elle ne changerait ce rituel. Très souvent, elle se retrouvait avec Harry, dans une autre pièce de la maison pour discuter, le temps que ce mauvais moment passe. Seuls eux se permettaient de le faire, Molly les excusaient aisément, les autres belles-filles Weasley n'osaient pas. Même Fleur jouait le jeu avec réticence, peut-être parce qu'elle le subissait qu'une année sur deux.

\- Je pensais que Teddy et Andromeda seraient avec nous, reprit-elle, en prenant place autour de la table encombrée de la cuisine.

Harry but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre « Elle souhaitait passer la soirée seule avec lui mais ils viennent déjeuner à la maison demain midi. J'aimerais bien l'avoir à la maison un peu, mais entre Poudlard et les séjours chez Andromeda, c'est un peu compliqué »

\- C'est compréhensible, c'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Pas sure qu'elle ait beaucoup de contacts avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry grimaça. « Teddy ne m'a jamais parlé du fils de Malefoy, ou alors il n'a pas osé. Il est de l'âge d'Albus et de Rose je crois »

Hermione apercevait de temps à autre Drago Malefoy au Ministère, elle ignorait cependant ce qu'il était devenu. Elle avait appris la naissance de son fils par voie de presse, tout comme son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass. Elle connaissait la famille Greengrass au travers de leurs multiples dons à Sainte Mangouste et à différentes associations depuis la fin de la Guerre. Essayait-elle de se racheter et montrer patte blanche ? Peut-être, comme l'avaient fait de nombreuses autres familles dont la conscience semblait soudainement leur peser.

\- Teddy est un enfant intelligent, il sait très bien ce qu'il en est de ta relation avec les Malefoy.

Harry répondit d'un ton presque nostalgique. « Je suis sûr qu'un petit sort ou un poing dans la figure de ma part lui manque – Il haussa les épaules – Et toi alors, tu as pris ta décision par rapport à la proposition de Temple ? », reprit-il avec un brusque changement de sujet.

Hermione le toisa. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit léviter un verre propre dans sa main, qu'elle tendit vers Harry.

\- Sers-moi un peu avant tu ne lui fasses sa fête.

Son ami s'exécuta. « Tu sais pourtant que Ron est incapable de tenir sa langue »

Elle but une gorgée de vin, le trouvant délicieux, très fin en bouche. Bien qu'elle devait reconnaître une ignorance presque totale dans ce domaine-là.

\- Je pense qu'elle en partie prise oui, dit-elle lentement. Il me reste encore quelques points à négocier.

\- C'est une opportunité qui ne se présente pas plusieurs fois dans une carrière, tu en as conscience ?

\- Ron a bien travaillé dis donc, rétorqua Hermione, avant qu'une nouvelle rasade de vin ne vienne titiller son palais.

Harry balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main. « Je connais Archie Temple, il est misogyne au possible et mène son département d'une main de fer mais c'est une homme juste, dont le seul souci est que la loi soit appliquée correctement. Les Aurors travaillaient souvent en collaboration avec son équipe et je t'assure que personne n'a jamais été déçu »

\- Misogyne dis-tu ? J'ai vraiment hâte...

\- Justement, le fait qu'il te veuille dans son département est une sacrée révolution, même si je ne te cache pas que ça ne sera pas tout rose tous les jours. Je ne suis pas à ta place Hermione, mais je t'en prie, saisis cette promotion.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, parfois rompu par des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Elle finit par murmurer. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ?

Harry prit place en face d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne cilla pas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, tu mérites d'avoir ton nom en haut de la fiche. Tu as fait pleins de belles choses depuis que Voldemort a été vaincu mais toujours dans l'ombre. Ron te souhaite une carrière trépignante, à la hauteur de ce qui fourmille dans ta tête. La défense des créatures magiques est ton chemin de croix depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps que tu passes à autre chose ? Et puis... - Il prit une nouvelle inspiration- Ron ne le dit pas mais je pense qu'il craint que tu t'effaces volontairement par respect pour lui.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Hermione comprenait très bien ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais agi dans ce sens, du moins pas consciemment. Elle avait surtout suivi la voie qu'elle souhaitait, selon ses convictions et les valeurs qu'elle défendait. L'égo de Ron en faisait-il parti ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Ron s'est toujours senti à l'écart, malgré nous. Toi de part ton intelligence et tes capacités exceptionnelles, moi par mon statut de survivant non désiré. Heureusement pour nous, il a mûri depuis et finalement, je crois qu'il est plutôt content de sa position. Il a juste peur que tu te sacrifies – Il fit un signe de guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant le dernier mot- pour épargner sa fierté. Si c'est le cas Hermione, il est passé au-dessus de ça. Il t'aime suffisamment pour ne plus être envieux.

\- Oui, tu as certainement raison. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas parler de ça avec moi ?

\- Il est parfois difficile de reconnaître certaines faiblesses, même passées.

Depuis quand son mari s'était-il apaisé à ce sujet ? A la fin de la Bataille, il avait fait le choix de travailler avec Georges, pour remplacer Fred et soutenir son frère. Ce que Hermione avait pris pour de la loyauté n'était-il pas finalement la voie qu'il devait suivre ? Ron n'avait jamais encore évoqué le souhait de travailler au Ministère ou ailleurs. Alors elle pensait que sa situation actuelle lui convenait. Qu'en était-il réellement ? Il suivait avec intérêt leur carrière avec Harry, s'y intéressant vraiment. Même s'il considérait sans doute que sa place auprès de son frère était moins prestigieuse, il n'en avait pas moins réussi. Bientôt, il prendrait la responsabilité du nouveau magasin, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait à leur niveau. Hermione ne souffrait pas d'un sentiment de supériorité, loin de là. Elle avait toujours respecté et aimé Ron tel qu'il était. Sans lui, leur jeunesse n'aurait pas eu la même saveur. Elle était heureuse que ce mal-être se soit enfin effacé.

\- Vous venez tous les deux ? Celestina a enfin fermé sa grande bouche...

Ron déboula dans la cuisine, la tenue un peu débraillée et les cheveux en bataille. Être bien propre sur lui n'avait jamais été son fort. Il disait souvent qu'il se refusait de se ressembler à son frère Percy, toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Il réussissait plutôt bien. Hermione souriait toujours en le voyant sortir de leur chambre les jours de fêtes, la cravate nouée de travers et la chemise déjà un peu froissée. Ces détails ressemblaient tellement à sa personnalité, une peu brouillonne parfois. Pour l'heure, Ron avait dû estimer qu'une chemise rangée dans un pantalon plusieurs heures d'affilée était déjà bien suffisant. A peine entré dans la pièce, il échangea un petit sourire avec son meilleur ami. Un petit sourire qui en disait pourtant long. Hermione se sentit dupée par ces deux traîtres, dont la connivence pour la convaincre ne faisait plus aucuns doutes.

Harry se leva. « Je commençais à être à court d'idées pour y échapper, merci de m'avoir donné une excuse cette fois-ci – Il donna une petite bourrade dans le dos de Ron- A l'occasion Hermione, tu me diras sur quels points tu veux négocier avec Temple » Il sortit de la cuisine après avoir levé son verre dans leur direction.

Hermione tourna son regard vers son mari.

\- Assied-toi et prends un verre de ce que tu veux, il est temps qu'on parle toi et moi...

Jeudi 3 janvier

\- J'accepte mais sous conditions.

Une belle entrée en matière. Hermione avait aperçu Kingsley à son arrivée au Ministère, dans l'atrium et avait saisi l'occasion de lui parler enfin. Après s'être installés dans le bureau du Ministre, il lui avait fait signe qu'il était disposé à l'entendre. Pour l'heure, il haussa ses sourcils épais après sa déclaration.

\- Je t'écoute, répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les mains posées sur son ventre, tendu sous une robe de sorcier couleur violine. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Déjà, je voudrais que Cora, ma jeune collaboratrice – Elle préférait ce terme à assistante – ait plus de responsabilités. Je lui laisserais volontiers mon poste mais je doute que cela soit possible alors en attendant, elle mérite une meilleure considération. Elle est sérieuse, intelligente et suffisamment discrète pour se rendre indispensable.

Kingsley hocha la tête, sans répondre. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à poursuivre. Elle reprit :

\- D'autre part, j'ai encore quelques dossiers en cours, j'aimerais les conclure avant de quitter le département.

\- Le 14 janvier, cela te paraît faisable ? Répondit aussitôt l'homme assis en face d'elle.

De toute évidence, cette question était déjà réglée entre lui et Archie Temple. Elle était probablement trop prévisible. Elle visualisa quand même la pile de dossiers qui attendaient sur son bureau. Certains pouvaient être gérés rapidement, d'autres moins. Elle les repartiraient sans soucis dans l'équipe. Si de nouveaux se présentaient, ils seraient pour Cora.

\- Oui je pense... Qui prendrait ma place ?

\- A toi de me le dire, tu travailles avec cette équipe au quotidien.

Elle espérait cette réponse. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle se torturait les méninges pour décider qui pourrait la remplacer. Une personne désintéressée et réellement passionnée par le sort et l'avenir des créatures magiques. La plupart de ses collaborateurs remplissaient ces deux conditions, mais d'autres attendaient une mutation dans un département plus prestigieux. Hermione eut une pensée pour Arthur Weasley, qui ne s'était vu nul part ailleurs qu'au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Bien que pendant ses dernières années de carrière, il géra bien plus que le sens large de ce domaine. Faisant fi des racontars, des moqueries et surtout de l'avis de son épouse, Arthur mena sa passion jusqu'au bout et elle l'envia.

\- Celindra Peach. Je sais qu'elle laissera une chance à Cora.

Petite trentaine, un chouia féministe et surtout soucieuse du sort de son prochain, elle remplirait le rôle à merveille. Hermione avait de bonnes relations avec Celindra. Son caractère affirmé lui permettrait de se faire une place.

La plume sombre de Kingsley nota seule le nom de sa collaboratrice dans un coin de parchemin.

\- J'ai entendu parler du côté borderline d'Archie Temple, reprit la jeune femme. Ceci annonce ma troisième condition. J'ai une famille, des enfants encore jeunes et un mari très patient. Je refuse de faire des horaires impossibles... J'ai cette capacité à abattre beaucoup de travail en peu de temps, je compte bien lui prouver. Pas de travail le week-end, ni tard le soir. Je veux que ça soit stipulé sur le contrat.

Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire, en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Bon sang Hermione, tu es encore un peu naïve parfois... Temple le sait tout ça. Rassure-toi, il s'est bien renseigné sur toi et ta vie avant de te proposer de collaborer dans son équipe. Il a une règle auquel il ne déroge pas : peu importe le pourquoi, quand, comment, tant que le travail est fait dans les délais qu'il a décidé, le reste il s'en moque. Il a bien compris de quoi tu étais capable, il ne laisse rien au hasard.

Par Merlin, dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? Le bonhomme lui renvoyait déjà une étrange impression. Il était une légende à lui-seul, suralimentée par de nombreuses rumeurs, parfois très farfelues, qui courraient régulièrement sur son sujet. Hermione prêtait très peu attention à ce genre de fantaisies. En marge de ce qui l'attendait, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le Ministre sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Tu te feras ta propre opinion. Temple aime jouer avec ce qui se raconte sur lui, c'est un moyen comme un autre de se protéger. - Son regard se posa sur la grosse horloge qui ornait un des pans de mur- As-tu autre chose à dire ? J'ai rendez-vous avec un dignitaire étranger dans quelques minutes.

Kingsley avait tellement une attitude détendue qu'Hermione oubliait parfois qu'il était le Ministre de la Magie. Elle lui accaparait un temps précieux et pourtant elle avait une dernière requête à lui soumettre.

\- Oui, je voudrais avoir l'autorisation officielle d'accéder au Registre des naissances même si ça ne fait pas parti de mes attributions.

Même s'il fut étonné de sa demande, il n'en montra rien. Le visage impassible, il lui demanda simplement « Pourquoi ? »

\- C'est une affaire personnelle. Si je n'ai pas cette autorisation, j'adopterais un comportement que j'exècre, à savoir user de mon nom et de mon influence pour effrayer la petite sorcière un peu naïve qui m'empêcherait d'accéder à ma demande. Quelle est la meilleure option selon vous ?

Hermione avait conscience qu'elle dépassait les limites, à la fois en tant que subordonnée et en tant que proche, voire amie du Ministre.

\- Pourquoi tout de suite les grands mots ? - Le ton de sa voix n'attendait aucune réponse – Je ne peux pas te l'accorder, je me refuse ce genre de passe-droit, toi-même tu n'en es pas digne. Ceci dit, je suis certain que de collaborer avec Archie Temple t'ouvrira de nombreuses portes... plus officielles. Sois patiente.

Hermione ravala difficilement sa déception. Le temps de quelques secondes, elle avait espéré que Kingsley passerait outre ses principes. Elle lui en voulait simplement d'être aussi intègre. Un élan injuste de colère la fit vriller. Ces fichus registres étaient, pour l'instant, son seul espoir d'avoir un début de réponse. Une maigre piste... deux maigres pistes en réalité. L'autre, elle prévoyait de l'explorer plus tard.

\- Quelle affaire personnelle peut autant te toucher, au point de te faire basculer ainsi ?

Elle soupira. « Je ne suis pas certaine que cela intéresse le Ministre de la Magie, sans ajouter que je vous retarde déjà. »

\- Oublie le Ministre, c'est l'ami qui te parle. Mr Souliard peut attendre un peu, il n'est pas non plus réputé par sa ponctualité quand je lui rends visite en France. Dis-moi...

\- C'est au sujet de mes parents, murmura-t-elle finalement. De ma mère plus précisément et peut-être de – Sa voix se brisa malgré elle- peut-être de mon autre père.

Le traits de Kinglsey marquèrent la surprise.

\- Mais tes parents ne sont plus...

\- Plus de ce monde oui... Je m'évertue à déterrer – pardonnez-moi l'expression – une bombe qui ressemble fortement à un vilain secret de famille.

\- En quoi les Registres des Sorciers peut t'aider ?

\- Je ne suis plus très sure de mes origines...

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva, telle une automate et quitta le bureau, sous le regard doublement surpris de son interlocuteur. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à attendre de sa part, tout était dit. Plus tard dans la journée, la jeune femme reçut un mot, dont l'écriture ne lui était pas familière. Mr Temple lui signalait qu'un contrat lui parviendra sous peu et qu'il souhaitait avoir un entretien avec elle avant le 14 janvier. Demande qu'Hermione légitima aisément. Elle lui laissa convenir de la date qui l'arrangeait au mieux. De toute évidence, ses conditions avaient été acceptées.


	5. Chapitre 5

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

**Un des rares avantages que j'ai trouvé au confinement... Avoir la possibilité d'avancer dans cette histoire ! Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Petit chapitre de transition où il ne se passe finalement pas grand chose... Bonne lecture quand même ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Mardi 8 janvier _

Hermione avait bien tenté de ne pas trop y penser. Après Noël, elle souhaitait profiter des quelques jours de vacances qu'ils s'octroyaient avec Ron et les enfants en Écosse. Ils avaient choisi deux villes emblématiques, à savoir Edimbourg et Glasgow, pour leur incroyable architecture, dont les immenses châteaux. Puis, la traversée des Higlands complétait le voyage. Elle pensait que cela lui ferait oublier les sentiments de tristesse et de manque que ces premières fêtes célébrées sans ses parents avaient éveillé en elle. Sa famille fut merveilleuse, comme à son habitude. Cependant, Ron sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait présente. Souvent distraite, parfois agacée par des broutilles, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les enfants aussi s'inquiétaient, bien qu'exprimé un peu maladroitement.

« Maman, tu as mal ? » A demandé Hugo, le troisième matin à Edimbourg, pendant qu'ils déjeunaient copieusement dans une petite auberge, encore richement décorée pour Noël.

Hermione dormait très mal depuis deux nuits. Le teint pâle et les yeux gonflés, elle refusait de dissimuler son mal-être derrière un ou deux sorts esthétiques. Simplement ce matin-là, son tourment s'est répercuté sur les enfants.

\- Oui mon ange, je suis un peu triste mais ce n'est rien. Eileen et Grandpa me manquent beaucoup. Un jour, je vous raconterais comment nous fêtions Noël à la maison, c'était plein de magie...

\- Comment ils faisaient ? A demandé Rose, sincèrement surprise. Leen et Grandpa n'avaient pas de baguette magique.

Cela a fait sourire Ron et Hermione, rassurés par la naïveté de leurs enfants.

\- C'est une autre forme de magie, celle qui met des étoiles dans les yeux...

\- Oui Leen, sans sa baguette magique, elle faisait de supers bons gâteaux au chocolat, hein Hugo ?

Le regard marron de la fillette s'est alors illuminé. Elle pensait sans doute au fondant au chocolat que Leen leur préparait dans un moule à gâteau en forme de château à chaque fois qu'ils venaient leur rendre visite à elle et son mari dans la maison familiale. Leur petite madeleine de Proust. Hermione n'a pas eu besoin d'expliquer à Rose que c'était cette magie-là dont elle faisait illusion quelques instants avant, sa fille semblait l'avoir compris.

Cet échange a donné à Hermione un peu de baume au cœur. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se ressaisir. Les enfants n'étaient plus dupes, elle se refusait de les faire souffrir d'avantage. Elle repensa aux paroles de Ginny, le soir du déménagement. Elle lui conseillait d'entretenir la mémoire de ses parents auprès de Rose et Hugo, pour que personne ne les oublie. A elle de faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Mais avant, Hermione devait combler cette faille familiale qui la minait un peu trop.

Quelques jours plus tard, cela l'amena à étaler devant elle, sur la table de la cuisine, les quelques enveloppes sur lesquelles s'inscrivaient à l'encre noire fine le nom de Mary, ainsi qu'une adresse. Hermione s'était demandé si elle existait réellement ou si Liam l'avait inventé pour simuler la comédie jusqu'au bout. Alors, elle la rechercha et découvrit que « Mary » habitait à quelques kilomètres de l'ancienne maison de ses parents, dans un petit village au sud de Londres. Hermione ne savait que penser de cette information. Liam résidait-il encore ou avait-il réellement résidé à cette adresse ? Elle hésitait encore à se rendre sur les lieux, de peur d'être déçue. Et pourtant, c'était la seule piste qu'elle pouvait explorer en attendant d'avoir l'autorisation de consulter les registres au Ministère. Après son entretien avec Kingsley, Hermione décida de se montrer raisonnable et de laisser en paix la pauvre sorcière qui en était la gardienne. Sa requête attendrait donc quelques semaines.

Les enveloppes n'avaient toujours pas bougé de la table quand Ron la rejoignit dans la soirée. Il venait de coucher Rose et Hugo avec une longue histoire et probablement quelques papouilles.

\- Est-ce qu'une tisane pourrait t'aider à y voir clair ?

Elle lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne refusait jamais une tisane, quelque soit les circonstances. Un côté mémère qu'elle assumait complètement. Hermione s'étira, un peu fourbue d'être restée dans la même position depuis qu'elle avait embrassé ses enfants près d'une heure plus tôt.

\- Peut-être oui. Ils étaient enclins à s'endormir ?

Ron haussa les épaules. « Pas trop non, je les ai entendu discuter quand je descendais l'escalier. J'y retournerais si besoin »

Tout en parlant, il attrapa deux tasses et une théière en verre dans le buffet, qu'il remplit d'eau, chauffée d'un coup de baguette. Il disposa le tout sur le table et prit place en face de son épouse.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il après avoir mis quelques feuilles de verveine et de mélisse à infuser dans le filtre de la théière. Parfait mélange pour la détendre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai envie que les choses bougent mais à la fois, je n'ose pas encore sauter le pas. J'ai conscience que c'est très contradictoire mais j'appréhende énormément la déception et surtout la vérité.

Ron mit un peu de temps à répondre. A l'expression de son visage, il hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Elle l'encouragea du regard.

\- Quand bien même Liam se révèle être ton père biologique, ça serait différent pour toi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est Jack qui t'a élevée et aimée, même s'il avait peut-être ce doute que tu ne sois pas sa fille. Rien que pour ça, je le trouve admirable.

\- Tu essaies de me dire que je devrais laisser tomber ?

\- Non, pas du tout, tant que tu ne sauras pas ce qui s'est passé au moment de ta naissance, tu ne seras pas en paix. Affronte la tempête, accepte d'être surprise, en colère ou déçue... Malheureusement, ça fait parti du processus. Peut-être qu'après, tu pourras enfin faire ton deuil. Tu as mon soutien, celui indirect des enfants. Les prochaines semaines ne seront pas simples mais nous sommes pleins de ressources.

\- Depuis quand parles-tu ainsi Ronald Weasley ?

Elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle s'étonnait encore qu'il ait autant mûri, elle qui pensait, qu'il resterait un éternel enfant. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée, elle avait toujours aimé ce côté grand gamin.

\- Depuis que j'ai arrêté de me comparer avec une cuillère à café, rétorqua-t-il. Mais n'en prends pas trop l'habitude, ça me donnerait presque mal au crâne.

Hermione ricana. Pendant ce temps, l'eau de la théière s'était colorée d'une jolie teinte vert clair. La main un peu tremblante, la jeune femme remplit les deux tasses. Elle cala ensuite ses deux mains contre sa tasse brûlante, tentant de réfléchir aux paroles de Ron. La chaleur lui fit du bien, tout comme les effluves qui s'échappaient de sa tasse. Oui elle se devait de recomposer le puzzle de l'année 1979, bien que parfois, elle aurait aimé ne jamais découvrir cette boite bleue pleine de secrets. Sans l'assiduité des déménageurs, ces lettres auraient été sans doute perdues, détruites par les nouveaux habitants de la maison. Cela ne tenait qu'à peu de choses finalement.

\- Alors je dois me rendre à cette adresse et découvrir ce qu'elle a à me révéler, dit Hermione avec conviction, tout en espérant fortement qu'elle s'y tiendrait.

\- Bien... Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit sur ton grand-père ?

A vrai dire non... La suggestion de Ron était bonne mais Hermione refusait de se pencher dessus pour l'instant. Plusieurs décennies sans nouvelles de son grand-père maternel ne lui donnait pas envie d'en prendre, même pour régler cette affaire.

\- J'aviserais en fonction de mes découvertes, répondit-elle finalement.

Ron sembla déçu. Il ne protesta pas, sans doute par respect pour elle et surtout pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais il espérait qu'elle se raisonnerait et reviendrait sur sa décision. Au delà de son envie de vérité, reprendre contact avec cette partie de la famille, si cela était encore possible, pourrait être bénéfique pour Hermione. Ron pensait que renouer avec ses grands-parents apaiserait un peu ses regrets d'avoir louper toutes ces années avec Eileen et Jack. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer la main, c'est à toi de décider.

Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et réconfortante.

\- J'ai besoin de temps encore... J'apprécie vraiment que tu cherches une solution pour moi... tout aussi pertinente qu'elle soit, je ne suis pas prête... - Elle but une gorgée de tisane, se brûlant presque la langue - Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, ni les enfants. Tout ça me fait encore plus prendre conscience de l'importance de la famille. J'espère que cette histoire avec Liam prendra fin bientôt. Je ne supporte plus déjà d'être ainsi, vous ne le méritez pas non plus.

\- Pose cette tasse et viens dans mes bras...

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Il nicha son visage dans son épaisse chevelure, humant leur parfum discrètement pamplemoussé. A fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle ne se perdrait pas en chemin. A lui d'y veiller.

* * *

_Jeudi 10 janvier _

Regards curieux, expressions perplexes... Huit paires d'yeux la dévisageaient, attendant qu'elle s'exprime.

Hermione se racla la gorge. « Bien, si vous êtes tous réunis ce matin, c'est pour vous faire part de plusieurs nouvelles. Certains d'entre-vous les connaissent déjà... – Son regard se porta sur Celindra et Cora, qui hochèrent la tête – A partir de lundi, je ne suis plus responsable du département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, j'intègre celui de l'Application des Lois Magiques, dans l'équipe d'Archie Temple. »

La curiosité laissé place à l'étonnement. Tous connaissaient et adhéraient ou non à son dévouement pour leur département. Personne ne commenta, permettant à Hermione de reprendre :

\- L'opportunité s'est présentée, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de changer. J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler à vos côtés ces dernières années, je tenais à vous le dire. De ce fait, je cède ma place à Celindra – elle désigna sa collaboratrice d'un signe de la main – et Cora rejoint l'équipe au même titre que vous tous. Félicitations à vous deux.

Elle commença à applaudir, suivie par toutes les personnes présentes. Passé la surprise de son annonce, tous se levèrent pour saluer son nouveau poste et l'encourager chaleureusement, avant de se tourner vers Cora et Celindra. Ils allaient lui manquer, sincèrement heureuse d'avoir pu collaborer avec eux, malgré l'apparition de quelques désaccords au fil des années, surtout avec ceux qu'elle pensait moins concernés par la cause. Si cela l'avait contrariée au départ, elle avait fini par l'accepter, se persuadant que l'investissement appartenait à chacun et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Depuis, Hermione se sentait bien plus sereine, déployant son énergie dans d'autres considérations.

\- Bien, je vous demande encore juste un instant d'attention, dit-elle en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant. J'aimerais que nous marquions le coup autour d'un verre demain en fin d'après-midi, en l'honneur de Cora et Celindra... Bien sur, je m'occupe de l'organiser, rendez-vous à 17h. En attendant, place aux choses sérieuses.

La matinée mit un peu de temps à démarrer. Hermione laissa volontairement la porte de son bureau ouverte, elle voulait profiter des derniers instants dans ces lieux. Elle consacra une bonne partie de son temps à faire le tri dans les dossiers. Comme prévu, elle décida de les repartir au sein de l'équipe, tout en réservant les derniers pour Cora. La jeune femme se ferait facilement la main dessus, elle ne manquait pas de ressources. Les plus délicats seraient sous la responsabilité de Celindra, à elle de voir comment elle les gérerait par la suite.

\- Oh mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama Cora soudainement.

Un parchemin déplié entre ses doigts semblait être l'origine de sa satisfaction. Son regard brillait d'excitation. Tellement concentrée sur sa tâche, Hermione n'avait pas vu arrivé le message volant.

\- Le médiateur a enfin rendu sa décision concernant l'affaire Poppy et Murphy, dit-elle rapidement. Il a tranché en faveur des deux elfes de maison, à la fois pour leur union et pour la mise en place d'un contrat entre eux et les maîtres. Double effet kiss cool ! Cela va permettre de remettre sur les rails votre rapport et encore plus ouvrir les droits des elfes de maison. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux.

\- Très bon travail, la félicita Hermione, en s'approchant de Cora. - Par dessus son épaule, elle vit que le message venait d'Axl Kim, le médiateur lui-même. Elle parcourut les quelques lignes et comprit que l'information n'était pas encore officielle. Axl souhaitait sans doute qu'elles soient au courant avant tout le monde

– En tout cas, j'espère que tout ça sera rendu publique rapidement, histoire que ça éveille encore plus la conscience des Sorciers.

\- Je l'espère aussi...

Cependant, toutes deux savaient que cela éveillerait aussi la conscience des détracteurs. Malheureusement, de nombreux Sorciers vivaient encore comme au Moyen-Age. Hermione se promit d'acheter la Gazette du Sorcier dès que l'article serai paru. Il prendrait place avec ses petits camarades dans un classeur du service dédié à leurs victoires. Le magazine, qu'Hemione avait longtemps considéré comme un torchon, avait pris une autre direction quand son éditorialiste partit pour une retraite bien méritée. Son remplaçant modifia quelques rubriques, dont celle consacrée aux actions du Ministère de la Magie. A présent, elle se composait de pleins de petits articles, consacrés aux différents départements sans parti pris. Hormis cet aspect-là, La Gazette du Sorciers continuait de traiter de futilités mais cela faisait aussi son succès. Hermione en avait fait une cure durant l'attente précédent ces nombreux rendez-vous médicaux lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Rose. La salle d'attente justement, en regorgeait. Elle informa Cora de son projet et de l'existence du fameux classeur avant de se remettre au travail.

Peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione eut la visite surprise d'Archie Temple. Il lui avait promis un entretien, qui ne s'était pas encore déroulé, alors qu'elle prenait son poste dans quatre jours. Elle rencontrait enfin l'homme officiellement. La cinquantaine bien entamée, un visage inexpressif sous une épaisse chevelure poivre et sel, savamment décoiffée. Il portait un costume impeccable, encadré d'une robe de sorcier bleu très foncée. Son arrivée entraîna un silence de plomb dans le service. Tout les Sorciers travaillant au Ministère connaissait l'homme sans vraiment le connaître. Finalement il salua les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête, auquel tout le monde répondit d'une même voix, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione, dont la porte était restée ouverte à sa demande. Temple n'osa pas pénétrer dans son bureau, comme semblant attendre son autorisation pour y entrer.

\- Mr Temple, je vous en prie, dit-elle, en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à pénétrer dans son antre.

Finalement Temple ne bougea pas.

\- Mrs Granger-Weasley, pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pu vous accorder une entrevue depuis votre nomination. Le temps est une chose précieuse que je peine à contrôler – Il sortit alors une petite montre de la poche de son costume, qu'il regarda attentivement – Je vous invite à déjeuner, trente minutes, cela vous paraît convenable ?

Que pouvait-elle faire à part acquiescer ?

\- Je pense oui, répondit-elle calmement, refusant de se laisser impressionner par un homme qui en imposait tant.

Hermione rangea rapidement son bureau, puis attrapa son sac et sa cape fourrée suspendus au porte-manteau en bois. Il devait leur restait environ vingt-huit minutes. L'estomac noué malgré elle, elle se dit qu'une boisson chaude se boirait rapidement.

Le silence les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le département, tout aussi silencieux.

* * *

\- Désolé de te le dire comme ça Ron, mais tu as une sale tête...

Georges et son tact légendaire... Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort dans le fond.

\- Je veux bien te croire, Hermione dort mal depuis quelques temps, donc je dors mal. Elle tolère facilement des mauvaises nuits, moi toujours pas...

La magasin ouvrait dans quelques minutes. Tous deux achevaient de réapprovisionner les rayons. Leurs grosses commandes étaient livrées le mercredi matin, leur stock ne leur poserait pas de soucis. L'après fêtes était bien plus calme, leur donnant un peu de répit. Georges avait accepté que Ron pose quelques jours de vacances après Noël, à conditions qu'il lui trouve un remplaçant. Contrat rempli, même si son frère fut moyennement satisfait de la recrue. Ron se rattraperait à une autre occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne lui ai pas trouvé bonne mine à Hermione le soir de Noël...

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête. Il éprouva le besoin de se confier. A bien des égards, toute cette histoire pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, même s'il refusait de s'en plaindre. Hermione restait la priorité.

\- La mort de ses parents a été difficile à gérer pour elle et là, elle vient de découvrir que sa propre famille avait aussi ses secrets...

Il lui raconta succinctement l'histoire des lettres, ainsi que les doutes de son épouse concernant ses origines. La tête de Georges face à ses révélations aurait pu être drôle si le contexte n'était pas quelque peu dramatique.

\- Ouch tu m'étonnes que ça gamberge la nuit.

Un brouhaha à l'extérieur les détourna momentanément. Quelques clients attendaient déjà l'ouverture des portes. Ce phénomène n'était pas rare mais il agaçait de plus en plus Ron. Autant, au début, il appréciait d'être attendu ainsi, mais au fil des années, il n'appréciait plus autant l'impatience des gens de manière générale. Son frère ne leur prêta pas attention. Il n'ouvrait plus avant l'heure, malgré la demande des clients. Cela faisait parti du respect mutuel entres commerçants et consommateurs.

\- Oui c'est sur, reprit Ron en tournant le dos à l'entrée. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de gérer pleins de choses, elle a un peu abandonné le navire – Il fourra quelques Praline Longue Langue dans le présentoir prévu à cet effet, sans se rendre compte que ça débordait déjà. Georges l'interrompit dans son geste - Je pense pas que ça soit volontaire mais j'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

\- Pourquoi tu lui en parles pas ? Tu le dis toi-même, ce n'est pas volontaire. Elle peut comprendre que tu ne peux pas porter à bout de bras le foyer. Surtout connaissant Hermione, qui a besoin de tout hypercontrôler.

\- Justement, elle ne contrôle plus grand chose en ce moment. Peut-être ça le problème aussi...

Déstabilisée par les événements... Elle avait le droit de l'être, n'importe qui le vivrait mal. Il fallait juste qu'elle l'accepte. Georges avait raison, il devait lui parler ou du moins, essayer de la réintégrer doucement dans leur quotidien, surtout celui des enfants. Un petit rien suffirait sans doute. Simplement, Ron n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Qui est au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Toi, c'est tout... Je suis même pas sur qu'elle ait abordé le sujet avec Harry et Ginny. Je crois qu'elle a demandé des conseils à Harry mais sans lui en dire trop. D'ailleurs, je compte sur ta discrétion.

\- Promis je ne dirais rien. Courage vieux, faut se dire que c'est qu'une mauvaise passade.

\- Ouais.

Le carillon résonna dans le magasin, leur signifiant qu'il était l'heure. Tous deux jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout était en place, avant que Ron ne se dirige vers les portes vitrées pour désactiver tous les sorts de fermeture et de sécurité. De son côté, Georges ouvrit la caisse. Le semi-marathon pouvait démarrer.

Pendant sa pause peu après une heure de l'après-midi, Ron prit le temps d'envoyer un message par hibou à Harry.

_« Salut, j'espère que tout va bien, une semaine sans nouvelles, je suis presque perdu ! Blague à part, Hermione organise un pot de départ demain vers 17h dans son service, ça te dirait de venir avec Ginny ? J'ai réussi à négocier avec mon tortionnaire de frère pour quitter plus tôt, je m'y rendrais avec Rose et Hugo. Ça ferait plaisir à Hermione que vous soyez là aussi. Bises. Ron »_

La réponse lui parvint en fin d'après-midi.

_« Hey vieux, effectivement ça fait longtemps... Emploi du temps de Ministre, que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être adulte ah ah. Avec plaisir pour demain soir, je vais en toucher deux mots à ta sœur, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème. Par contre, on va essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour garder les mouflets, s'ils sont tous ensemble, ça va être un sacré grabuge. On négociera avec nos femmes pour prolonger la soirée ! Bécots. Celui-qui-n'a-plus-de-cicatrice. »_

Ron eut aussi la surprise de recevoir un hibou du Ministère, signé de la main de sa femme. «_ Je passe récupérer les enfants à la garderie à 6h. Je vais profiter de rentrer tôt pour passer commande pour la petite sauterie de demain soir. Je t'embrasse. ». _Rose et Hugo pourraient un peu profiter de leur mère, au-delà des devoirs quotidiens.

* * *

\- Attends Hugo, c'est à ta sœur de jouer, chacun son tour.

Ce fut la première phrase qu'entendit Ron en pénétrant dans la maison le soir-même, vers 7h30. Il avait quitté la boutique un peu plus tard, quelques clients traînant encore dans les rayons au moment de l'heure de fermeture officielle. Comme leurs paniers étaient pleins, difficile pour lui et Georges de les mettre dehors, même poliment. Son frère s'occupait ensuite de faire la comptabilité de la journée. Une tâche dont Ron s'occuperait à partir du mois de mars, quand il sera le seul responsable de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il déposa sa cape et ses chaussures dans le placard de l'entrée prévu à cet effet et rejoignit la chaleur réconfortante du salon. La cheminée carburait, peut-être même un peu trop. Ron déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Les enfants arboraient déjà leur pyjama, tout comme Hermione, déjà emmitouflée dans une tenue confortable. Posés sur le tapis, tous trois jouaient aux petits cheveux version Sorcier. Les figurines animées étaient censées obéir à son joueur, qui lui indiquait le chiffre sur le dé qu'il venait de lancer. Mais parfois, les cheveux se montraient têtus et se déplaçaient à leur guise.

\- Alors qui gagne ? Demanda Ron en se rapprochant de sa petite famille.

\- C'est moi ! S'écria Rose en bondissant de sa place pour embrasser son père. J'ai déjà sorti trois chevals et le premier arrive vers le truc à la fin.

\- Chevaux ma chérie, rectifia Hermione. On dit un cheval, des chevaux.

Ron prit place entre ses deux enfants et envoya un bisou à sa femme. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Elle semblait détendue. Cela serait de courte durée. Entre le démarrage de son nouveau poste le lundi suivant et son enquête sur Liam, Hermione sera sûrement un peu moins disponible pendant quelques temps. Ron espérait que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Il lui laissait deux mois, avant que lui-même ne soit accaparé par d'autres soucis.

\- C'est bon Hugo, je peux lancer le dé ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils, qui venait de se caler sur les genoux de son père.

Le garçonnet opina du chef. Hermione lança le gros dé rouge sur le plateau, bousculant une des figurines de couleur verte. Celle-ci se cabra, montrant son mécontentement, et recula de trois cases.

\- Oups désolée Rose, essaie de le convaincre d'avancer un peu. Ils sont coriaces tes chevaux. Toi, continua-t-elle en désignant du doigt un de ces chevaux bleus, avance de quatre cases. - La bestiole s'exécuta, dépassant par la même occasion un cheval jaune, qui devait appartenir à Hugo – Ta journée s'est bien passé ?

Ron comprit avec un peu de retard qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Rose eut le temps de jouer son tour.

\- Dans l'ensemble oui, calme par rapport aux deux semaines de vacances mais ça ne fait pas de mal. Et toi ?

\- J'ai déjeuné avec Temple, sacré personnage... Entretien chronométré à la seconde, c'est particulier. Du coup j'avoue que j'ai très faim ce soir, j'ai pu boire qu'un chocolat chaud et deux petits gâteaux.

\- Oh ? Et alors ?

Deux des chevaux de Rose et Hugo se disputèrent une case, encouragés par les deux enfants qui voulaient leur gagnant.

\- Il souhaitait me rappeler les missions du service, répondit Hermione par-dessus le brouhaha des enfants. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai bien appris ma leçon et j'ai pu échanger à ce sujet avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose de précis de moi mais je n'ai pas réussi à le comprendre encore. Je pense que je vais prendre quelques claques avant d'être au point. C'est le jeu.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as la comprenette facile et surtout tu sais t'adapter, je ne pas sûr que tu prendras autant de claques que tu le penses. Il t'a quand même débauchée, il sait ce que tu vaux.

\- Il est impressionnant Ron, je t'assure... J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à Lucius Malefoy quand j'avais douze ans, il peut te tuer du regard et rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Heureusement, je ne suis plus une enfant mais bon...

\- Maman c'est à toi de jouer, intervint Hugo.

Hermione lança le dé machinalement et donna son ordre. Son cheval prit la tête des troupes, au grand désarroi de Rose.

\- Je sais pas trop quoi te dire Hermione, je suis pas bien familier avec la hiérarchie ministérielle... Tu sembles bien maîtriser les rouages de ce mécanisme bien particulier, même si Kingsley a dû adoucir les mœurs.

\- Pas spécialement du coup, j'étais plutôt isolée et tranquille dans mon département, avec une ambiance bonne enfant. Je verrais sur place et je m'adapterais, pas le choix.

\- Tu t'es laissée impressionnée par surprise mais tu n'es pas du genre à baisser le regard.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Certes, elle avait un caractère plutôt marqué et une forte détermination mais cela ne faisait pas n'entrait pas en position de force et devra apprendre à faire le dos rond de temps en temps. En attendant, elle se contenta de battre ses enfants aux petits chevaux. Hugo fit la moue et Rose soutint qu'elle était arrivée en deuxième position. Ils se disputèrent tous les deux pour ne pas ranger le jeu. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et laissa gérer le papa. Elle était plus douée pour mener une équipe que pour trancher entre ces deux chenapans.


	6. Chapitre 6

Un secret

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

**Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. J'ai fait une petite erreur de chronologie dans le chapitre précédent, en espérant que ça passe inaperçu ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Samedi 12 janvier

Un cottage en pierres apparentes, enclavé entre deux habitations tout à fait ressemblantes. Un bout de verdure, parsemé d'arbustes séparait un petit portillon en bois de l'entrée de la maison. Une haie, plutôt charnue, délimitait le terrain avec ceux des voisins. Hermione avait transplané de l'autre côté de la rue, à l'abri des regards. Dans le doute, elle s'était parée de ses plus beaux atouts moldus. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, le cou et le visage en parti dissimulés sous une écharpe de laine, elle se protégeait de l'atmosphère glaciale, à peine adoucie par les rayons du soleil. De la neige persistait sur les trottoirs, noire de boue et de pollution.

La veille, après la soirée avec Harry et Ginny, Hermione avait prit sa décision. Elle se rendrait à l'adresse de « Mary » écrite sur les enveloppes de la main de Liam et de sa mère. Elle décida également de mettre de côté les répertoires de connaissances de ses parents, l'idée suggérée par Harry. La tâche lui semblait trop fastidieuse pour un maigre résultat. Par contre, Hermione n'excluait pas de se replonger dans l'agenda d'Eileen, celui de la fameuse année 1979, certaine d'y trouver encore quelques informations intéressantes. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà feuilleté le matin-même, l'esprit embrumé par ses abus de la veille, pour appuyer ses intuitions. Deux tasses de cafés et une litre d'eau plus tard, elle put de nouveau faire confiance à son instinct. La Mary du carnet correspondait à la Mary des lettres. A elle maintenant de mettre à jour le subterfuge imaginé par les deux amants.

Deux voitures passèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse traverser la rue. Hermione avait très peu de temps. Une jeune voisine gardait les enfants et elle ne souhaitait pas les quitter longtemps. Elle culpabilisait déjà de les confier pendant ses jours de repos, malheureusement son emploi du temps de la semaine ne lui laissait guère le choix.

Une vieille boite à lettres en fer rouillée était encastrée dans le petit muret en pierre, encadrant le portillon. « Georges et Mary P. Colton » était gravé sur une plaque en cuivre. Pas de sonnette. Hermione hésita alors, se demandant vaguement si pénétrer sur le terrain de gens serait considéré comme de l'impolitesse. Tout comme elle n'avait pas prévenu de sa visite. En réalité, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière les quatre murs de cette maison. Elle souffla un bon coup et, la main tremblante, actionna la poignée du portillon. Elle grinça, les gonds aussi. Le chemin qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée lui parut très long. Elle resta plantée quelques secondes devant, avant d'attraper le cogne-porte et de manifester sa présence. Des pas résonnèrent rapidement derrière les murs. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Une chevelure coupée au carrée, châtaine, probablement colorée, encadrait un visage doux, arrondi, marqué par un regard intense aux yeux marrons très foncés. Quelques rides les entouraient et plissaient son front, accentué par une expression de surprise. Mary portait une tenue décontractée, dissimulant une silhouette menue.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste, commença rapidement Hermione, espérant pouvoir se présenter avant que la porte ne lui soit claquée au nez. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger – elle omit volontairement son nom marital – Ma question va sûrement vous paraître étrange mais est-ce que vous...

\- Granger dites-vous ? La coupa-t-elle. Tout comme..., oh je vois... Mary ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle hésita un petit moment. Entrez ma petite, reprit-elle finalement. Je suis étonnée de ne pas vous avoir rencontrée avant.

La femme fit un pas de côté, lui ouvrant ainsi l'entrée de sa demeure. D'abord déconcertée par ce premier échange, Hermione mit quelques instants à accepter son invitation.

Une ambiance un peu vieillotte mais cosy régnait dans la maison. Un hall, de taille modeste, desservait le salon, la salle à manger et un couloir étroit qui menait probablement aux chambres. Mary l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table en bois rectangulaire, couverte par un chemin de table en dentelle et plusieurs babioles en verre.

\- Mon mari est absent, il participe à une collecte de vêtements pour les sans-abris, nous allons pouvoir parler librement, déclara-t-elle, appuyée sur une des chaises en bois assorties à la table. Je vous offre un thé ?

\- Volontiers, répondit Hermione, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Son hôtesse devait être d'origine purement moldue. Hermione fut rassurée d'avoir fait le choix de porter des vêtements adéquats. Mary s'affaira dans la cuisine, attenante au salon. La jeune femme en profita pour s'imprégner des lieux. De nombreux clichés encadrés reposaient sur les meubles cossus en bois. Visiblement, le couple collectionnait les éléphants miniatures. Plusieurs dizaines de pachydermes ornaient une étagère vitrée assez imposante. Deux canapés en cuir marron entouraient une table basse au plateau en verre. La télévision semblait un peu ancienne, bien qu'Hermione ait perdu un peu le fil niveau technologie moldue. Enfin, plusieurs tapis décolorés, de style oriental, achevaient la décoration.

Mary revint les bras chargés d'un grand plateau. Elle déposa sur la table une théière fumante à petites fleurs roses, très anglaise, ainsi que deux tasses assorties. Une assiette de petits gâteaux et du sucre les accompagnaient.

\- Vous prenez du lait avec votre thé ?

\- Non merci, le thé seul me convient très bien... Vous n'avez pas l'air si surprise de me voir. Quel est notre lien ? Liam ou Eileen ?

Hermione décida de ne pas tergiverser longtemps. Elle n'avait pas plus de temps que lorsqu'elle s'était fait cette réflexion de l'autre côté de la rue. Le regard de Mary se perdit dans le jardin, dont on pouvait apercevoir une parcelle derrière une des porte-fenêtres.

\- Les deux, répondit-elle, ne la regardant toujours pas. Liam était mon petit frère. Je parle au passé mais j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles.

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour dissimuler son trouble. Mary était-elle complice de l'histoire d'amour entre sa mère et Liam ? Ou son nom servait uniquement de leurre pour échanger une correspondance sans se compromettre ? Elle ne doutait plus que Mary lui apporterait les réponses nécessaires. Elle avait l'air de vouloir se -être était-ce lourd aussi pour elle à porter. N'attendant pas de réponse particulière, son hôtesse reprit :

\- Je n'ai rencontré Eileen qu'une seule fois, j'en ai gardé un souvenir très net. Elle est venue un après-midi, comme vous, accompagnée de mon frère, boire un thé. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, surtout le regard et les tâches de rousseur. Votre mère ne semblait guère à l'aise et je peux le comprendre. Liam avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne et ainsi me la présenter. A l'époque, nous étions très proches avec mon frère.

\- Vous saviez qu'elle était mariée ?

Mary estima que le thé avait suffisamment infusé. Elle remplit les deux tasses et en tendit une à Hermione. D'un signe de la main, elle lui proposa de prendre un biscuit sec.

\- Elle portait une alliance, donc oui je l'ai deviné. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec Liam sur ce sujet, surtout quand j'ai appris que cette maison leur servait d'excuse. Je venais d'épouser mon Georges et l'achat était récent. Je n'étais déjà pas tout à fait honnête avec lui – mais ceci est une autre histoire- alors je ne souhaitais pas que nous soyons mêlés à la vie sentimentale un peu tordue de mon frère.

Hermione essaya de se détendre sur chaise. Elle décroisa les bras, posant ses mains autour de la tasse chaude. L'histoire aurait pu être passionnante si elle ne concernait pas sa mère et un sombre inconnu.

\- Liam vous a répondu quoi ?

Mary sirota une gorgée de thé brûlant, avant d'y tremper un biscuit.

\- Goûtez-les, je les ai fait moi-même... Bah qu'il était fou amoureux et qu'il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Je crois qu'il était persuadé qu'Eileen finirait par quitter son mari.

Par crainte de vexer son hôtesse et malgré son estomac noué, Hermione finit par attraper un biscuit et le tremper également dans sa tasse. En temps normal, elle l'aurait trouvé délicieux, elle aimait beaucoup la cannelle. A cet instant, elle eut l'impression de mâcher du carton.

\- Ça n'a pas été le cas, murmura-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse. Mes parents ont fini leur vie ensemble.

Mary tiqua légèrement mais ne releva pas l'emploi du passé.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre... J'aimais mon frère et Eileen m'était sympathique mais leur histoire d'amour me paraissait absurde. Étant jeune mariée, je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse vouloir briser un mariage ainsi, même si ce n'était pas mon rôle de les juger. Êtes-vous mariée ?

Hermione, non plus, ne comprenait pas. Surtout dans le cas de ses parents, unis par ce qu'elle pensait être un mariage d'amour. Quelle naïveté... Eileen avait fauté, sans aucuns doutes, mais elle avait fait le choix raisonnable de sauver son mariage et retourner vers Jack, qui lui avait pardonné. Une belle preuve d'amour, qu'Hermione ignorait être capable de faire si Ron commettait le même impair. Pouvait-on être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois ? Elle était sceptique sur la réponse.

\- Oui, nous avons deux enfants aussi, Rose et Hugo, répondit-elle, avant de boire une gorgée de thé, très noir à l'anglaise.

Mary lui sourit tristement.

\- Oh c'est magnifique... La nature ne nous a pas autant gâtée avec mon Georges. Notre mariage fut infructueux. Nous avons eu des animaux à la place, même si je sais que ça ne remplacera jamais une famille.

\- Je suis désolée...

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu fataliste.

\- C'est ainsi, ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard. Georges me répète sans cesse qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de place pour un enfant au milieu de notre amour. N'y voyez rien de péjoratif, il en a souffert aussi mais il essayait surtout de ne pas voir que l'aspect négatif. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup. Nous nous sommes beaucoup occupés de nos neveux et ce fut merveilleux aussi.

Son regard fut insistant et son sourire énigmatique d'un coup. Pensait-elle qu'Hermione puisse être sa nièce aussi ? Elle souhaitait le savoir aussi...

\- Vous savez quand leur histoire s'est terminée ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, pour briser le moment de gêne.

\- Au début du printemps, il me semble, répondit Mary, comme si de rien n'était. Je crois que cela a duré quelques mois tout au plus, mais d'après Liam, ce fut réellement passionnel. Par contre, j'ignore quelle en est la cause. J'ai appris bien plus tard que votre mère était enceinte. Cela n'a pas dû aider.

\- Alors Liam était au courant aussi...

\- Hermione, avant de porter un jugement hâtif, ni vous ni moi ne connaissons les détails... Ma mémoire me fait défaut. Je me doute quelle question vous vous posez... en vous voyant sur le pas de ma porte, je me l'a suis demandée aussi... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui vous a conduite ici ?

L'esprit en ébullition, Hermione tenta de lui expliquer la découverte fortuite de la boite bleue lors du déménagement de la maison de ses parents suite à leur décès, la lecture des lettres qu'elle contenait et la recherche d'indices dont l'adresse de cette maison et le nom de sa propriétaire. Raconter ainsi, la tâche ne semblait plus insurmontable. Elle préférait taire ses soupçons sur les origines de Liam, qui lui paraissait à présent presque farfelues, au vue de la vie de sa sœur, noyée dans le monde moldue. Cependant, elle préférait tout de même vérifier dans les registres des naissances. Mary était l'aînée, peut-être n'ont-ils par les mêmes parents. Elle tâcherait de le découvrir aussi. Si Mary avait du sang sorcier, elle le cachait bien.

\- Alors mon frère lui a renvoyé toutes ses lettres ? Et c'est assez étonnant qu'Eileen les ai gardé sans vous en parler.

\- Soit elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler soit... pas le courage. Nos relations n'ont pas toujours été optimales durant ces dernières années. Nous avions du temps à rattraper, elle n'a peut-être pas juger utile de déterrer cette histoire, au risque de blesser à nouveau. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, ma mère n'est plus là pour nous le dire...

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, tiède à présent. Elle posa sa tasse et Mary en profita pour lui attraper la main. Une drôle de sensation la traversa, une fugace connexion avec cette inconnue qui se trouvait face à elle. Mary eut un vague sourire. L'avait-elle senti aussi ? Comme quelques instants auparavant, elle ignora le moment.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce vous cherchez Hermione, je peux simplement vous donner un conseil : concentrez-vous sur ce qui est le plus important. Cette vérité que vous semblez attendre va-t-elle vous aider à vous sentir mieux ? Posez-vous réellement la question.

Hermione retira sa main doucement, essayant de ne pas être dans le rejet. Cette étrange connexion avec Mary la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Depuis quand vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de votre frère ?

\- Depuis très longtemps, je ne compte plus les années – Mary soupira, semblant désolée pour elle- Si vous désirez lui parler, je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle termina sa tasse en silence, le regard perdu sur un des portrait de famille exposé dans le salon. Mary, bien plus jeune, posait à côté d'un homme, possédant une épaisse moustache -probablement Georges- trois jeunes enfants les accompagnaient. Si son hôtesse ne lui avait précisé leur situation familiale, ces enfants pourraient passer pour les leurs.

\- Vous possédez une photo de lui ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça. Reprenez un biscuit en attendant.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle lui resservit une tasse de thé. Machinalement, Hermione attrapa un second gâteau. Mary revint quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme album photo serré contre elle. Après avoir pris place, elle l'ouvrit devant elle et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle retira quelques photos de leur emplacement et les tendit à Hermione. Sur la première, un jeune garçon, d'une douzaine d'années, souriait, un énorme poisson posé entre ses deux bras tendus. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des pêcheurs, hautes bottes et salopette en caoutchouc. Le cheveu très brun, une petite fossette creusant sa joue gauche et le regard espiègle. Mary commenta.

\- Il adorait la pêche. Chaque été, notre père et lui passaient des journées entières au bord du lac à attendre que ça morde. Ma mère et moi la accompagnions. Elle tricotait, j'inventais des histoires de princesse des eaux. Avec le recul, je me dis que ça fut de très belles journées.

Hermione ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses propres pensées. Son propre père aimait aussi la pêche mais Eileen et elle ne partageaient pas cette passion. Il s'y rendait souvent le dimanche, profitant du calme et de la plénitude que lui offrait ce moment solitaire, pendant que la mère et la fille échangeaient d'autres instants de complicité. Ainsi, il ramenait le dîner, les régalant d'une friture ou de truites, que sa mère cuisinait à merveille. Un peu nostalgique, elle posa la photo face contre table. Malgré cette analogie, le jeune Liam ne lui semblait guère familier. Elle ne retrouva pas ses traits dans les siens, même si cela ne pouvait rien signifier.

La deuxième le montrait un peu plus âgé, accompagné de sa grande sœur. Hermione reconnut sans difficulté la douceur des traits de Mary. Tous deux étaient chaudement habillés. Liam arborait une chevelure plus longue, plus bouclée, à l'image de sa sœur aînée. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

\- Noël 1966, le tout premier fêté dans la maison que mes parents venaient d'acquérir dans patelin à une heure de Londres. Une magnifique bâtisse ancienne avec une énorme cheminée. J'avais 17 ans, Liam 16. Nous étions beaux...

Son hôtesse disait vrai. Mais une fois de plus, Hermione ne ressentit aucune émotion. Qu'espérait-elle au fond ? Avoir un flash en le découvrant qui lui révélerait l'identité de son père biologique? Ceci n'existait que dans les fictions, où les héros possédaient un sixième sens. Le sien semblait quelque peu perturbé. Elle scruta une nouvelle fois la photo, cherchant un potentiel indice pouvant la guider sur ses potentielles origines. Rien. Avait-elle extrapolé l'histoire du parchemin, de l'écriture à l'encre et de la plume ?

\- Vous aviez l'air vraiment heureux, dit-elle finalement en posant la photo sur l'autre. Elle ne savait que répondre d'autre.

Plusieurs clichés défilèrent ainsi. Sur le dernier, Liam semblait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. Il possédait un charme indéniable. Vêtu d'un costume noir, plusieurs personnes l'entouraient, tout aussi élégamment habillées.

\- La mariage de notre cousine, été 1979, dit Mary sur un ton mélancolique. Ce fut une des dernières fois que je le vis...

En regardant la photo de plus près, un voile de tristesse masquait le regard du jeune homme, habituellement espiègle. Cette impression était dupée par son sourire, probablement forcé. Sa passion avec Eileen venait de prendre fin, peut-être dans la douleur et dans l'excès... comme souvent dans les passions.

\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me montrer ces photos... Hermione jeta un œil sur la grande horloge du salon. Je dois y aller à présent, mes enfants m'attendent.

Elle remercia aussi chaleureusement de son accueil. En lui serrant la main, la sensation qui l'avait traversé auparavant ne se reproduisit pas. Son contact fut quand même chaleureux. Hermione ne se doutait pas un instant de tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de Mary. Celle-ci lui sourit, priant intérieurement pour que cette mascarade prenne fin rapidement. Elle ne supportait plus le rôle qu'elle s'imposait de jouer. Mrs Colton attendit que la jeune femme traverse le portillon avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone. Elle composa maladroitement un numéro, tant ses doigts tremblaient. L'appareil lui rendit de longues intonations. Impatiente, elle put enfin entendre la voix grave de l'inconnu qui décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- Oui, c'est moi... -Inutile de faire les présentations, son interlocuteur ne pouvait que la reconnaître- Je viens de lui mentir car je pense que ça ne peut pas être autrement. Elle ne méritait pas que le linge sale de la famille ne lui soit révélé.

\- - Enfin Mary, de quoi tu parles ? Grogna la voix.

Hermione, la fille d'Eileen est venue se présenter à moi cet après-midi...

Un silence. Mary serra fort le combiné, à s'en faire mal aux articulations. Elle espérait que Georges ne rentrerait pas de suite, ne souhaitant pas qu'il assiste au spectacle. Le silence s'éternisa. Elle ferma les yeux. Après tout, cela ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus envers son mari... l'amour de sa vie, celui qui avait fait d'elle une femme comblée. Enfin presque. Ce n'était pas un hasard si la nature de leur avait pas offert d'enfants. Mary avait prié tellement fort un dieu, dans lequel elle croyait à peine, pour ne pas porter la vie... Juste par crainte que ses enfants ne reflètent ses véritables origines, qu'elle n'avait jamais assumé auprès de Georges, de peur de le perdre. Quel gâchis... Il aurait probablement accepté, compris, par amour. Peut-être un jour lui dirait-elle, sur leur lit de mort, pour un ultime pardon.

\- Mary, tu m'écoutes ?

Mary ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue.

\- Pardon tu disais ?

\- Est-elle... est-elle comme nous ?

\- Je pense oui, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle se doute de quoique ce soit. Liam, je t'en prie, je sais que tu es malade, c'est pour ça que je te parle d'elle, mais laisse-là en paix, elle...

\- Et Eileen ? L'interrompit brusquement Liam.

\- Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, il y a quelques mois. En déménageant ses affaires, Hermione est tombée sur votre correspondance. Bref voilà, tu connais la vérité.

Mary voulait raccrocher, ne plus entendre sa voix éraillée par la maladie et les traitements lourds qui l'emportaient plus qu'ils ne le soignaient. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas faire face à la tristesse que l'annonce de la mort de son grand amour de jeunesse pouvait engendrer.

\- Bon sang Mary, tu peux pas m'annoncer ça ainsi et couper court à la conversation. J'ai besoin de savoir si...

\- Bien sûr que si je peux, s'écria-t-elle. Hermione vient de perdre ses parents et toi aussi, tu vas mourir. Il faut qu'on la laisse tranquille, que tu la laisses tranquille.

\- Tu continues à t'enliser dans des mensonges grande soeur tu partiras avec... Si tu veux que ça soit ainsi, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé alors ?

Mary avait envie de pleurer. Ses contacts avec Liam n'étaient jamais simples. Il était revenu dans sa vie, le printemps précédent, pour lui annoncer qu'un cancer du foie étendu le condamnait à une mort certaine et prochaine. Près de trente ans qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie et voilà qu'il se permettait de lui donner un gros coup de marteau. Elle avait eut envie de le frapper, de l'injurier mais rien n'était sorti. Tout comme rien ne pouvait combler ces années d'absence.

\- Tu n'es plus un inconnu pour elle, tu existes dans le passé et peut-être dans le présent de sa mère. J'ai juste pensé que c'était important que tu le saches. Au-revoir Liam.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle reposa le téléphone sur son support. Comme elle s'en doutait, Liam ne tenta pas de la recontacter. Mary l'imagina alors se servir un grand verre de scotch, sans glaçon, car cela gâchait le goût, et s'allumer une cigarette, sans filtre. Ces deux rituels avaient probablement contribué à l'apparition de la maladie, qui était venue s'installer insidieusement.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Mary regarda l'heure. Presque quatre heures de l'après-midi. Elle nettoya la table et fit la vaisselle. Elle raconterais peut-être à Georges, sans rentrer dans les détails, qu'une amie était venue lui rendre une visite surprise. Pas un mensonge, juste une omission.

* * *

Quand Ron rentra du travail le soir, il fut surpris de trouver les enfants attablés devant une assiette de purée/bacon, déjà parés pour dormir.

\- Oh la la, maman est pressée de se débarrasser de vous ? Demanda-t-il après avoir déposer un bisou sur la tête de chacun.

\- Ron ! S'offusqua Hermione, même si Rose et Hugo maîtrisait très bien l'ironie, probablement par habitude.

\- Salut 'pa, maman a dit que ch'était une choirée en n'amoureux, répondit le garçonnet la bouche pleine de purée.

\- On a même cuisiné presque tout l'après-midi, maman a dit qu'on avait droit de goûter à la tarte au chocolat.

Une fourchette dans la main gauche, Rose dodelina de la tête, faisant tressauter ses nattes rousses.

\- Elle en dit des choses maman dis donc..., rétorqua Ron un brin moqueur.

Cependant, il fut touché que cette soirée leur soit consacrée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire de dîner en tête à tête, même s'il devait reconnaître que les occasions ne manquaient pas. Les enfants ne pouvaient pas être responsables de tout, ça venait probablement de lui et d'Hermione aussi. Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- C'est une excellente idée, j'ai vraiment hâte de goûter à tout.

\- J'ai trouvé un vieux livre de recettes dans les affaires de mes parents, j'ai eu envie d'en tester quelques unes, précisa Hermione. Ma mère cuisinait réellement bien – Non Hugo, ne joue pas avec ton bacon, si tu n'en veux plus, tu le mets de côté -

\- Son fils repoussa brusquement l'assiette alors qu'il se régalait avec la purée un instant plus tôt. Sa mère soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que tu mérites un bout de tarte au chocolat.

Hugo adorait le chocolat, comme son père, elle espérait pouvoir le convaincre de finir son assiette. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'appétit, surtout concernant le salé. Il haussa les épaules, baissant le regard.

\- Je te laisse gérer ça, souffla Ron du bout des lèvres à Hermione. Je vais prendre une douche.

En montant les escaliers qui menaient à leur espace privé, Ron cru comprendre que sa femme avait réussi à négocier quelques bouchées de purée supplémentaire en échange d'un petit morceau de dessert.

Après sa douche, il joua un peu avec eux dans la chambre de Rose, pendant qu'Hermione achevait de ranger la cuisine et de fignoler leur dîner. Quand Hugo tomba de fatigue, il leur lit une courte histoire avant de les border chacun. Il éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette, leur laissant juste une veilleuse pour les rassurer.

Quand Ron rejoignit la cuisine, Hermione leur avait servi une grand verre de Bièreaubeurre et dressé la table pour eux deux.

\- Ça me paraissait être un bon compromis après la soirée d'hier, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Son mal de tête avait eu du mal à s'estomper. Boire trop de vin, ce n'était plus de son âge.

\- On s'installe vers la cheminée ?

Ron acquiesça, avant d'attraper son verre. Ils décalèrent deux fauteuils vers l'âtre qui rougeoyait tranquillement et s'y installèrent avec plaisir. Ils burent une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre, rendant leur situation encore plus agréable.

\- Tu me racontes ton entrevue avec Mary ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non pas ce soir... Ce soir, c'est juste nous deux et un bon dîner...

\- Comme tu voudras... - La deuxième gorgée de Bièreaubeurre fut encore meilleure que la première – Alors pourquoi cette soudaine envie de cuisiner ?

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire... J'ai eu d'un coup l'envie de partager un truc avec ma mère. C'est stupide, elle n'est plus là, mais ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs aussi.

Ron espérait qu'elle ressentirait aussi rapidement le besoin de lui confier les propos échangés avec Mary, son comportement n'étant pas anodin. Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait pu lui raconter ? Une partie de la soirée fut consacrée à l'enfance de sa femme, qu'elle évoquait rarement. Le dîner fut délicieux malgré le goût amer que la tarte au chocolat d'Eileen laissa dans la bouche de Ron.


	7. Chapitre 7

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

**Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Et merci aussi aux fidèles revieweuses, Hilaidora, Zeugma412, Arwengeld, lesaccrosdelamerceri, très intriguées par le personnage de « Mary ». Rassurez-vous, elle sera de retour dans les prochains chapitres... pour le pire peut-être ^^**

**Note : **Je viens de remarquer que certaines phrases du chapitre étaient "mangées" lors de son transfert sur le site. J'ai corrigé au mieux, désolée si certaines coupures m'ont échappée.

* * *

Chapitre 7 

A partir du lundi 14 janvier 

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent au rythme du nouveau poste d'Hermione. Elle fut immédiatement mise à contribution et dû ingérer rapidement un certain nombre de textes de lois pénales. Entre deux élaborations de rapports, elle assistait à des comparutions, mineures pour commencer. Son département travaillait beaucoup en collaboration celui de la Justice, dont les Aurors, qui s'imbriquaient très étroitement, au point de se confondre par moment. Au fil des années, l'équipe d'Archie Temple avait pris la place de Magenmagot, progressivement dissous à la fin de la Guerre car trop entaché de corruption. Un certain Aramis Cooper avait pris Hermione sous son aile pour quelques temps et lui servait principalement de guide. Souvent blasé, il portait un regard tout particulier sur l'application des lois magiques, fortement influencé par un probable passé trouble. Temple semblait lui faire confiance, c'était là l'essentiel. Hermione appréciait de collaborer à ses côtés, il nuançait beaucoup les affaires, lui permettant d'élargir sa propre vision des choses. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il avait bien plus d'expérience qu'elle, faisant parti de la première équipe constituée par Temple une quinzaine d'années plus tôt.

Hermione rentrait souvent exténuée le soir, la tête bourdonnante de mots, d'alinéas et de chiffres. Les créatures magiques lui manquaient mais elle ne regrettait pas le changement. Elle avait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour passer un peu de temps avec Ron et s'occuper ses enfants, qui la réclamaient beaucoup. Hermione avait pris le temps de leur expliquer qu'elle changeait de travail mais que ça ne bouleverserait rien pour eux. Elle serait toujours là les soirs et les week-end, comme avant.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors maintenant ? A demandé Rose, le soir de son premier jour.

\- M'assurer que les lois sont justes pour tout le monde et que chacun les suit.

\- C'est quoi une loi ? A renchéri Hugo.

Il posa cuillère de soupe et attendit, son petit nez constellé de tâche de rousseur en l'air, que sa mère réponde. Hermione chercha une réponse adaptée. Plutôt difficile d'expliquer à un enfant de 5 ans le concept d'une loi.

\- C'est comme une règle. Toi, par exemple, papa et moi te demandons de ranger ta chambre régulièrement et de débarrasser la vaisselle après le repas. C'est une règle, tu dois la respecter, une loi c'est à peu près pareil.

Hmm, peut mieux faire, songea-t-elle, en grimaçant. Ron lui sourit, un peu moqueur, mais ce bougre décida de la laisser se débrouiller seule. Son fils la regarda, perplexe.

\- Tu leur dis ça aux gens aussi, à ton travail ?

\- Hmm

Cette fois-ci, Ron s'étouffa avec sa soupe. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Non mon chéri, ce sont d'autres règles, qui concernant tous les Sorciers et les Sorcières, et les enfants comme toi aussi. Nous sommes tous liés par ces règles qu'il faut suivre.

\- Laisse tomber Hugo, est intervenu sa sœur, c'est un truc de grande personne... trop dur à comprendre ton travail maman. Avant, tu défendais les elfes, c'était mieux.

Rose haussa les épaules, imitée par son frère. Hermione se retint de rire, sous le regard indifférent de ses enfants.

\- Oui tu as raison, on va en rester là.

En somme, Rose et Hugo souhaitaient juste qu'elle soit autant présente qu'avant, peu importait la finalité de son travail. Après tout, c'était le marché convenu avec Archie Temple.

Durant son temps libre, le soir surtout, elle se replongeait dans les agendas d'Eileen, à la recherche de la moindre petite information ayant pu lui échapper lors de ses premières lectures. Ses rencontres avec Liam se stoppaient au printemps, mi-mai précisément et brutalement surtout. Cette rupture correspondait avec la fin de leur correspondance. La dernière lettre fut envoyée par Liam, qui suppliait sa mère de lui pardonner. Une lettre courte, poignante, d'un homme désespéré. Apparemment, Eileen ne lui aurait jamais répondu. Qu'avait-il à se faire pardonner ? Un geste, une parole, un comportement ? Mary connaissait peut-être la réponse. Mais comment la joindre sans venir à son domicile ? Elle ne souhaitait pas la mettre en difficulté avec son mari. Un échange de lettres serait bien trop long. Mary possédait un téléphone fixe, son numéro devait être disponible dans un annuaire. Hermione avait quelques scrupules à la déranger de nouveau mais elle représentait son seul lien avec le passé. Beaucoup de questions restaient encore sans réponse. Des questions qu'elle notait quand elle lui venait à l'esprit. Comment Liam en est-il arrivé à collaborer professionnellement avec son grand-père ? Pourquoi ont-ils rompu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où Liam a-t-il pu s'exiler ? Avait-il aussi une femme à l'époque, tout aussi bafouée que son père ? Finalement Mary avait livré peu de détails, répondant méthodiquement à ses questions, sans fioritures. Mais Hermione était persuadée qu'il existait un envers du décor, probablement peu reluisant.

Hermione s'installa au premier rang, un rouleau de parchemin posé sur ses genoux, une plume prête à l'emploi à la main. Son mentor prit place à ses côtés, légèrement tendu.

\- Ce gars est une pourriture mais il a l'immense qualité de savoir manipuler les mots et entourlouper à son avantage. Écoute-le attentivement, prends des notes. Souvent, ce sont ces gens qui dévoilent les failles du système...

Cooper se tut. Le président de l'audience venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Le procès se déroulait à huis clos. Une vingtaine de personnes en tout, dont les membres du jugement et une partie de l'équipe d'Hermione. Temple et deux de ces collaborateurs planchaient sur cette affaire depuis des mois lorsque Hermione avait intégré le département. Deux semaines auparavant, zn collaboration avec les Aurors, ils avaient enfin réuni toutes les preuves contre le détenu pour enfin l'appréhender et l'arrêter pour corruption et abus de pouvoir. Aux dires de Temple, l'homme était fini.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, un sorcier pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Arthurus Jones. Richissime chercheur et homme d'affaire dont la réputation impeccable venait de s'écrouler. Pour autant, un sentiment de sérénité et de calme se lisaient sur les traits de son visage encore jeune. Il prit place au centre de la pièce, dans un fauteuil prévu à cet effet. Pas de menottes, ni de chaînes, l'homme ne représentait pas un danger physique.

Hermione avait épluché le dossier de l'affaire la veille, pour en saisir toutes les subtilités. Jones ne semblait pas porter le poids de la culpabilité, nonchalamment assis dans un siège éjectable. Une espèce d'aura émanait de lui et Hermione comprit comment il avait pu tromper et séduire autant de personnes, dont certaines probablement vulnérables.

L'affaire n'avait pas encore éclatée au grand public, respectant le droit de la plus grande discrétion. La jeune femme eut une pensée pour Rita Skeeter, dont les talents de fouineuse n'étaient plus à prouver. Pendant quelques temps, elle avait alimenté avec brio les potins de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione avait contribué à sa chute et depuis toutes ces années, elle se terrait dans un trou, tel un cafard malpropre. Elle aurait fait chou gras de cet événement, plus que juteux. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas que de vrais journalistes prendraient plaisir à détruire Jones quand le moment sera venu et de manière plus professionnelle.

Pour résumer, Jones, officiellement directeur d'un laboratoire d'élaboration de potions à visée thérapeutique, avait convaincu la direction d'un centre pour jeunes sorciers en perdition de tester des produits illicites sur ces pensionnaires en échange de grosses quantité de Gallions pour son financement. Les produits illicites en question étaient une drogue, présentée sous forme de friandises colorées. Un laboratoire clandestin, géré par Jones lui-même, les fabriquait. Puis, elles étaient envoyés dans le centre, où elles étaient consommées en toute impunité. Un réseau avait fini par se constituer entre jeunes isolés, à l'insu du centre, rendant beaucoup trop de personnes dépendantes à ces petites sucettes bigarrées. Comme ses sorciers étaient socialement et physiquement détachés de leurs proches, rien ne put être soupçonné. Les services sociaux continuaient même à leur adresser de nouveaux jeunes sorciers, dans le but de leur offrir un avenir. En parallèle, l'argent de Jones permit au centre de se développer et proposer des prestations de qualité. Un environnement sain pour les enfants perdus, du moins en apparence.

Le centre ignorait réellement ce qui se cachait derrière ses friandises ? A qui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Pour l'heure, cette audience ne concernait que l'implication Jones. Peut-être que cela entrainera la chute d'autres personnes au passage. La finalité étant de modifier la loi concernant la consommation de produits illicites afin que des petits malins comme Jones ne puissent pas la contourner. C'est à ce niveau-là qu'intervenait Temple et son équipe aussi.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Hermione écouta attentivement les deux partis se renvoyer la balle avec force et conviction, dans un jargon judiciaire et légal qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore. Elle rêvait cependant de le faire un jour, d'être à la place d'un de ses collaborateurs pour démonter la tête de ces gens qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout. En attendant, elle se contenta de prendre des notes.

\- Weasley !

Hermione se retourna. Ils sortaient tous de la salle d'audience, la tête pleine et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Cooper s'avançait vers elle, les deux mains dans les poches, imperturbable sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur avant de reprendre le chemin de leur département ensemble.

\- J'espère que tu as été très attentive, je veux un rapport de ce procès demain matin. Je ne doute pas que tu aies l'esprit vif, j'en veux juste la preuve.

Cooper l'avait tutoyé dès le départ. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect, étant ainsi avec tous ses collègues. Il se moquait simplement de son passé, de ses exploits de Guerre et de sa notoriété. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une collègue de plus, novice en la matière.

\- Bien Mr Cooper, répondit-elle, grimaçant intérieurement sur la nuit courte que lui offrait son chaperon.

\- Aramis s'il te plait, même si ce prénom d'un autre temps me sort pas les yeux, et tu as le droit de me tutoyer aussi. Je suis un ours mal léché qu'en apparence. Aller viens, on va déjeuner, un ami va se joindre à nous.

Hermione eut la surprise de découvrir que l'ami en question n'était autre qu'Harry, plutôt fier de son effet. Il salua Cooper d'une accolade amicale, avant d'embrasser sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu peux dire à ton amie de se décoincer un peu, je ne vais pas la manger, grogna Cooper, un brin moqueur.

Harry afficha un sourire gêné mais ne répondit pas. La jeune femme trouva la remarque limite sexiste. Malheureusement, elle en avait l'habitude et savait remettre les importuns à leur place si elle le jugeait nécessaire. Son collègue n'était pas mauvais bougre mais s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, il n'allait pas être déçu. Son sourire goguenard le déstabilisa un peu.

\- Tu devrais demander à Mr Malfoy fils, déclara-t-elle en respectant son souhait du tutoiement. Il paraît que j'ai un crochet du droit plus que percutant. Il n'a pas eu l'air de me trouver complexée ce jour-là.

\- Tu as une réputation qui te précède Miss Granger, je trouverais ça dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Hermione ignorait le fondement de cette réputation et préférait que cela continue à l'être. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit les deux hommes dans les dédales du Ministère jusqu'à la cafétéria réservée aux Sorciers travaillant sur place.

* * *

Le clocher du village sonna un coup quand Hermione rejoignit le lit conjugal. Ron se retourna et grogna quand elle s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il.

\- Désolée, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu...

Elle mentait, elle savait qu'elle se coucherait tard à cause de ce fichu rapport. Et comme Hermione ne désirait pas décevoir son collègue, elle avait peaufiné la chose...

\- J'espère que ça sera pas comme ça tous les soirs...

Mais à la place, elle décevait son mari. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait préféré consacrer du temps aux enfants et à lui en soirée, avant de s'attaquer à son devoir maison.

\- Un peu de patience Ron stp, ils me testent pour l'instant.

Hermione lui caressa les cheveux doucement pour l'apaiser mais il ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir. Il ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Il l'avait soutenu depuis le départ, l'avait encouragé à prendre ce poste. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Peut-être qu'Hermione tirait trop sur la corde, entre ce changement et ses recherches sur Liam. Ron ne se plaignait pas alors qu'il avait mille raisons de le faire. Ce soir, il lui présentait une faille qu'elle ne pouvait lui reprocher. Ce fut cependant avec une certaine amertume, qu'Hermione n'expliqua pas sur le moment, qu'elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son mari avant de se coller à lui. Ron lui serra doucement la main. Elle avait encore un peu de marge.

Samedi 7 février

Le samedi suivant, Hermione confia les enfants à leur jeune voisine Ophélie, promettant à chacun de ne pas être longue, pour se rendre dans le Londres moldu par transplanage. Une petite rue déserte l'accueillit dans une bruine désagréable. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaisse écharpe, pestant contre ses cheveux, qui offerts à l'humidité ambiante, ne tarderait pas à partir dans tous les sens. Ses mains gantées serrées contre son sac en bandoulière, elle sortit à découvert, presque transparente au milieu des ès quelques minutes de marche, Hermione aperçut la boutique qu'elle entrée fit tinté une clochette et un jeune vendeur se montra immédiatement disponible, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle avait préparé ses questions, apprit consciencieusement des mots techniques pour ne pas paraître trop ignorante.Même si elle tentait encore de suivre les actualités et avancées des moldus, son appartenance à ce monde s'amenuisait doucement mais sûrement.

\- Madame, je peux vous renseigner ?

Ce jeune homme aurait pu figurer dans un magasine de mode. Sourire impeccable, costume bien taillé, une chemise blanche arborant le logo de la marque de la boutique, n'entachant nullement l'image qu'il souhaitait se donner. Sans oublier les cheveux châtains savamment décoiffés. Une vraie caricature.

\- J'aimerais faire acquisition d'un téléphone avec une carte prépayée.

Le mannequin fut surpris par sa demande, se demandant probablement de quelle époque elle venait. Enfant et adolescente, elle avait le souvenir des cabines téléphoniques présentes à chaque coin de rue où il suffisait de glisser quelques pièces dans une fente pour passer un coup de plus simple selon elle, mais Hermione n'avait pas le choix de s' cabines rouges se perdaient et le téléphone portable avec abonnement prenaient largement le dessus.

\- C'est mon premier téléphone portable, je ne pense pas m'en servir beaucoup...

Elle accompagna ses propos d'un sourire innocent, espérant avoir l'air d'une parfaite cruche un peu inadaptée. Elle effaça mentalement sa liste de mots techniques, finalement cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si elle voulait berner le vendeur. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas sensible, au contraire, son visage lisse afficha une moue un peu contrarié espérait sans doute lui vendre un téléphone dernier cri avec un abonnement hors de prix. Tant pis pour lui, il s'en remettrait.

\- Madame, il faut savoir que les abonnements sont de plus en plus intéressants et permettent d'acquérir des téléphones de très bonne qualité à un prix tout à fait raisonnable, dit-il finalement d'une voix condescendante.

Il la prenait véritablement pour une idiote.

\- Laissez-moi vous montrer notre gamme et réfléchir vraiment à ce qui vous souhaitez.A cet instant, vous avez l'impression qu'un téléphone portable ne vous est pas utile mais vous allez vite changer d'avis quand vous verrez toutes les fonctionnalités que ces petits appareils proposent à l'heure actuelle.

Ce jeune parvenu en faisait décidément trop. Hermione plaignait les incrédules qui tombaient facilement dans le panneau, sous peine de passer pour l'arriéré de service auprès de leurs amis. En attendant, elle devait se débarrasser rapidement de lui en obtenant ce qu'elle désirait.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un portable simple avec une carte prépayée, dit-elle plus fermement.

Elle fut même tenté de lui jeter un sortilège informulé pour lui fermer son clapet et le soumettre mais cela ne se faisait définitivement pas. Elle n'était une mauvaise sorcière et encore moins une mauvaise personne. Le vendeur ne faisait que son travail, répétant ce qu'on lui avait appris.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle dépensa une cinquantaine de livres pour une téléphone basique noir dans lequel le jeune homme inséra avec une mauvaise foi évidente la puce d'une carte prépayée équivalent à une heure d'appel suffisant pour le moment. Elle saurait comment en racheter une si besoin. Néanmoins, Hermione le salua poliment et sortit du magasin. Sa prochaine étape fut de se poser dans le premier café aux alentours. Elle commanda un thé noir bien fort et s'attela à faire fonctionner l'appareil. Le vendeur lui avait juste expliqué comment l'allumer et le déverrouiller avec un code PIN, elle se débrouillerait pour le reste. La serveuse lui apporta sa tasse de thé fumant, qu'Hermione régla avec les quelques livres qui lui restait. Elle pensait être large en piochant dans les réserves de la maison mais pas tant que ç faudrait aussi qu'elle se rende à Gringotts prochainement pour refaire un échange de monnaie. Ron ignorait son escapade, tout comme il mettait rarement le nez dans la fameuse boite à livres.C'est Hermione qui gérait les finances du foyer. Et elle lui parlerait de cette sortie si seulement elle ne s'avérait pas vaine.

Elle sortit de son sac le numéro de téléphone de Mary qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer quelques jours auparavant auprès du Département qui gérait les relations avec les Moldus. Heureusement, elle savait encore manipuler un annuaire téléphonique. Le carnet d'Eileen prit place aussi sur la table en bois du bar et elle put composer maladroitement le numéro de téléphone. De longues tonalités l'accompagnèrent pendant qu'elle relisait les questions rédigées dans le carnet, qu'elle souhaitait poser à Mary. Finalement, une voix féminine résonna dans l'appareil, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Ce qui n'empêcha pas sa main libre de se contracter autour de sa tasse chaude. Elle eut aussi l'impression que le bruit ambiant du café s'atténua, comme mis en sourdine.

\- Mary Colton à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Mary, c'est Hermione Granger. Je suis désolée de vous déranger encore mais j'ai quelques interrogations concernant Liam et ma mère.

Un soupir, puis un Hermione entendit une voix masculine, plus lointaine.

\- Qui est-ce ma chérie ?

Probablement son mari. La jeune femme espérait que la présence de cet homme n'empêcherait pas Mary de se confier. Un bruit sec accrocha l'oreille d'Hermione. Son interlocutrice avait dû poser sa main sur le téléphone pour atténuer sa voix.

\- C'est Cathy, j'ai essayé de la joindre ce matin mais en vain.

Il eut un autre bruit, plus fort. Elle crut d'abord que Mary lui avait raccroché au nez mais aucune tonalité rapide ne lui parvint. Elle patienta un peu, se disant qu'elle avait toujours la possibilité de rappeler si jamais. A moins que Mary ne veuille absolument pas lui parler. Après de longues minutes d'attente, elle reprit le combiné, Hermione avait presque terminé son thé.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai dû trouver une raison pour faire sortir mon mari de la maison. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Hermione perçut comme un reproche dans sa voix, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Elle refusait d'endosser la responsabilité des cachotteries de cette femme envers son époux. Que ce soit elle ou Liam, ils s'avéraient bien compliqués dans leur façon de fonctionner. Une tare familiale peut-être.

Très bien, faisons vite alors, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi Liam et Eileen se sont séparés ?

Elle lui résuma alors très succinctement les dernières lettres envoyées par son frère. Mary soupira « Franchement Hermione, en quoi le savoir peut-il vous aider ? »

Hermione inspira profondément à deux reprises pour reprendre contenance. « Ce n'est pas rationnel Mary, j'en ai conscience. Peut-être que cet acte commis par Liam, celui que ma mère aurait dû lui pardonner a conduit à leur rupture. Bon sang, elle était enceinte »

\- A quoi pensez-vous exactement ?

Mary semblait bien moins encline à coopérer, une corde sensible était touchée.

« A rien justement, sinon je ne poserais pas la question ». Un silence plana dans le combiné. « Je vous en prie Mary, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, dites-le, je ne suis pas là pour juger, j'ai simplement envie de comprendre. »

Le ton de Mary devint alors agressif et craignait-elle ? Son frère ? Le retour de son mari ?

\- Et quand vous saurez, quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Grogna-t-elle. Retrouver Liam coûte que coûte ? Le mettre face à une réalité passée et peut-être oubliée ?

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, chuchota Hermione, désemparée par la brutalité des questions. Je ne sais pas où va me mener cette histoire.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de mal agir ou que sa requête soit si insensée. Mary reprit plus doucement « Alors pourquoi ne pas tout arrêter maintenant comme je vous l'ai déjà suggéré la dernière fois. Je vous le redemande, quel est le plus important ? ».

Hermione prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Ses parents n'avaient jamais abordé cette histoire avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pour la protéger ? Pour éviter d'aborder un sujet trop sensible ? A présent qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, elle estimait avoir le droit de tout déterrer et rétablir la vérité.Impossible que sa mère ne soit en paix avec un tel secret sur le cœur.A présent, plus aucun mal ne pourrait leur être infligé, ses parents ne souffriraient pas de la situation et c'était là le plus important à ses yeux. Quant aux conséquences sur la vie de Mary ou Liam, elle s'en moquait un peu.

\- J'aimais ma mère et peut-être encore plus mon père, répondit-elle. Je reste persuadée que je ne leur manque pas de respect en ce moment-même. Tout comme je ne les oublie pas. Ce qui vous gêne Mary, c'est que je mets le doigt sur des secrets, sûrement honteux, que vous gardez depuis des années. Comme son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, Hermione poursuivit. Vous avez été étonnée de ne pas me voir plus tôt sur le pas de votre porte mais au fond, cela devait bien vous arranger. Je suis une épine dans votre pied Mary, une épine dont vous vous débarrasserez difficilement.

\- Détrompez-vous, rétorqua une voix brisée.J'essaie juste de nous protéger Georges et moi...

\- Et Liam, vous le protégez aussi ?

\- Non en aucun cas je ne cautionne ce qu'a fait mon frère. Il y a juste certaines choses qu'il est préférable d'oublier. Vous êtes coriace.

\- Soyez honnête, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir... De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous parler maintenant. Je vous recontacterais prochainement.

\- Je vais vous donner mon numéro de...

Mais Mary raccrocha brutalement avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Hermione reposa le téléphone sur la table. Le feuillet de questions se transforma en boulette, qui rejoignit le sachet de thé usagé au fond de sa tasse. Elle n'était guère avancée, on venait juste de lui confirmer ce qu'elle pensait déjà.Liam avait mal agi envers sa mère, conduisant probablement à leur séparation. Cela s'ajoutait aux nombreuses autres raisons qui l'avait poussé à cette conclusion.

Comme Mary ne pouvait la contacter directement, elle décida de lui laisser deux semaines de réflexion avant de la rappeler. Le temps lui permettra peut-être de se raisonner et d'avouer ce qu'elle savait, la libérant probablement d'un lourd poids.

L'esprit en ébullition, Hermione quitta le café, après avoir laissé un maigre pourboire à la rejoignit la petite ruelle déserte, indifférente au crachin qui continuait inlassablement de tomber, avant de transplaner à quelques minutes à pieds de la maison. Elle espérait que cette distance l'aiderait à reprendre contenance avant de retrouver ses enfants et à trouver une excuse pour expliquer son absence. Autant pousser le mensonge jusqu'au bout, cela s'avérait nécessaire.

* * *

Ron s'occupait de donner la douche aux enfants, pendant qu'elle préparait une soupe de vermicelles, qu'elle accompagnerait de tranche de jambon. Dîner peu élaboré mais Rose et Hugo adoraient ça.

En rentrant de Londres, elle avait libéré Ophélie après deux petites heures de garde, pendant lesquelles, ils avaient pu ensemble développer un atelier peinture. Quatre petites mains colorées l'avaient ainsi accueillie, fières d'avoir pu faire marcher l'imagination sans limite de leur propriétaire. Ophélie avait proposé de terminer l'activité avec eux, sans supplément, mais Hermione lui avait tout de même donné un peu plus de mornilles que prévu. Pendant ce temps, elle avait préparé un copieux goûter que la jeune fille avait partagé avec eux, après un bon lavage de mains. Les enfants avaient l'air de l'apprécier, ils pourraient faire à nouveau appel à elle si besoin.

\- Rose et Hugo m'ont dit que tu avais dû retourner au travail cet après-midi, dit Ron après l'avoir rejointe dans la cuisine. Ils mettent leur pyjama, ajouta-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

Sa voix n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Oui, j'ai oublié de prendre un dossier, que j'aimerais relire dimanche soir. L'audience a lieu lundi matin à la première heure.

\- Hermione, tu avais...

\- Promis que ça ne se produirait pas, oui je sais. J'ai simplement oublié un dossier Ron... Et je suis tombée sur Cooper, voilà pourquoi ça a traîné un peu.

Elle versa une généreuse quantité de vermicelles dans l'eau bouillante salée. Son mari grogna mais il n'insista pas. Elle détestait lui mentir mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à partager son après-midi, même si en soi, elle n'avait pas appris grand chose de plus. Ron vint se glisser derrière et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- J'espère que demain, tu auras l'esprit avec nous, une journée par semaine sans parler travail...

\- Ça va être compliqué avec la présence de Georges et Angelina, railla-t-elle.

Le frère et Ron, sa femme Angelina et les deux enfants Fred et Roxane venaient déjeuner le lendemain. Un simple repas de famille, sans raisons particulières.

\- J'aurais dû préciser « sans parler de TON travail » !

Le ton était plutôt blagueur cette fois-ci mais Hermione comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas tant que ça. L'arrivée des enfants lui sauvèrent la mise, ils passèrent à table sans traîner.


	8. Chapitre 8

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

* * *

Chapitre 8 

**Dimanche 8 février**

Georges et sa famille arrivèrent peu avant midi. Roxane et Fred étaient à peine plus âgés que Rose et Hugo, ce qui faisaient d'eux, d'excellent cousins de jeu. A peine les bisous faits et les capes posées, tous les quatre se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Rose où Hermione ne préférait pas imaginer le bazar qu'ils allaient mettre.

Geoges lui tendit une énorme boite de farces et attrapes. En rigolant devant sa tête déconfite, il lui dit :

\- Nos nouveautés en exclusivités, pour les jeunes enfants. Je te laisserais les tester sur tes enfants à l'occasion, tu me diras ce que ça donne.

\- Je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier le mot « tester » à cet instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chère belle-sœur, ces produits son fiables. Nous allons les commercialiser dans le nouveau magasin à Pré au Lard.

Hermione secoua la tête, le terme fiabilité n'avait pas le même sens pour le commun des mortels et pour Georges. Angelina poussa gentiment son mari pour lui offrir un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

\- Pardonne ce goujat, il oublie les bonnes manières quand il s'agit de business. En tout cas, merci pour l'invitation, c'est rare de se retrouver en dehors des grandes réunions de famille.

Hermione appréciait Angelina pour sa simplicité.Elle avait fréquenté Fred pendant ses années à Poudlard, jusqu'à son décès pendant la Grande Bataille à Poudlard. Depuis, quelque chose s'était éteint en elle, comme si une partie de son âme avait accompagné Fred dans son autre vie. A présent, la jeune femme connaissait bien ce sentiment, elle avait eu cette impression à la mort de ses parents, la perte d'un petit morceau de soi, qui ne pourra jamais être comblé. Angelina et Georges avaient soigné leur chagrin mutuellement et s'étaient ainsi trouvés pour fonder une nouvelle famille. Dans un premier temps, cela a choqué les Weasley, surtout Molly, qui a eu peur que la jeune femme confonde son fils avec son jumeau. Pour elle, cette relation ne pouvait que se terminer dans la douleur. Mais étonnement, le couple n'a pas tenu compte des avis de chacun et ont d'abord construit leur histoire autour du souvenir de Fred avant de s'en détacher complètement au bout de quelques années.A présent, ils vivaient sainement, heureux, sans pour autant oublier leur précieux point commun.A la naissance de Roxanne, Molly se décida à oublier ses préjugés et l'intégration d'Angelina dans la famille en tant que femme de Georges put ainsi se faire. Arthur, lui, préféra ne pas se prononcer, seul le bonheur de son fils comptait. Quant aux autres frères et Ginny, ils ont dû s'adapter, même s'ils voyaient cette relation d'un mauvais œil au début. Hermione ne sut jamais le point de vue de Harry ou des autres pièces rapportées mais de son côté, elle n'avait pas voulu s'en mêler. Cela ne la regardait pas. Elle avait beaucoup entendu pester Ron, avant qu'il ne change rapidement d'avis en constatant que son frère s'ouvrait petit à petit au monde extérieur.

Hermione attrapa le bouquet de fleurs, dont l'odeur vint lui titiller les narines. « Pas de soucis, j'ai à peu près le même spécimen à la maison. Ça nous fait également très plaisir que vous soyez là, depuis le temps que je me dis qu'il faut séparer les Weasley pour mieux les apprécier... »

L'expression innocente de son visage ne trompa guère les deux frères et elle éclata de rire.

\- Ron, tu devrais un peu dresser ta femme, ce n'est pas la politesse et l'hospitalité qui l'étouffent, déclara Georges d'une voix qu'il voulait virile. Il ne récolta qu'une tape sur son épaule de la part de son épouse.

Hermione secoua la tête et se demanda si elle possédait un vase suffisamment grand pour y glisser ces fleurs.

\- Aller frangin, laissons ces femmes et viens goûter un peu ce Whsisky pur feu, une pure merveille, répondit Ron sur le même ton de Georges.

Tous deux prirent la direction du salon en rigolant.

\- Finalement, pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée de les avoir réuni en dehors du travail, dit Angelina faussement exaspérée. Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

\- Tu peux juste me tenir le bouquet le temps que j'aille attraper mon vase dans la cuisine ?

\- Bien sûr.

Quelle idée de ranger un truc aussi fragile dans un meuble haut de la cuisine ? Hermione s'en servait si peu que le récipient avait dû prendre la poussière. Ron lui offrait rarement des bouquets de fleurs, ce n'était tout simplement pas son truc. Elle grimpa sur une chaise pour faciliter la préhension, sous la regard amusé de sa belle-sœur.

\- Tu vois le niveau de romantisme de mon mari ? Dit-elle en sortant le vase sale du placard.

\- Il va te dire qu'il se rattrape autrement je suppose...

Hermione descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers l'évier. « Les bijoux ce n'est pas non plus sa tasse de thé – Une eau très grise s'écoula dans le siphon – Bon à vrai dire, je ne suis pas très réceptive non plus, ne l'accusons pas de tout non plus. »

\- Georges n'est pas fleurs mais bijoux oui, mais faut dire que j'adore ça aussi donc il se fait plaisir autant que moi.

Avec sa peau couleur chocolat, Angelina pouvait se permettre de tout porter. Elle arborait très souvent des bijoux colorés, ayant une petite préférence pour les bracelets qui s'alignaient de manière harmonieuse autour de ses poignets. Hermione estimait qu'elle n'avait pas le physique à être frivole, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule en soi mais elle ne s'autorisait pas ce genre de folie.

Elle sécha le vase d'un coup de baguette, percutant par la même occasion qu'elle aurait pu le nettoyer de la même façon. Ses origines moldues ne la quittaient définitivement pas.

Sa belle-sœur l'aida également à préparer le plateau apéritif garnis de petits feuilletés, de tartinades, d'un bol de chips et d'un jus de fruits destinés aux enfants.

\- Je peux te laisser poser le vase sur la table à manger stp ? Demanda Hermione, pendant qu'elle-même posait le plateau sur la table basse. Angelina, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Bierreaubeurre ? Hydromel ? La boisson super virile que nos hommes dégustent en ce moment même ?

\- Bierraubeurre, ça sera très bien. Je vais chercher les enfants, je doute qu'ils résistent à l'appel des chips...

Quelques instants plus tard, une tornade débarqua dans le salon. Un mélange étonnant de cheveux noirs crépus et de cheveux roux vinrent chatouiller les mentons des adultes déjà installés dans le canapé.

\- Vous vous êtes lavés les mains les enfants ? Demanda Ron, en retirant temporairement le bol de chips avant que des doigts supposément sales viennent se glisser dedans.

\- Oui, nous avons fait une escale dans la salle de bains, répondit Angelina en rentrant à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Parfait... Regardez ce que tatie a préparé pour vous. Qui veut du jus de fruits ?

Naturellement, quatre mains se levèrent. Ron les servit raisonnablement et ajouta une paille dans chaque verre. Une fois Angelina et Hermione (son choix s'orienta vers l'hydromel) servies également, ils purent tous trinquer. Les enfants adoraient prendre l'apéritif avec les adultes. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à être raisonnable et ne se servaient que dans le bol de chips, qui ne se remplirait plus après avoir été terminé.

« A l'ouverture prochaine du magasin ! » accompagné d'un bruit agréable de tintement qui résonna dans le salon.

Plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous à table, autour de la grande cocotte en fonte qu'Hermione venait de poser dessus.

\- Je vais chercher l'accompagnement, dit-elle. Roxanne, Fred vous aimez le riz ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse de ses propres enfants, inutile de leur demander. Deux têtes crépues lui répondirent à l'affirmatif. Angelina ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, en grimaçant « Tu les excuseras d'avance mais souvent on retrouve des grains de riz partout sous leur chaise. Parfois, je me dis qu'une poule ne serait pas de trop ». Hermione lui fit la remarque qu'elle se disait souvent la même chose quand elle passait un coup de baguette pour nettoyer après les repas composés de pâtes, petits -pois et autres petits aliments ronds. Mais bon, d'un point de vue pragmatique, une poule au milieu de son salon ne la faisait pas rêver.

\- Hmm ça sent très bon mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Georges quand Ron découvrit la cocotte.

Son frère attrapa la louche posée à côté du plat pour commencer le service et répondit « Un bœuf bourguignon, un plat typiquement français. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est donc à base de bœuf, de carottes, d'oignons, de champignons, de lardons, divers aromates et surtout c'est une sauce au vin. J'adore ça. ». Les enfants grimacèrent à l'évocation des carottes.

\- Il paraît que ça rend aimable et les fesses toutes roses, répondit Hermione qui revenait de la cuisine avec le saladier de riz. Elle s'installa à côté de Ron et tendit les assiettes de Rose et Hugo.

Ces arguments ne semblèrent pas les convaincre, ils mangèrent les légumes du bout des lèvres. Les assiettes se vidèrent doucement mais sûrement. Hermione était plutôt fière de son plat. Elle l'avait goûté pour la première fois lors de son voyage en France avec ses parents, pendant ses années à Poudlard. Ils avaient fait escale à Dijon, capitale des Ducs de Bourgogne et avaient pu déguster ce plat typique de la région. Sa mère avait tenté d'en refaire et avait ainsi peaufiné sa recette, qui se trouvait à présent dans les carnets d'Hermione.

\- Au fait Ron, tu me diras avec un peu d'avance quand tu comptes larguer les amarres, que je puisse te trouver un remplaçant pour le former, déclara Georges, alors que son frère lui servait une autre part de bœuf bourguignon.

Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe ? La fourchette d'Hermione lui glissa des doigts, tintant désagréablement sur le bord de son assiette et Ron renversa un peu de sauce à côté de l'assiette de Georges. Elle marmonna des excuses et essuya les gouttes de sauces renversées sur la nappe.

\- Larguer les amarres ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Son beau-frère ne sembla pas avoir compris le malaise et enfonça définitivement le clou, malgré le coup de coude de sa femme « Oui Ron m'a enfin avoué qu'il comptait passer les tests pour entrer chez les Aurors d'ici deux ans, il ne savait pas trop encore précisément. Petit cachotier va ! »

Ron jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione. Celle-ci récupéra sa fourchette, piqua un morceau de viande, qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Elle mastiqua longuement, l'esprit en ébullition, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. La viande passa difficilement la barrière de sa gorge. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne contenance. Elle glissa une main sur la cuisse de Ron, qu'elle serra fortement au point de lui enfoncer ses ongles à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Heureusement pour elle, la nappe cachait son geste. Ron grimaça mais ne dit rien.

\- Oui bien sûr, où ai-je la tête, Ron m'a également parlé de ce projet il y a quelques temps... Avec les derniers événements, mes parents, le travail, j'ai parfois du mal à penser à tout...

Sa voix sonnait un peu faux mais elle ne pouvait fournir mieux à l'heure actuelle. Angelina sourit nerveusement. « Ton plat est délicieux Hermione, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas le courage d'en reprendre, je garde de la place pour le dessert. » Georges sembla enfin avoir compris le message et n'insista pas. Ron préféra clôturer ce semblant de conversation. « Je te tiendrais au courant Georges, mais d'ici deux ans, tu as le temps de voir tout n'est pas peaufiné encore. »

\- Je vais t'aider à débarrasser, dit Angelina quelques instants plus tard.

\- Non laisse, reste assise et profite.

Hermione réunit les quatres assiettes et les couverts, qu'elle empila. Les enfants étaient retournés à l'étage depuis bien longtemps. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle se retint difficilement de lancer une assiette contre un mur. Elle était en colère, indéniablement. Comment Ron avait-il pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Un nouveau projet professionnel, chez les Aurors ? Oui, il avait souhaité les rejoindre quand il était encore à Poudlard mais avait finalement décidé de seconder son frère dans son aventure. Depuis, il n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Du moins, pas avec elle... Elle se sentait trahie et surtout ne comprenait pas l'intérêt pour Ron de lui dissimuler un tel souhait. La crainte qu'elle ne le suive pas, qu'elle ne le soutienne pas ?

Hermione posa les assiettes dans l'évier et essaya de se ressaisir pour la seconde fois en trop peu de temps. Une absence trop prolongée serait suspecte. Elle sortit le gâteau au chocolat du frigo et la crème anglaise confectionnés le matin, qu'elle emporta dans le salon.

\- Les assiettes et les cuillères arrivent... Ron, tu peux aller chercher les enfants ?

* * *

Georges et sa famille était partie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ron aida sa femme à ranger le salon et la cuisine dans le silence. Hermione ne desserra pas les dents. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il prenne enfin les devants et lance le sujet fâcheux.

Alors qu'elle rinçait la vaisselle, il commença d'une voix hésitante. « Je me doute que tu es en colère, laisse-moi juste t'expliquer... »

En retour, Hermione lui brandit une assiette mousseuse sous le nez, de la fumée aurait pu lui sortir des oreilles.

\- En colère ? Effectivement, c'est un doux euphémisme. Mais ce n'est pas ce sentiment de colère le pire Ron... le pire c'est que je suis triste. Parce que j'apprend de la bouche de ton frère que tu as l'intention de changer de travail, et quel changement, alors que je partage ta vie au quotidien. Mais tu as sans doute une bonne raison hein, que j'ai hâte d'entendre.

\- Quelles que soit mes raisons, tu ne les comprendras pas de toute façon.

\- Tu démarres mal... Aïe, merde !

Un verre venait de se briser dans sa main. Une coupure superficielle lui entaillait le doigt, suffisamment pour que ça saigne un peu. Elle se rinça sous l'eau froide et porta le doigt à sa bouche. Ron se précipita derrière elle mais Hermione le repoussa. « Ce n'est rien, juste un bobo ».

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as tellement la tête prise en ce moment que tu es bien moins réceptive...Attends laisse-moi finir, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche, le visage rougi par les émotions.

\- Non justement, je t'arrête avant que tu sortes une maladresse plus grosse que toi. Certes j'ai l'esprit occupé par le travail mais il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation encore, oui je suis perturbée par la mort de mes parents et le flou artistique qui règne autour de mes origines, oui ça prend beaucoup de place dans notre vie mais il me semble que je suis encore tout à fait apte à m'occuper de ma famille et a être présente quand il le faut. Tu es ma famille Ron... est-ce que je ne méritais pas d'apprendre tes réflexions de ta bouche plutôt que de celle de Georges ?

Ron soupira. Les bras croisés, il s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine. « Ce n'est pas le problème Hermione, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'accaparer avec ça en plus et surtout je voulais attendre que certaines choses se règlent. J'ai étudié la chose dans tous les sens, si ce projet aboutit, ça va demander quelques changements pour toi et les enfants... Je souhaitais être sûr de ma décision avant d'enclencher le mécanisme. Quant à Georges...oui je lui en ai parlé parce que je ne voulais pas le prendre au dépourvu par rapport à la gestion du magasin. Pour l'instant, j'ai signé un contrat de deux ans, après on verra. »

\- Alors tu pensais que je n'étais pas en mesure de l'entendre ? Depuis quand sommes-nous devenu un couple que ne communique plus ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Hermione eut presque mauvaise conscience de lui sortir de tels propos alors qu'elle-même, la veille, avait mené une expédition tenue secrète pour des raisons obscures. Elle refoula cette pensée désagréable dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Non, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, j'allais t'en parler en temps et en heure, pour moi ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment. Je ne doute absolument pas de tes capacités à s'occuper de notre famille, c'est simplement une histoire de timing. Je ne t'ai pas menti, j'avais encore besoin de peaufiner certaines choses. Hermione, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à te faire du mal en agissant ainsi... J'espère que tu me crois.

Ron tenta une nouvelle approche. « Laisse tomber la vaisselle pour l'instant, viens un peu vers moi ». Elle accepta qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle réussit à se détendre un peu mais une sensation de malaise persistait en elle. Il lui faudrait qu'elle avoue son appel à Mary, surtout après la scène qu'elle venait de lui faire. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment. Comme Ron venait de le dire, juste une histoire de timing.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir plus longtemps que ça ?

Ron rigola et resserra son étreinte. « Parce que dans le fond, tu sais que ce n'est pas si grave que ça, nous avons surmonté bien pire. »

\- On termine de ranger et tu me racontes ton projet ?

Ainsi son mari s'était renseigné pour accéder à une école préparatoire qui l'aiderait à intégrer l'Académie des Aurors, dont l'entrée très sélective, se faisait par concours. Un concours qui comportait des épreuves écrites centrées autour de domaines tels la défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, l'études de potions. Une fois admis à ces épreuves, les candidats passaient une série de tests d'aptitude et de personnalité très rigoureux. Il avait conscience que cela demandait beaucoup de travail et d'engagement. Il souhaitait solliciter son aide, ainsi que celle de son meilleur pour l'aider à se préparer au cours des deux prochaines années. Il voulait arriver à l'école préparatoire avec déjà une longueur d'avance. Outre cette histoire de concours, se posait aussi la question de l'aspect financier. Ils pouvaient vivre avec le seul salaire d'Hermione mais cela allait demander quelques sacrifices, comme les loisirs ou les vacances. Le couple avait un peu d'argent de côté mais pas de quoi tenir x années. Et surtout, tous deux ne voulaient pas toucher aux gallions réservés à l'avenir de leurs enfants. Mais Ron avait fait les choses bien. Une bourse, peu conséquente mais tout de même très utile, pourrait lui être versée pendant son école préparatoire. Il lui suffisait d'en faire la demande auprès d'un organisme spécialisé. Après, s'il rentrait à l'académie des Aurors, les aspirants touchaient aussi une petite rémunération. Cela restait une formation professionnelle. Effectivement, le projet était mûrement réfléchi. Si jamais, il réussissait le concours d'entrée, Rose ferait aussi son entrée à Poudlard, ce qui serait un petit souci en moins à la maison. Resterait Hugo mais il se présentait pour l'instant, comme un garçonnet plutôt facile.

\- Je sais que mes chances d'entrée dans cette académie sont maigres, dit Ron pour achever la conversation. Mais j'ai envie de tenter... Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, Georges a promis de me reprendre au magasin. Au pire, cela restera une année un peu perturbée.

Ils s'étaient installés devant la cheminée, réchauffés par une flambée, leur discussion parfois entrecoupée par les babillages des enfants qui dessinaient sur la table du salon, fraîchement débarrassée.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. En plus, peut-être que d'ici deux ans, j'aurais évolué dans mon travail et j'aurais un salaire un peu plus conséquent. Les enfants s'adapteront bien si nous prenons le temps de leur expliquer que quelques petits trucs vont changer dans la maison.

\- Merci de me prendre au sérieux...

Hermione n'avait jamais douté des capacités de son mari, bien au contraire. C'était plutôt lui qui n'avait pas confiance. Ce souhait d'intégrer l'académie des Aurors remontait à bien longtemps. Entre temps, il avait évolué auprès de Georges, qui lui confiait toujours plus de responsabilités. Puis lui et Hermione avaient fondé une famille, priorisant ainsi Rose et Hugo. En fait, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Sauf qu'il fallait les provoquer les bons moments dans une vie, ils ne venaient pas tous seuls à soi.

\- Je suis contente que tu penses enfin à toi.

* * *

Dimanche 1 mars

Quelques semaines plus tard, un événement inattendu se produisit, une rencontre qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais espéré.

Mars débutait de manière étonnement douce. L'ouverture de la boutique de farces et attrapes de Ron et Georges approchait, l'inauguration officielle étant prévue le samedi. Une soirée porte ouverte était exceptionnellement prévue le vendredi pour quelques privilégiés, tirés au sort lors d'un jeu concours organisé dans le magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Ainsi dix personnes choisies aléatoirement, ainsi que la famille Weasley et amis très proches étaient conviés pour cette soirée, annoncée épique. Hermione ne doutait aucunement des dons de communication et d'événementiel de son beau-frère, elle était plus réservée concernant Ron. Pourtant, lui seul devait mener le jeu.

Ce dimanche avant la grande soirée, Hermione se rendit sur la tombe de ses parents pour la première fois depuis la vente de la maison. Ils étaient enterrés dans le cimetière du village où ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur vie. La jeune femme rémunérait le gardien du cimetière pour qu'il fleurisse leur tombe et la nettoie régulièrement. Une option proposé par le maire du village, grandement appréciée. Elle ne se sentait pas de revenir régulièrement dans ce lieu sinistre.

Elle traversa les allées, le crissement des gravillons sous ses pieds rompaient un silence presque solennel. Quelques chants d'oiseaux l'accompagnèrent. Malgré l'air doux, elle peinait à se réchauffer. Ses mains étaient enfouies au fond des poches de son manteau et son écharpe en laine lui maintenait son cou au chaud. Par prudence, Hermione avait revêtu une tenue moldue. Elle s'en félicita lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'une personne se présentait déjà devant la stèle des Granger.

Une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux coupés courts définitivement blancs, cachés sous une sorte de béret. Un visage à la peau parcheminée, caché sous une étole en fausse fourrure. Derrière ses lunettes rondes à la forme un peu dépassée, brillait un regard bleu vif, saisissant même de loin. Petite, bien que perchée sur des petits talons carrés, elle renvoyait l'image d'une bonne grand-mère gâteau. Hermione s'approcha prudemment mais la vieille femme ne réagit pas de suite. Peut-être un peu sourde ?

\- Bonjour Madame... Désolée de vous déranger mais... vous connaissiez Eileen et Jack Granger ?

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'inconnue sursauta. Son regard surprit se posa sur Hermione, l'expression de son visage soudainement tendu.

\- Désolée, répéta encore Hermione. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

La vieille dame secoua la tête et ses traits se décontractèrent. « Non c'est moi qui suis navrée ma petite, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Mes oreilles me font défaut »

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix forte et claironnante, probablement à cause de sa surdité. Hermione réitéra sa question, d'un ton plus élevé. « Je vous demandais si vous connaissiez Eileen et Jack Granger ? »

\- Je les ai connu il y a bien longtemps maintenant, répondit la vieille dame en appuyant ses paroles d'un hochement de tête. Je m'appelle Madelaine au fait.

Elle lui tendit une main ridée aux doigts un peu tordus, qu'Hermione serra avec douceur. « Moi c'est Hermione, je suis leur fille... » Elle désigna la tombe grise très sobrement gravée d'un signe de tête.

Le regard de Madelaine s'illumina alors. Elle posa son autre main sur celle de la jeune dans un gestes affectueux.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu grandissais encore dans le ventre de ta maman. C'est incroyable que je te rencontre maintenant.

Le tutoiement sembla naturel. Hermione n'osa pas retirer sa main, de peur de vexer son interlocutrice, mais la situation la mit mal-à-l'aise. Madelaine serait-elle la personne qu'elle n'attendait plus ? Un nom noyé au milieu de tant d'autres dans le répertoire de sa mère ?

\- Comment les avez-vous connu ?

\- J'étais l'assistante de votre grand-père, je travaillais souvent au domicile de vos grands-parents. Je faisais presque partie de la famille.

Cette vieille dame tombait du ciel, tel un cadeau, ce n'était pas possible. Si elle avait connu Eileen enceinte, elle avait aussi forcément rencontré Liam. Quel heureux hasard d'avoir mis Madelaine sur sa route. Que faire maintenant pour avoir des échanges plus approfondis avec elle ? Hermione tenta de rendre le ton de sa voix plus mélancolique. Un simple regard sur le nom gravé de ses parents dans le marbre l'y aida. « Finalement, j'ai très peu connu mes grands-parents, je me souviens à peine de leur prénom... comme c'était un sujet délicat à la maison, je n'ai jamais osé poser des questions à ma famille. Seriez-vous disposée à... enfin je ne veux pas vous importuner non plus. Non, oubliez ça, c'est du passé... » D'un mouvement de main, elle balaya ses propos, espérant intérieurement que Madelaine serait sensible à cette exagération de détresse.

La main de la vieille dame se posa alors sur son visage, qu'elle caressa doucement. « Bien sûr que j'ai un peu de temps à t'accorder, si tu es prête à supporter les babillages d'une mémère. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps, mon fils va m'attendre devant le cimetière, je ne conduis plus depuis longtemps mais il a la gentillesse de me servir de chauffeur. Je vais te donner mon adresse, j'habite une petite maison dans un village à quelques miles d'ici. »

Hermione était venue sans affaires. Au pire, elle ne se serait pas vu sortir un morceau de parchemin et une plume devant Madelaine... Fort heureusement, celle-ci trouva un papier et un stylo dans son propre sac.

\- Je vous laisse noter, mon arthrose ne me permet plus d'avoir une belle écriture.

Elle lui dicta l'adresse puis ajouta « Viens quand tu veux, je suis très souvent chez moi, à part le mardi après-midi où je partage un thé avec ma voisine. Je ne suis pas certaine que les cancans du voisinage t'intéresse. »

Hermione rit. Elle appréciait déjà cette vieille femme.

\- Merci beaucoup Madelaine, j'avoue que depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai perdu quelques repères.

\- Je pense même pouvoir te retrouver quelques photos si ma mémoire ne me fait pas trop défaut. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Hermione... Je ne suis navrée de partir si brusquement mais je ne veux pas trop faire patienter mon fils. A très bientôt j'espère...

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Non ça ira ma petite, mes guibolles assurent encore leur rôle à peu près correctement.

Après un dernier signe de la main, Madelaine s'éloigna, un peu cahin-caha sur les gravillons du cimetière. Hermione put alors faire face à la tombe d'Eileen et Jack. Elle n'était pas du tout superstitieuse, au contraire, son côté trop terre à terre lui faisait souvent défaut. Comme lors de sa troisième année où la mystificatrice Sybille Trelawney l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds avec ses propos démentiels sur le troisième œil. Pourtant , on lui reconnaissait deux véritables prémonitions, à l'origine d'un immense bazar dans la vie de son meilleur ami et de ses proches. Exceptionnellement, lors de ce dimanche de mars, Hermione accepta de n'avoir aucune explication rationnelle au fait que le destin lui avait permis de croiser la route de Madelaine. Pourquoi l'envie soudaine d'aller se recueillir auprès de ses parents ? Son instinct ? Elle resta encore quelques instants, ne sachant que leur dire. Ses yeux restèrent secs, elle avait déjà trop pleuré.

* * *

\- L'assistante de ton grand-père dis-tu ?

Ron et elle se trouvaient pelotonnés dans le canapé, sous un plaid. Malgré la douceur exceptionnelle à l'extérieur, la maison peinait à se réchauffer. Hermione fut même tentée d'allumer un feu. Si la tasse de thé chaud qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains ne la réconfortait pas, elle céderait sûrement à la tentation.

\- Oui, c'est juste incroyable de l'avoir rencontrée dans ces circonstances. Elle a connu ma mère enceinte donc elle a forcément aussi rencontré Liam. J'ai encore l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que tout ceci n'était finalement qu'un espoir rêvé...

Elle but une gorgée de thé et se brûla la langue. Un peu plus loin dans la maison, des éclats de voix résonnèrent. Rose et Hugo jouaient dans leur chambre, probablement ensemble. Le dimanche, Ron et Hermione s'accordaient un peu de temps à deux après le déjeuner. Ils demandaient aux enfants d'être tranquille dans leur antre, ce qu'ils acceptaient plus ou moins de bon cœur. Hermione avait profité de ce temps calme pour raconter sa rencontre fortuite du matin à son mari.

\- Effectivement... ma chérie, si j'ai un petit conseil à te donner... Ne t'emballe pas trop, j'espère vraiment que cette Madelaine pourra t'aider, comme je l'ai espéré pour Mary mais regarde où ça t'a conduit. Tu es encore plus bouleversée qu'avant. Je te vois toute excitée et ça me fait mal de me dire que ta chute va probablement être encore brutale.

\- J'essaie de me raisonner, je t'assure... mais en trois minutes, Madelaine m'a semblé bien plus saine que Mary en plusieurs heures d'échanges. Mon instinct me fait rarement défaut.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais se serra la main d'Hermione sous le fois de plus, il la soutenait mais l'inquiétude prenait le dessus. Dans le fond, il devait se demander quand est-ce que cette histoire prendrait fin.

\- Quand compte-tu la revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la semaine ça va être compliqué avec le travail et les enfants. Peut-être dimanche prochain dans la matinée, si ça ne te gêne pas te gérer Rose et Hugo seul.

\- Sinon, on peut demander à ma mère de garder les enfants le dimanche et je t'accompagne... enfin si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas moldu mais je pense savoir me tenir en société.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Elle pensait mener cette quête seule, elle estimait qu'elle seule pouvait la résoudre. Elle naviguait aisément entre les deux mondes, ce qui facilitait ses démarches. La jeune femme essaya de modérer ses propos pour ne pas le vexer.

\- Je ne préférerais pas non... Ce n'est pas contre toi Ron, au contraire, j'ai besoin de ta présence mais pas dans ces moments-là. C'est une histoire entre mes parents et moi, et encore, je me suis introduite là-dedans alors qu'au fond, il se peut que je n'en sois pas légitime. J'ose espérer que si j'avais été plus présente pour mes parents, ils auraient fini par aborder le sujet. La vie a fait que je suis passée à côté de nombreuses choses avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'absoudre un peu ce sentiment en cherchant la vérité.

\- Hermione, c'est assez contradictoire ce que tu racontes.

\- Oui j'en ai conscience... c'est purement égoïste mais j'ai besoin de savoir et après je pourrais leur parler, vraiment.

\- Même si ton rejet me fait mal, je ne peux que respecter.

Ron retira sa main et détourna le regard vers l'âtre vide. De toute évidence, il était blessé et elle le comprenait mais ne pouvait remédier à cela. Finalement, il se leva, sans un regard, et dit « Je vais voir ce que font les enfants, c'est bien trop silencieux d'un coup. » Non ce n'était pas silencieux, Hermione entendait encore le son leur petite voix fluette mais Ron cherchait à s'échapper.

\- Attends Ron s'il te plaît, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire... Après tu pourras m'en vouloir définitivement.

Elle lui relata alors son escapade à Londres, l'achat du téléphone et son appel avec Mary. Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Les joues rouges et son regard flamboyant traduisait une colère sourde. A peine une semaine avant, elle lui avait reproché de ne pas s'être exprimé sur ses projets professionnels alors que finalement, elle ne valait pas mieux.

\- A quoi bon me le cacher ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Il me semble que j'ai fait preuve d'une grande patience et d'un soutien infaillible. Non seulement, tu me fais le coup sans prévenir et en plus tu me mens derrière, sans problème. Pourquoi ?

Ron criait presque à présent, ce qui se produisait rarement. Hermione sentit ses entrailles se nouer, les larmes montèrent mais elle les refoula. Triturant le plaid nerveusement, elle ne trouva pas de réponse convenable. Elle se sentait honteuse, jamais Ron ne lui avait fait ressentir un tel sentiment.C'était justifié mais douloureux.

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas... Cette histoire prend beaucoup de place dans notre vie, je ne voulais pas t'en imposer plus. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, loin de là...

\- C'est loupé Hermione. Par Merlin, tu me l'as demandé toi-même, depuis quand sommes-nous devenu un couple qui ne communique plus ? Tu m'as fait culpabiliser alors que la veille tu te promenais à Londres tout en me racontant que tu avais dû retourner au Ministère... Je ne sais pas quel est le plus dérisoire dans l'histoire, ton mensonge ou ton sermon.

\- Les deux probablement, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Pffff

Il fit les cents pas dans le salon, pendant un temps interminable avant de repousser les affaires sur la table basse et s'y asseoir dessus, face à sa femme. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, il souffla un bon coup et reprit la parole.

\- J'ignore à partir de quand ça a merdé entre nous Hermione mais il faut qu'on règle ça rapidement. Que nous ayons des activités et des envies différentes, oui ça me semble normal, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire notre vie chacun de notre côté et se retrouver comme si de rien n'était. Ce que tu vis à l'heure actuelle avec ta famille, ça me concerne aussi parce que je suis une éponge à toutes tes émotions, tes colères et tes sentiments de manière générale. Ça me concerne parce que indirectement, ça a une incidence sur les enfants et que c'est à moi d'absorber ce que eux ne peuvent pas ou ne doivent pas. Tout comme mon envie de changement professionnel te concerne, ça va impacter sur notre vie, sur nos finances, sur les loisirs et autres pendant quelques temps. Les enfants aussi vont devoir s'adapter et pour ça, nous devons être unis. Plus de cachotteries de cette ampleur d'accord ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes alors ?

Enfin, il la regarda. Ses yeux exprimaient de la douleur encore, elle eut mal elle aussi.

\- Non, j'ai encore besoin de temps. Laisse-moi digérer ça.


	9. Chapitre 9

Un secret 

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à l'excellente J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le choix du prénom de la maman d'Hermione, je n'utilise probablement pas le bon mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'information donnée par l'auteur.

Note : L'écriture de cette histoire est presque terminée (14 chapitres au compteur pour l'instant). J'espère pouvoir la terminer avant la naissance de ma fille prévue début octobre ;). Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui passent par là pour la lire !

Chapitre 9

La semaine suivante, Ron rentra tard presque tous les soirs. Comme Georges était occupé à préparer le magasin à Pré-au-Lard pour la soirée d'inauguration de vendredi, Ron se retrouvait donc aux commandes de l'autre boutique. Après la fermeture officielle, il rejoignait son frère pour lui donner un coup de main, puis il rentrait faire la comptabilité à la maison. Le lundi soir, après leur avoir fait un bisou de bonne nuit, Ron prit bien le temps d'expliquer à ses enfants qu'une longue semaine l'attendait mais qu'il serait plus disponible après. A côté de ça, il en voulait toujours à Hermione et lui parlait très peu. Elle le vivait mal mais ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il reviendrait quand il en aurait l'envie. Et il était suffisamment intelligent pour réagir en conséquence par rapport aux enfants.

Le lundi matin, elle se rendit au travail un peu plus tôt, en espérant partir avant l'heure le soir pour récupérer les enfants à la garderie. Sinon elle contacterait Molly, qui se ferait un plaisir de les garder. De manière générale, c'était Ron qui se chargeait de conduire Rose et Hugo à l'école le matin. Elle les embrassa tous deux pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, salua son mari et se sauva.

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans l'atrium du Ministère. Hermione savoura le fait de prendre l'ascenseur seule alors que régulièrement, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer au milieu des parfums mélangés de tous les Sorciers présents.

\- Par Merlin, Weasley, tu es tombée du lit ? Lui demanda brusquement Cooper, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le quartier général de son département.

Elle rejoignit son bureau et posa une grand mug isotherme de café.Elle était la seule de ce bureau à en boire, du fait de ses origines et vu la nuit passée, elle en aurait grandement besoin. Diverses notes reposaient déjà sur le plateau en bois. « Faut croire... Bonjour Cooper, vous avez passé un bon week-end ? ». Le stade du tutoiement se passait difficilement. C'était son supérieur, elle maintenait une certaine distance.

Aramis haussa les épaules. Assis derrière son propre bureau, il consultait aussi un tas de parchemins, sans doute aussi reçu pendant les deux derniers jours. « Ma foi, pas trop mal. Les Canons de Chudley ont perdu contre les Français, j'ai donc passé un bon samedi soir. » Ron avait effectivement passé sa soirée à se lamenter de cette défaite, bien qu'habitué à voir son équipe préférée perdre régulièrement dans les différents championnats. Il les soutenait depuis son enfance et Hermione se demandait, comme une équipe qui perdait la plupart de ses matches pouvait encore exister. Sans doute grâce à de fidèles supporters. Il suivait vaguement les Harpies de Hollyhead, uniquement parce que sa sœur avait été une de leur poursuiveuse avant d'intégrer l'équipe de La Gazette du Sorcier, en tant que journaliste sportive. Avec trois enfants, elle avait préféré abandonner sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Mon mari est très fan de cette équipe... Il essaie de convertir les enfants mais peu de succès pour l'instant.

Au grand dam de Ron, Rose et Hugo préférait les livres et les dragons aux balais de course. Selon, Hermione, ils avaient encore le temps de développer d'autres passions.

\- Guère étonnant, d'autres équipes sont quand même bien plus impressionnantes...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, étant peu connaisseuse en la matière. Elle se demanda qu'elle pouvait être la vie de son supérieur. S'il avait une famille, il n'en abordait pas le sujet. Hermione s'étalait rarement sur sa vie privée mais ses collègues connaissaient au moins le prénom de ses enfants. Peut-être que de s'appeler Hermione Granger, mariée à Ron Weasley et amie de Harry Potter aidaient aussi un peu à être connue. Une note étrange, associée à une lettre qui l'était tout autant la sortit de ses pensées. La missive, composée de mots dont les lettres avaient été découpées dans un magazine quelconque dénonçait une famille bourgeoise qui employait deux jeunes femmes illégalement, traitées comme des esclaves.

\- Cooper, j'ai une lettre bizarre d'un corbeau plutôt bien renseigné, dit-elle en brandissant l'objet.

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai la même. Le bonhomme a dû l'envoyer plusieurs fois pour être sûr que ça nous revienne. L'adresse y est indiquée, ça mérite un petit déplacement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné. « Se déplacer ? Dans cette famille ? »

\- Tu croyais quoi Weasley ? Que notre département ne traitait que de grandes affaires comme celle d'Arthurus Jones ? Bienvenue dans la vraie vie où des gens ordinaires font des choses peu recommandables.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais nous avons le droit de nous rendre chez les gens comme ça ?

\- Visite de courtoisie, où est le problème ?

Certes... Ils patientèrent jusqu'à une heure plus décente et prirent le chemin de l'adresse indiquée sur les lettres, après une rapide explication auprès de Temple. D'autres notes avaient attiré leur attention mais cela pouvait encore attendre.

\- Tu vois Weasley, déclara Cooper alors qu'ils approchaient des zones de transplanage dans l'atrium. Tu as beau pondre des lois pour régulariser la situation des elfes de maison, les gens ont toujours suffisamment d'imagination pour les contourner de manière odieuse. C'est la nature humaine.

Hermione grimaça. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que la traite humaine deviendrait une alternative à l'adoption d'un elfe de maison devenue plus rigoureuse depuis l'introduction de sa loi. Effectivement, les gens étaient tordus.

* * *

Mercredi 4 mars

Ron ajouta quelques flyers supplémentaires à la pile déjà bien conséquente posée à côté de la caisse. Il en donnait à chacun de leur client même s'il savait que le message de l'ouverture prochaine de la deuxième boutique était déjà bien passé. Georges avait même eu le culot de demander à Minerva Mcgonagall, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour ses étudiants le samedi même. Elle avait accepté et sans doute demandé à Rusard de fermer les yeux sur ce que les élèves ramèneraient en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ronald, nous avons oublié de commander des crèmes canari. Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir assez pour tenir la semaine.

Stuart, jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années, venait d'être recruté pour remplacer Georges. Enfin dans une moindre mesure. Il apportait surtout deux bras supplémentaires pour seconder Ron dans l'approvisionnement du magasin et le passage en caisse des clients. Après, il évoluerait certainement s'il montrait patte blanche. Ron , lui, serait plus du côté de la gestion, des comptes et des conseils clients.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil vers le coin qui mettait en valeur ces fameuses crèmes. Elles avaient bien évolué depuis les premiers tests effectués dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et restaient un de leur produit phare.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous allons disposé ce qui nous reste dans un autre endroit du magasin et mettre en avant un autre produit – il réfléchit à toute vitesse, son regard perdu dans les différents rayonnages-. Tiens, nous allons mettre les Boncris d'Animaux à la place. C'est mercredi, les enfants en raffolent et nous en avons une quantité conséquente. Je vais voir avec Georges s'il peut nous dépanner d'un carton de crèmes, je sais qu'il en a commandé beaucoup pour Pré-au-Lard.

Ron griffonna un mot rapide à l'attention de son frère, qu'il attacha à la patte de Straw, le petit hibou du magasin qui leur permettait d'envoyer ce genre de courrier à leur famille ou fournisseur si besoin. La bestiole s'envola par la porte du magasin, alourdit par la courte missive. Puis Ron aida le jeune vendeur a modifier la présentation des produits avant l'ouverture imminente.

Juste avant de venir, il avait déposé Rose et Hugo chez ses parents pour la journée. L'école ne les prenant pas le mercredi, ils passaient souvent la journée chez leurs grands-parents, en compagnie d'autres cousins mais très rarement avec les enfants de Ginny et Harry, dont ils étaient le plus proche. En postulant à la Gazette du Sorcier, sa sœur avait imposé ses conditions, dont celle de ne pas travailler le mercredi. Elle compensait une bonne partie de ses heures les autres jours. Jamais Ron ou Hermione ne pourraient se permettre une telle demande alors Molly et Arthur leur sauvaient la mise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Avait demandé Molly, occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les quelques petits-enfants qui s'apprêtaient à arriver.

Ron et les enfants venaient juste de passer le pas de la cheminée... Sa mère possédait un véritable radar. Il avait épousseté les capes de Rose et Hugo avant de leur faire enlever et de les poser dans un coin de la cuisine. Ils portaient encore leur pyjama. C'était le rituel du mercredi chez Arthur et Molly. Gros petit-déjeuner en famille puis Molly se chargeait de les habiller. Cela évitait de trop les bousculer le matin. Les parents avaient juste à les réveiller avant de prendre la Poudre de Cheminette.

\- Rien maman, je suis juste un peu fatigué, avait répondu Ron d'une voix faussement enjouée, en observant ses enfants se jeter dans les bras de leur grand-mère.

Comment lui dire que c'était un peu tendu avec Hermione mais que ça allait forcément passer sans l'inquiéter autre mesure. Il avait préféré se taire.

\- Mouais, à d'autres, on discutera ce soir quand tu viendras les récupérer. Pour l'heure, tu ferais mieux de te décaler, Percy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec Lucy.

Ron s'était introduit un peu plus dans la cuisine, en ne souhaitant pas particulièrement croiser son frère. Ils avaient tenté de se rapprocher depuis la fin de la Guerre et le retournement de veste de Percy, mais ils possédaient très peu de points communs. Le côté trop rigoureux et implacable de son frère agaçait Ron, qui aimait évoluer dans le bazar et l'inattendu. Même si l'arrivée d'Audrey et par extension de Lucy et Molly dans sa vie l'avait un peu détendu, il était déjà trop tard.

\- C'est Hermione qui viendra les chercher, je suis bien occupé avec le magasin, ça fera trop tard après.

Molly lui avait caressé sa joue un peu noircie par la suie. « Dommage... Il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de Georges non plus. Tu veux te débarbouiller avant de retourner au travail ?

Il avait accepté avec soulagement pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa mère. La salle de bains se trouvait au premier étage. Le miroir lui avait renvoyé un visage au regard fatigué, accentué par les traces noires sous ses yeux. Il s'était rincé la figure au savon et s'était accordé quelques minutes supplémentaires dans la pièce après avoir entendu son frère arriver en trombe dans la cuisine. Il n'en voulait déjà plus à Hermione mais il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas tout tolérer. Les petites omissions de la vie quotidienne, celles qui rappelaient une situation dont on ne voulait pas se vanter, oui volontiers, tout le monde les pratiquait. Mais pourquoi lui cacher de s'être rendu à Londres pour acheter un téléphone et appeler Mary dans la foulée... pour rien en plus ! Ne lui avait-il pas assez montré qu'il la soutenait sans jugement aucun ? N'avait-il pas fait preuve d'assez de patience ? Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il était blessé, frustré, elle devait l'intégrer et ne pas recommencer. Leur couple en avait vu d'autres, ils passeraient rapidement à autre chose, après en avoir tirer quelques leçons.

Après être revenu dans la cuisine, Ron avait salué son frère, embrassé ses enfants et la petite Lucy, puis avait transplané de la zone du jardin non protégée. Sa mère lui avait tendrement ébouriffé les cheveux en guise d'au-revoir.

* * *

Vendredi 6 mars

Ron ferma le magasin exceptionnellement plus tôt. Depuis le début de la semaine, un mot ornait la porte d'entrée et le comptoir de la caisse pour prévenir les clients mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'être déçus lorsque Stuart les pressa un peu pour terminer leurs achats. Pendant que le jeune homme rangeait et nettoyait la boutique, Ron effectua la comptabilité de la journée, avant de placer la caisse dans un coffre blindé, caché dans la réserve. Il se rendrait à Gringotts le lendemain matin, la banque étant fermée à cette heure-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant la soirée d'inauguration ? Demanda-t-il au vendeur, en revenant dans la pièce principale.

Stuart achevait de ranger les panneaux dans le fond de la boutique. « Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis pas sûr que mon meilleur pote le prendrait bien si je loupais sa crémaillère... »

\- Pas de problème, je te laisse finir, je vais prendre une douche vite fait et me changer.

L'heure tournait. Il devait encore récupérer les enfants à la garderie avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il se doucha rapidement dans le coin sanitaire à l'arrière de la boutique et s'habilla sobrement. Connaissant son frère, il avait dû prévoir tout un tas d'accessoires colorés pour ses invités. Ron ignorait une bonne partie du programme de la soirée. Il avait aidé Georges dans les limites autorisées. La nuit tombait juste lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte du magasin. Chacun partit de son côté.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, la soirée avait déjà commencée. Elle trouva l'endroit très chouette, richement décoré et coloré, plus grand que l'autre magasin. Les rayonnages débordaient de farces et attrapes en tout genre. Elle reconnut celles que Georges avait apporté à ses enfants deux semaines auparavant, qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé leur confier. La famille Weasley au complet se trouvait déjà là, occupant à eux seuls une bonne partie de l'espace. Au milieu de la foule, Hermione reconnut les cheveux bleus de Teddy Lupin, occupé avec son parrain mais ne vit nullement la silhouette de sa grand-mère Andromeda. Celle-ci sortait peu depuis la mort de son mari et de Tonks. Seul Teddy devait la maintenir ancrée dans le monde réel. Bellatrix Lestrange était morte de la main de Molly et Narcissa se terrait aussi dans son manoir. Vive la famille... Plusieurs visages lui étaient inconnus, probablement des amis de Georges. Elle savait que les chanceux clients tirés au sort devaient arriver un peu plus tard. Son beau-frère et Ron voulaient déjà trinquer avec leurs proches.

A peine arrivée, un elfe de maison habillé aux couleurs du magasin, à savoir principalement le vert et le rouge, s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer et lui prendre sa cape ainsi que son écharpe. Un autre suivit, portant un plateau sur lequel reposait plusieurs verres rempli d'une étrange boisson verte. Intriguée, Hermione en prit un et percuta qu'avec sa tenue, elle était parfaitement dans le thème. Elle avait revêtu une robe moldue rouge foncée, à manches longues qui lui tombait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Ron adorait cette robe, c'était une manière un peu tordue d'enclencher le cheminement du pardon. Elle ne supportait plus qu'il lui adresse à peine la parole. Rarement, il avait eu un comportement aussi froid. Hermione estimait avoir compris la leçon.

\- Bien le bonsoir, chère Hermione, bienvenue dans notre nouvel antre, vint la saluer Georges, suivit de son frère. Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, l'emploi de ses trois elfes de maison a été fait en toute légalité.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, rétorqua-t-elle un brin vexée.

Georges affichait un grand sourire, il aimait la taquiner sur ses combats passés. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux. Dans la loi sur la régularisation des droits des Elfes de maison proposée par Hermione et son équipe, avait été intégré la notion de travail intérimaire.C'est à dire que les Sorciers avait la possibilité d'embaucher ponctuellement des elfes pour les aider. Une société d'événementiel tenue par leur ancienne camarade de Poudlard Parvati Patil proposait ce service contre rémunération, en plus d'autres prestations pour la soirée. En dehors des périodes de travail, ils étaient logés et nourris à ses frais. Cette possibilité rencontrait de plus en plus de succès car les elfes étaient réputés comme étant serviables, aimables et très efficaces. Il était maintenant courant qu'ils soient visibles en public et non plus cantonnés dans les cuisines ou les endroits isolés, à l'abri des regards. Hermione fut contente que Georges et Ron ait choisi ce système pour la soirée. Ils avaient bonne réputation dans le milieu, cela ne pourrait faire que bonne publicité.

\- Je préfère quand même éclaircir la situation, reprit Georges sur le même ton.Régale-toi avec ce cocktail détonnant,les amuse-bouche ne devraient pas tarder à faire leur apparition.

\- C'est à base de quoi ?

\- La boisson principale est un vin mousseux, avec de la liqueur de banane verte qui lui donne cette couleur, un peu accentuée par du colorant. Et il y a un ingrédient mystère. Ceux qui trouvent auront une petite surprise en fin de soirée. Sur ce les loulous, je vous laisse, see ya !

Ron se rapprocha d'elle et leva son verre pour trinquer.

\- A vos prouesses, cette boutique a l'air très prometteuse, dit Hermione avant d'entrechoquer son verre avec celui de son mari.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle dans cette robe. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas portée.

Hermione se sentir rougir bêtement. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait le regard appréciateur de Ron. Elle avait même réussi à coincer sa tignasse dans un chignon lâche et mit un peu de maquillage.

\- Merci c'est gentil... Ron, avant toute chose... Non laisse-moi parler... Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir menti vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu as été d'une patience exceptionnelle, tu ne méritais pas que je te traite ainsi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour affronter tout ça et je sais que c'est injuste ce que je nous impose en ce moment. Promis je vais faire en sorte de régler ça au plus vite...

Ron lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire. « Ce n'est pas ce que je demande... je peux tenir le coup, j'ai encore quelques flèches à mon arc, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. En revanche, je demande juste que tu sois honnête et de ne pas me mettre à l'écart. C'est stupide et tu n'y gagneras rien à part t'engluer dans des non-dits... »

\- Ça me paraît raisonnable comme demande... Pour ta future formation, j'y ai réfléchis aussi. Tu avais sans doute raison, je n'aurais pas été sans doute autant réceptive il y a quelques semaines et ça nous aurait fait du mal à tous les deux. L'apprendre par ton frère ne m'a pas plu mais je conçois le cheminement.

Elle lui attrapa sa main libre, qu'elle sera fort. « Ces cinq derniers jours ont été horribles... ça m'a rappelé cette lointaine période où nous nous sommes plus adressé la parole à cause d'un chat et d'un rat mutant.. »

Ron pouffa de rire. « J'avais presque oublié dis donc... Je me rend compte que je me suis jamais excusé auprès de cette vilaine boule de poils... Rhoo Hermione, reconnais qu'il était moche ton chat... Oui donc, au final, c'est lui qui avait raison de se méfier. Paix ait ton âme Museau Ecrasé... »

Il leva une deuxième fois son verre, le regard admirant faussement le plafond de la salle.

\- Pattenrond, il s'appelait Pattenrond, aucun respect pour les morts ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne veux plus revivre ça alors j'espère que tu vas me pardonner.

Elle était suffisamment embêtée, inutile d'en rajouter une couche en lui avouant qu'il ne ne lui voulait plus depuis trois jours déjà.Il accepta son repenti, elle avait ravalé sa fierté par amour. Il lui sourit et Hermione comprit le message. Elle connaissait par cœur les significations de ses expressions de visage. Il venait de lui dire « Je t'aime ».

\- Je pense que nous pouvons goûter cette étrange boisson maintenant. Je suppose que tu connais l'ingrédient mystère.

Hermione trempa ses lèvres dedans avant de prendre une bonne gorgée. Les fines bulles étaient agréables et le goût de la liqueur de banane très original. Elle n'en avait encore jamais goûté.

\- Même pas, surprise pour tout le monde, répondit Ron après avoir bu aussi. Il y a une petite touche acidulée mais encore impossible de savoir à quoi ça correspond.

\- Ron, avant de clore définitivement cette discussion, je voulais qu'on reparle de la visite chez Madelaine dimanche... J'ai demandé à Ophélie de venir garder les enfants le matin, comme ça, tu pourras m'accompagner. Je sais qu'on aurait pu demander à tes parents ou à Harry mais ils nous dépannent déjà beaucoup.

Ron attrapa deux petits fours sur un des plateaux que lui présentait un troisième elfe de maison. Il le remercia et en tendit un à sa femme. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

\- Je ne sais pas trop, deux oreilles de plus ne seront pas de trop et ton esprit plus neutre te fera peut-être penser à poser d'autres questions différentes des miennes.

\- Très bien, alors je serais à tes côtés dimanche matin. Que comptes-tu faire avec Mary ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle avala le feuilleté au fromage donné quelques instants plus, délicieux au passage, avant de répondre. « J'essaierais de la rappeler la semaine prochaine, si elle croit que je vais laisser tomber, elle se fout le doigt dans l'oeil. Je lui ai laissé deux semaines de répit, il est temps de lui rappeler quelques souvenirs. »

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête. « Bien allons retrouver la famille, Mrs Weasley, ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas les saluer. »

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire le tour. Avant toute chose, elle avait voulu mettre les choses au clair avec son mari. Chose faite, Hermione pouvait à présent profiter de la soirée. Ses enfants ne l'ayant même pas vu arriver, la jeune femme commença par eux et les couvrit de bisous.

* * *

Dimanche 8 mars

Madelaine résidait dans tout, sauf une petite maison. Elle se trouvait au bout du village, qui abritait de nombreux corps de ferme réhabilités en de grandes habitations. Celle de Madelaine en faisait partie. Un immense portail en fer forgé, entouré de murs en pierres, fermait l'ensemble. Le portail étant à moitié ouvert, Ron et Hermione se permirent de pénétrer dans la grande cour, parsemée de graviers. La maison se composait d'une partie principale, de taille modeste et deux dépendances bien plus étendues. Le tout était magnifique. Hermione aurait rêvé d'habiter une telle demeure, mais le monde Sorcier n'offrait pas cette possibilité et Ron n'avait pas voulu acheter dans une zone moldue. Elle avait accepté cette concession, bien mieux digérée par le fait que c'était elle qui avait eu la plus large influence dans le choix de leur maison.

Ron fit tinter la grosse cloche qui se trouvait proche de la porte d'entrée. Hermione espérait que la vieille dame ne se trouvait pas à l'autre bout de la maison sinon avec sa surdité, ils pouvaient patienter longtemps. Dans le même temps, le clocher du village sonna dix coups. Avec un peu de chance, ils se verraient offrir un thé ou un café.

Madelaine vint les accueillir quelques instants plus tard, un sourire illuminant son visage ridée.

\- Mon fils a fait en sorte que cette cloche résonne jusque d'ans l'étage, fort heureusement pour vous... Ravie de te revoir Hermione.

\- Bonjour Madelaine, j'espère qu'on ne vient pas vous déranger trop tôt, dit Hermione d'une voix plutôt forte.

Madelaine balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main.

\- Je suis réveillée tôt, à mon âge, pas besoin de dormir cent ans... Je vois que tu es venue accompagnée, enchantée de vous connaître aussi Monsieur.

\- Oui je me suis permis de venir avec mon mari Ron, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas.

Ron lui serra la main pour la saluer. Elle était aussi chaude que l'expression de son visage. Il sentait qu'il apprécierait cette grand-mère.

\- Pas de problème, cette maison manque de présence, claironna Madelaine, en se décalant pour les laisser entrer. Gardez vos chaussures, les tomettes au sol sont froides à la sortie de l'hiver.

Cependant, elle leur indiqua le porte-manteau pour poser les affaires et les conduisit à travers la maisonnée. Ainsi, ils traversèrent le salon encombré de meubles imposants en bois massif, d'un canapé recouvert d'un plaid probablement tricoté main et d'une table (modeste par rapport au reste), entourée de trois chaises. Pas de télévision mais une immense bibliothèque débordante de livres occupait un pan de mur entier. Madelaine devait préférer la lecture aux émissions pour personne de son âge.

Elle les invita à s'installer dans une petite véranda, qui séparait la maison d'un jardin tout aussi fourni que la pièce principale. Leur hôte se faisait certainement aider pour l'entretien de toute cette surface. A cette heure de la matinée, le soleil tapait au-dessus de leur tête. Une chaleur agréable régnait dans la véranda, favorisée par la présence d'un radiateur portatif. Le banc en rotin grinça lorsqu'ils prirent place dessus.

\- Je vous offre quoi, thé ou café ?

\- Ce qui est le plus simple pour vous, nous aimons les deux, répondit Hermione, son regard découvrant l'environnement.

La vieille dame les abandonna quelques minutes.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans une telle maison, ce n'est guère différent du Terrier finalement.

\- Hmm moins d'objets insolites quand même... mais où est le balai qui travaille tout seul ? Ou encore l'horloge familiale qui se demande parfois si vous êtes pas en danger de mort ?

\- Elle nous manquerait si jamais, protesta Ron en rigolant.

Hermione secoua la tête de dépit. « Alors quelle est ta première impression ? »

\- Je n'ai pas connu Mary mais cette petite dame m'a l'air tout à fait gentille. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue...

Madelaine revint les bras chargés d'un plateau. Une délicieuse odeur de café s'échappait d'une cafetière thermos. Il était certainement meilleur que celui qu'ils buvaient tous les matins. Ron lorgna l'assiette de scones posé à côté des trois tasses.

\- Je te laisse faire le service Hermione, vous, mon garçon, dit-elle en désignant Ron. Venez donc m'aider, j'ai besoin de votre haute taille et de vos bras.

Ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement, Ron suivit Madelaine dans la maison. Hermione remplit les trois tasses et s'autorisa un sucre dans la sienne. Elle essayait d'en limiter sa consommation mais elle préférait tout de même le café légèrement sucré. Son ventre grogna à la vue des scones. Rose et Hugo s'étant levé tard, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner en leur compagnie. C'était Ophélie, arrivée entre temps, qui avait finalement mangé avec eux.

Son mari et leur hôte regagnèrent la véranda accompagné d'un carton poussiéreux, que Ron posa par terre à côté de la table.

\- Je vous ai dit la semaine dernière que je devais avoir quelques photos de l'époque où je travaillais pour ton grand-père, elles doivent être malheureusement mélangées avec les photos de famille. On va fouiller un peu.

Madelaine prit place face à eux et attrapa sa tasse de café fumant. « Mangez un scone, je les ai fait hier mais ils sont encore très bons. »

Ron ne se fit pas prier et attrapa avidement un gâteau qu'il trempa dans son breuvage.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites entendre Hermione, reprit la vieille dame avant de sirote un gorgée de café.Sinon je risque fortement de m'égarer dans mes souvenirs plus si frais que ça...

Hermione hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle lui parler de la correspondance entre sa mère et Liam ? Son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à Madelaine mais jusqu'à quelle limite ? Elle se fit la réflexion que si elle attendait de l'honnêteté de la part de ses interlocuteurs, la jeune femme se devait de l'être aussi. Ainsi, Hermione lui résuma le contenu des lettres échangées, la disparition depuis des décennies de Liam, le silence obstiné de sa sœur et surtout ses doutes concernant l'identité de son père biologique. Madelaine fut choquée par ses paroles. Ses yeux vifs s'écarquillèrent et elle préféra reposer sa tasse de café car ses mains furent prise de tremblements.

\- Mon dieu, Liam et Eileen ? Jamais je n'aurais pu le soupçonner...

\- Vous connaissiez bien Liam ? Se permit de demander Ron à la place de sa femme.

En effet, Hermione s'était penchée pour attraper les mains de la vieille dame pour essayer de les calmer un peu. Madelaine s'en dégagea une pour désigner le carton de photos.

\- Non, mais je me souviens bien de lui. Vous devriez trouver des souvenirs de l'équipe de travail de l'époque dans ce bazar. C'était un beau jeune homme, quoiqu'un peu étrange. Il n'a pas travaillé longtemps pour ton grand-père mais il s'est révélé très brillant. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi... Il me semble qu'il a démissionné au printemps 1979 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je suis désolée, ma mémoire s'embrouille un peu parfois.

Ron ouvrit la boite, qui effectivement, renfermait une sacrée quantité de clichés, fort heureusement pour eux, classés soit par date, soit par catégorie.

\- Nous formions une grande famille, reprit Madelaine, plus sereinement. Charles et sa femme Wendy organisaient très souvent des repas chez eux pour tous nous réunir en dehors des heures de travail. Feu mon mari vous dirait qu'il en garde de très bon souvenirs. Charles voulait conserver ce côté familial, dans notre intérêt et celui de son affaire. Regardez dans les années 78-79, vous devriez trouver des photos de ces dîners, souvent fastueux.

Ron sortit deux paquets qu'il tendit à Madelaine, préférant qu'elle se charge elle-même de les chercher. Les autres clichés concernant ses proches ne les regardaient pas. Ainsi Hermione redécouvrit le visage de ses grands-parents, qu'elle avait toujours imaginé avec un caractère dur et intransigeant. Wendy renvoyait une tout autre image. Un sourire lumineux, un visage bienveillant et une certaine prestance. Son grand-père semblait plus sur la réserve, expression neutre, cheveux probablement grisonnants coiffés en arrière et taille plutôt impressionnante. Plusieurs clichés les révélaient tous deux avec ses parents, souriants et semblants heureux d'être ensemble. Hermione trouva sa mère belle, pétillante sous une tignasse bouclée identique à la sienne. Son père aussi semblait bien. Une autre image se glissa dans son trompait-elle déjà son mari avec Liam ?

\- C'est très étrange, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas revu mes grands-parents, j'en avais oublié leur visage...

Madelaine continuait d'extraire des photos des paquets, mettant de côté celles qui les intéresseraient probablement. « Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

\- Non mes parents se sont violemment disputés avec eux lorsque j'étais enfant et depuis, ils sont disparus de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais trop osé poser des questions à Eileen, sujet très sensible.

\- Wendy m'a beaucoup parlé de ce fameux jour, ça a été terrible d'après elle...

\- Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi ils se sont disputés ?

Madelaine prit quelques secondes de réflexion et fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Eileen était leur unique fille, elle a eut l'impression de perdre un enfant et... Je suis désolée que ça soit moi qui te l'apprenne mais Charles et Wendy sont décédés tous les deux. Elle est morte suite à un cancer et ton grand-père ne l'a pas supporté, il s'est laissé mourir aussi. Le plus grand regret de ta grand-mère doit être celui de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de renouer avec sa fille. »

Hermione ignora si elle devait se sentir peinée ou non. Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens mais ils faisaient partis de sa famille. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne lui restait plus personne du côté de sa mère.

Leur hôte termina de trier les photos et tendit un paquet à Hermione, qui se ressaisit.

\- Le jeune homme à côté de Charles est le fameux Liam. D'après la date derrière le cliché, nous sommes en mars 1979.

Hermione reconnut sans mal l'homme qu'elle avait découvert chez Mary mais dans un autre contexte. Il était très beau mais espérait que sa mère avait décelé autre chose car prendre le risque de briser un mariage pour une histoire de beauté, cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous disiez que Liam était étrange, c'était dans quel sens ? Demanda Ron, en regardant à son tour la photo, pendant qu'Hermione examinait les autres.

Madelaine but une nouvelle gorgée de café et attrapa un scone. « Dans son comportement surtout, parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Puis des mots bizarres sortaient de sa bouche, qu'il corrigeait immédiatement. Bref un ensemble de choses... Il nous a quitté au printemps de cette même année, nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles ».

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent discrètement.L'hypothèse que Liam soit d'origine sorcière tenait de plus en plus. Restait Mary... qui vivait un parfaite vie moldue dans une parfaite maison moldue, parfaitement mariée à un moldu. Elle réglerait ce détail plus tard.

\- Dans ses lettres, Liam parle d'un comportement inadapté, et Mary me la confirmé, qu'il aurait eu envers Eileen. Cela ne vous évoque rien ?

\- Quel genre de mauvais comportement, tu en sais plus ?

\- Quelques chose de suffisamment dur qui a dû entre autre provoquer leur rupture. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai déduis.

\- Attends que je réfléchisse un peu... Je... Oh mon dieu...

Son visage perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs.


End file.
